Fille ou femme
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie, dix-sept, tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qui a douze ans de plus qu'elle, elle ne s'imagine pas que sa vie va changer. Pas plus que lorsqu'elle avoue à ses parents l'idylle qu'elle vit. Mais quand personne ne croit en votre histoire, comment faire pour qu'elle se termine bien ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Depuis le temps que la session est lancée, voici enfin le premier OS de la nouvelle session Défi. Donc voici celui que j'ai lancé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude j'ai remis en bas les conditions que j'ai imposées (vous verrez, je suis vraiment sadique quand je m'y mets :p). Je posterais les liens des autres participantes sur ma page mais je vous propose néanmoins d'aller voir la version de **Adelys** (Le cauchemar de Klaus -Univers Vampire Diaries- ), **Jeni Kat** (Malgré notre âge -Univers Twilight- ), et de **LittleFlikcta** (Joyeux non anniversaire Alice -Univers Alice in the Wonderland- ) Bonne lecture à vous ! =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'un OS et je remettrais tout en place. (Ou presque. Qui a réellement besoin de Tess, Axel et Luke ? ^^)

**Fille ou femme**

« - Hey Mitchie, cria Sarah depuis le bout de la rue.

S'arrêtant, la jeune femme se tourna et regarda sa meilleure amie courir vers elle. Quand elles furent côte à côte, elles s'embrassèrent et entrèrent dans le lycée en discutant de leur week-end. Sarah était invitée au mariage de sa cousine, qu'elle n'appréciait pas outre mesure, et s'en plaignait depuis l'arrivée du faire-part.

« - Non mais en plus, elle a imposée des robes atroces aux demoiselles d'honneur… Je ressemble à un gros ananas. Attends je te décris l'horreur, on l'a terminé hier soir.

« - Vas-y raconte, pouffa la brunette.

« - Alors imagine un bustier en cœur avec de la dentelle rajoutée qui dessine la moindre courbe de la silhouette. Quant à la jupe… Comme décrire _ça_ ? Imagine tu as cinquante kilomètres de tissus et tu en sais pas quoi en fait. Alors tu mets tout en boule avant de faire un trou au milieu pour que la fille puisse rentrer dedans… Non c'est impossible à décrire. Passe à la maison, ce soir, je te montrerais cette horreur !

« - Si tu veux… Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas aussi horrible.

« - Bah si tu l'avais dessinée, _Madame-Je-Veux-Etre-Styliste_, ça aurait été mais là… En plus je dois porter des sabots compensés pour qu'on soit toutes de la même taille. Je te jure, j'ai bien envie de bouder la cérémonie…

Mitchie rit de bon cœur connaissant le goût prononcé pour les mariages de sa meilleure amie qui voulait les organiser plus tard. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle cessa d'écouter le babillage de sa confidente qui, de toute façon, soliloquait depuis plusieurs minutes, imaginant différentes façons de se venger de sa cousine qui lui avait imposé une robe aussi étrange.

« - Bon change-moi les idées. Parle-moi de son copain mystère.

« - Ce n'est pas un mystère, soupira la brunette. Il est grand beau, ressemble à un chevalier en armure, qui m'enlèverait à mes cours ennuyeux et on partirait tous les deux, sur son beau cheval blanc dans un coucher de soleil, imagina-t-elle quelques secondes avant de rire. Ah non ça c'est dans mes rêves. Dans la réalité, il est… Je ne sais pas que veux-tu savoir ?

« - Tout ! Son prénom, son métier, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, ses qualités, la couleur de ses yeux, s'il te fait frissonner… Bref, tout !

« - Hm… Alors il s'appelle Shane, sourit-elle en ouvrant son casier pour y déposer ses cours, il est peintre en bâtiment, et on s'est rencontré alors qu'il repeignait ma maison, admit-elle en repensant à leur rencontre.

_Flash-back_

_Connie avait décidé depuis six mois qu'ils feraient repeindre la maison dès que les beaux jours arriveraient. Aussi dès le début d'avril, elle avait contacté l'entreprise qu'elle avait trouvée et une semaine plus tard, les ouvriers étaient arrivés. Quand Mitchie était rentrée du lycée, les échafaudages entouraient sa maison et elle sourcilla avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Jetant son sac de cours au sol, elle prit un cahier sous son oreiller et commença à écrire des paroles qu'elle avait en tête depuis deux heures, puis, prit sa guitare pour voir ce que donnait sa chanson en musique._

« - Oooh Oh sexy sexy / Oooh Lady shake me / You're the One / The only kind that count / Nights and days / I think of you / You're my key / My happiness depends of you… _Mouais je peux améliorer la dernière phrase, dit-elle. (Oooh lady secoue-moi / Tu es la seule / La seule qui compte / Nuits et jours / Je pense à toi / Tu es ma clé / Mon bonheur dépend de toi)_

_« - Moi j'aime bien, intervint une voix depuis sa fenêtre._

_Se redressant d'un coup, elle observa le jeune homme. Les yeux marron et rieur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une peau légèrement tannée à force de travailler dehors, un nez fin. Habillé d'un bleu de travail couvert de tâches de peinture, un masque de protection autour du cou, il semblait amusé._

_« - Contente pour vous… Vous êtes qui ?_

_« - Shane… Gray. Peintre de son état et grand amateur de musique. Tu composes, demanda-t-il en préparant le mur._

_« - Ouais pour me défouler… Tu aimais vraiment ?_

_« - C'était sympa. Un peu bizarre j'aurais plus facilement imaginer ton texte sortant de la bouche d'un mec mais ma foi, tu préfères peut-être les filles, se moqua-t-il._

_« - Hein ? Non. Je bosse sur la comédie musicale du lycée, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait en sourcillant._

_« - Je comprends mieux… Et tu écris quoi quand c'est pour toi ? Un remake _d'Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra_ ?_

_« - Je déteste Blanche-Neige, grogna-t-elle… Non si c'était pour moi, ça ressemblerait plutôt à ça… _He haunt my dreams / And I want to be at him / When I snuggled against him / I forget everything… _Bon, je ne vois pas comment continuer, admit-elle, mais l'idée est là. (Il hante mes rêves / Et je veux être à lui / Quand je me blottis contre lui / J'oublie tout)_

_« - J'aime aussi mais je crois que je préfère la chanson où tu parles de danser sexy, rit-il._

_Elle le fusilla des yeux et mit sa musique pour faire ses devoirs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son regard rieur la perturbait et elle avait du mal à se concentrer lorsqu'il la regardait. « J'écrirais au lycée, se promit-elle. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Mitchie, cria son amie perplexe. Pourquoi tu fixes le vide depuis deux minutes ?

La jeune femme rougit et lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré le garçon avec qui elle sortait en secret.

« - Mais pourquoi tu refuses que ta mère soit au courant ? Elle le connaît puisqu'elle l'a souvent invité à manger chez vous, non ?

« - Il est plus âgé que moi, finit-elle par avouer alors qu'elles entraient en anglais.

« - Âgé comment ? Non parce que bon même cinq ans ce n'est pas énorme de nos jours.

« - Il va avoir trente ans, murmura-t-elle.

« - Trente, cria son amie choquée… Mais alors, il a… Treize ans de plus, ajouta-t-elle après avoir compté sur ses doigts.

« - Douze et quatre mois, pour être exacte mais… Maintenant tu comprends mon silence ?

Sarah hocha lentement la tête songeant à la mère de son amie. Connie était une personne très ouverte d'esprit seulement elle refusait que sa fille sorte avec un garçon trop vieux afin de ne pas être tentée de coucher sans amour. « Ouais enfin là… Bon sang mais comment elle fait pour dormir avec lui, se demanda-t-elle. La maison est terminée depuis au moins cinq mois… Il va finir par être fou s'ils doivent encore se cacher. » Elle voulut poser la question à sa meilleure amie seulement le cours commença et elle soupira se promettant la lui soumettre dès que possible.

…

De son côté, Shane était avec son chef, écoutant les recommandations de celui-ci, pour le nouveau chantier. Ils allaient repeindre la maison d'une personne célèbre et il voulait éviter les vagues.

« - Alors je sais que TJ Tyler est admirable, talentueuse, sexy, incomparable, magnifique, et d'une générosité sans égal, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes payés pour peindre sa maison, pas pour lui faire la cour !

« - Lui faire la cour, se moqua Jordan. T'es au courant qu'on a changé de siècle boss ?

Shane écouta la réponse de leur patron tout en songeant au discours dithyrambique qu'il venait de faire. Pour sa part, il trouvait la jeune femme bien trop diva en comparaison à d'autres qui avaient un succès planétaire et qui gardaient les pieds sur Terre. « Comme Céline Dion, Whitney Houston, Kelly Clarkson… Même Michael Jackson ne faisait pas autant de chichi, songea-t-il las. » Refusant d'écouter la conversation qui faisait rage, puisque visiblement leur chef était le seul à porter TJ Tyler en si haute estime, les autres la trouvant un peu ridicule, il pensa à sa copine. Bien que jeune, il appréciait sa compagnie et se demanda si elle serait d'accord pour venir dîner chez lui. Il était au courant qu'elle cachait leur relation à sa mère et il pressentait que le jour où elle le découvrirait, Connie Torrès ne soit pas enchantée par leur histoire mais il espéra que sa copine ne se laisserait pas convaincre que celle-ci était vouée à l'échec. « Bon bouge-toi Shane et propose-lui de passer la soirée avec toi, songea-t-il en prenant son portable pour lui envoyer un message. » Manque de chance, il dut monter dans le camion pour rejoindre le nouveau chantier et il soupira.

Il ne put finalement la joindre que pendant sa pause, qui heureusement coïncida avec elle qu'elle avait. Shane sourit et renonça au message, préférant l'appeler directement.

« - _Salut Shane_, répondit-elle au bout de deux sonneries. _Comment vas-tu ?_ Mitchie, j'ai vingt-neuf ans pas cinquante, tu sais, rit-il. _Euh_ _oui j'en ai conscience…_ Alors pourquoi me parles-tu comme si j'en avais cinquante, se moqua-t-il. _Oh ça va, tu préfères que je te parle comme ceux de mon âge ? Wesh gros, ça gaze,_ dit-elle d'un drôle de voix, _franchement c'est horrible._ Non mais tu parles comme ça ta meilleure amie ? _Euh oui grossièrement… Bon bref, tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?_ Oui, tu fais quoi ce soir ? _Je suis chez Sarah, ma meilleure amie. Elle a paraît-il une robe de demoiselle d'honneur étrange à me… __Affreuse_, la coupa une voix inconnue, _oui une robe affreuse donc à me montrer, mais après je suis libre. Pourquoi ?_ Partante pour dîner chez moi en…

Il ne put aller plus loin que la voix, qu'il supposait appartenir à Sarah, hurla surexcitée lui vrillant le tympan et il éloigna le portable de son oreille. Il attendit que le cri cesse puis rapprocha son téléphone pour les entendre se disputer.

« - Shane, l'appela son patron.

« - J'arrive, assura-t-il avant de soupirer. Bon les pipelettes, je retourne bosser. Tu me tiens au courant, Mitchie ? _Euh oui, promis. D'ici midi, faut que je vois avec ma mère._

Il la salua, et raccrocha avant de rejoindre l'échafaudage pour continuer de nettoyer la façade afin de faciliter la peinture. La propriétaire arriva peu après et il rit en voyant son patron faire des ronds de jambes à la chanteuse qui semblait appréciait les multiples compliments qu'il lui faisaient.

Ils firent une pause à midi et tandis qu'ils montaient dans les camions, ils croisèrent une jeune femme blonde au regard glacial. Shane sourcilla en voyant un regard si froid sur une fille de l'âge de sa copine et démarra suivant Damien qui conduisait l'autre camion.

« - Attention, hurla l'adolescente quand le camion devant lui manqua de la percuter. Non mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez bande d'imbéciles, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Désolé, je vous avais pas vu, grogna le conducteur.

« - Et pourtant j'étais là triple andouille !

« - C'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe celle-ci, soupira Shane.

« - Carrément, se moqua Jordan en entendant la jeune femme les traiter de parfaits crétins.

Soupirant, le jeune peintre les dépassa et quitta l'allée pressée de manger. Donnant rendez-vous à l'équipe à la _Casa Bianca Pizza_, il quitta la rue pour rejoindre la pizzeria la plus proche. A peine fut-il assis que son téléphone sonna. Soupirant, il lâcha le menu et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son portable qu'il décrocha juste avant que l'appel soit manqué.

« - Allo, dit-il précipitamment. _Hey beau gosse._ Tu sais que j'aime ce genre de début de conversation, sourit-il en reconnaissant la voix de sa copine. _Je t'appelais simplement pour te prévenir, que ce soir c'est bon. Ma meilleure amie me couvre mais faut que je sois de retour chez mes parents pour vingt-deux heures. C'est bon ?_ Euh ça risque de faire juste. Je finis à dix-neuf.

« - Tu parles à ta nouvelle flamme, demanda Jordan soudainement intéressé.

« - Euh ouais, éluda-t-il avant d'écouter sa copine. _En effet. Remarque j'aurais tes clés, j'aurais pu faire le repas._ Pas faux… Ecoute si tu veux, tu passes sur le chantier, je te file mon trousseau et on se retrouve chez moi ?

Elle acquiesça aussi il lui donna l'adresse où il travaillait alors que ses collègues faisaient des commentaires qu'il jugea déplacé au vu de l'âge de sa copine. Il ne dit rien pour autant songeant que ça ne les regardait pas préférant passer commande, mais raccrocha quand elle lui demanda ce qu'était une sucette poudreuse. Rangeant son portable il fixa Jordan, auteur de ce commentaire, et soupira.

« - Eclaire ma lanterne, c'est quoi une sucette poudreuse ? Parce que ma nana va me poser la question ce soir par ta faute !

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Il secoua la tête et nota, soulagé, qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'ignorer. Leur collègue leur expliqua et Shane soupira avant de songer à noyer le poisson quand Mitchie lui poserait la question. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'en parler alors qu'ils mangeraient. Leur pizza arriva vingt minutes plus tard et ils mangèrent chacun parlant de leurs pratiques sexuelles préférées, ne choquant qu'à moitié le groupe d'étudiantes, qui les écoutaient, assises à la table voisine.

A treize heures, ils repartirent bosser satisfaisant leur patron qui, étrangement, se mêla à eux s'assurant qu'aucun ne manquait de respect à son idole, les faisant rire. Dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, chacun y allait de son commentaire, se moquant de lui, mais jamais méchamment. « Cela dit, ma copine serait pire si elle croisait Zac Efron, songea-t-il en écoutant Damien décréter qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir dérouler le tapis rouge. »

A quinze heures trente, ils furent dérangés par le retour de la fille de TJ et Jordan fit mine de lui jeter un pot de peinture au visage une fois qu'elle fut passée, le faisant rire. Rire qui mourut quand Mitchie fit son apparition. Accompagnée d'une jeune brune qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Il vit très nettement sa copine s'arrêter et la fixer avant de rire de bon cœur la traitant, le supposa-t-il avec raison, de cinglé. Quittant son échafaudage, il les rejoignit, espérant ainsi que ses collègues ne la reconnaîtraient pas.

« - Bonne journée ?

« - Tu parles, j'ai eu deux devoirs, plus un match de foot, et je déteste jouer je te rappelle, soupira-t-elle avant de sourire, mais… Elle s'améliore de minute en minute. Et la tienne ?

« - Y a de brefs moments sympa, admit-il en la fixant avant de sourciller quand l'amie supposée se racla la gorge.

L'observant il nota la couleur auburn de ses cheveux, le marron de ses yeux taquin, son teint net et ses lèvres fines. De la même taille que sa copine, il supposa qu'elles devaient se prêter leurs vêtements puisqu'elle portait le top bleu qu'il avait acheté à Mitchie peu avant.

« - Shane, je te présente, Sarah, ma meilleure amie et mon alibi pour ce soir. Sarah, je te présente enfin mon copain dont tu m'as obligé à te raconter tout ce que je sais de lui !

« - Ravie de rencontrer enfin.

« - De même, sourit-il en fouillant dans son bleu de travail pour trouver ses clés. Je te donne que la clé de l'appart, Berni te connaît, il te laissera monter et j'ai besoin du reste.

« - Mais tu fais comme tu veux mon chéri… Je peux t'embrasser ou y a un risque que tes collègues de travail qui nous fixent, applaudissent ?

« - Euh évitons. Et quand je rentre, on rattrape ça ?

Elle acquiesça ravie et les deux filles s'éloignèrent, alors qu'il retournait bosser. Manque de chance pour lui, ses collègues, malgré la distance avaient reconnu la fille avec qui il parlait souvent sur leur chantier d'avril et il dut avouer qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

« - Putain, oublies la sucette poudreuse ou tu vas finir en prison !

« - Tu t'écoutes des fois, lui demanda Shane perplexe.

« - Tu rigoles ? C'est bien trop fatigant.

Il secoua la tête et retourna travailler continuant de nettoyer la façade afin que la peinture soit uniforme. La maison étant énorme, ils n'eurent pas fini au soir mais il s'en moquait. Dix-neuf venait de sonner et ça signifiait qu'il allait retrouver sa petite amie. Il rejoignit rapidement son appartement situé à Bel-Air, et sourit quand Bernie, le gardien de l'immeuble le prévint qu'il avait laissé monté la fille avec qui il était ami. « Si on n'était que ça, songea-t-il sans confirmer ou non ses propos. »

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, ce fut pour entendre la brunette chanter doucement accompagnant Barbra Streisand qui chantait _Memory_. Sans un mot, il la rejoignit et embrassa sa joue la faisant sursauter.

« - Espèce d'imbécile, grogna-t-elle en tournant la tête. T'as intérêt à m'embrasser mieux que ça si tu veux que je te pardonne.

« - Tu sais quoi, dit-il en jetant un œil dans la casserole où cuisait du riz, je prends une douche et après promis je me fais pardonner.

Elle hocha la tête amusée et il rejoignit la salle de bain pour voir qu'elle semblait faire une machine. Il sourcilla et se promettant de lui poser la question après, se lava, préférant sentir l'iris plutôt que le white spirit. S'habillant d'un jeans noir et d'un tee-shirt du groupe _Ramones_, il la retrouva dans la cuisine remuant la tête au rythme de la musique. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et la regarda terminer le repas. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de la gazinière, il la rejoignit et fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille la faisant soupirer avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête pour le regarder.

« - C'est maintenant que tu te fais pardonner ?

Il hocha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa copine qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Terminant de se rincer les mains, elle se tourna faisant glisser ses doigts humides dans la chevelure du peintre qui grogna légèrement avant de la coller à lui. Le manque d'air les sépara, et il les éloigna de l'évier avant de la porter pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail permettant à la brunette d'enrouler ses jambes à sa taille. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et quand ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle elle soupira déçue.

« - C'est déjà terminé, demanda-t-elle amusée tout de même.

« - Pour le moment. On va manger, parce que ton repas me chatouille le nez et ça me semble bon, ensuite tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait tourné une machine et après… Le reste de ma soirée sera consacrée à t'embrasser.

« - J'aime déjà ton programme.

Elle descendit sur ces mots, et termina le repas alors qu'il mettait la table pour deux. Ils s'installèrent peu après et tandis qu'il remplissait leurs assiettes d'abattis de dinde au riz, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait noté que sa bannière à linge sale débordait, ce qui l'avait dérangé. Il rit et elle lui avoua, sans réelle surprise, qu'elle était un brin maniaque mais qu'elle apprenait à se contrôler depuis quelques mois. Il se moqua gentiment d'elle puis lui proposa qu'elle vienne traîner chez lui quand elle avait besoin de nettoyer. Pour sa part, il détestait tout ce qui avait trait au ménage, hormis la vaisselle.

« - Chiche, que tu me files les clés de ton appart, sourit-elle en l'aidant à débarrasser.

« - Non. J'aime bien pouvoir faire le bazar partout sans que tu passes derrière comme ma mère le faisait quand j'étais gosse.

« - Tant pis pour…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant hurler de frayeur en fixer un point derrière lui. Perplexe, il se tourna et nota la présence d'une araignée.

« - C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

« - Désolée je suis arachnophobe, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« - Ah bon ? Mais c'est une toute petite tégénaire inoffensive.

« - C'est jamais inoffensif ces bestioles là ! Ecrase-la s'il te plait.

« - En échange, tu me racontes d'où te vient cette peur ?

« - Si tu veux, dit-elle sans cesser de fixer le mur.

Soupirant, il alla chercher une vieille basket et l'écrasa sur le mur qu'il nettoya rapidement, avant de fixer sa copine qui sembla plus sereine puisqu'elle le regardait enfin.

« - Disons que plus jeune ça allait mais ma tante m'a emmené au Vénézuela avec mon cousin. Elle travaille dans l'environnement, précisa-t-elle, on se baladait dans la forêt quand on est tombé nez à nez avec une mygale. Ian, mon cousin, a trouvé drôle de me pousser. Je suis tombée sur elle et elle m'a mordu… Depuis les arachnides me terrorisent.

« - Viens là, souffla-t-il en a prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ton cousin a de drôles de jeu.

Elle acquiesça, se détendant doucement dans ses bras, et il les conduisit au salon s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il la garda dans ses bras, et vint même déposer ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou, voulant lui faire oublier leur rencontre avec l'araignée. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux se laissant faire quelques secondes.

« - Tu permets que je continue de me faire pardonner ?

« - Non t'es déjà pardonné… Par contre, il me semble que tu m'as promis de te rattraper puisque je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

« - Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que ça me permette de faire ça, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à baiser aussitôt se tournant simplement pour lui faire face, afin d'approfondir leur étreinte alors qu'il s'allongeait l'entraînant avec lui. Le manque d'air les sépara au moment où il s'appuyait contre le coussin et il l'observa s'approcher afin de revenir l'embrasser, s'allongeant sur lui. Il soupira contre ses lèvres et fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de sa copine, avant de passer ses doigts sous le top qu'elle avait. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, en sentant ses caresses de son copain et lorsqu'il les fit basculer, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, appréciant trop de le sentir si câlin.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle lorsque le manque d'air les sépara.

« - Oui, répondit-il le nez dans son cou.

« - C'est quoi une sucette poudreuse ?

« - Jordan je vais te tuer, grogna-t-il. Grossièrement c'est une pratique sexuelle.

« - Oui, ça j'avais compris mais en détail ?

« - En détail, c'est dégueu, dit-il en se souvenant des explications de son collègue… Très bien, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait curieuse. En gros, après une fellation, tu prends le sperme dans ta bouche et tu viens embrasser ton gars pour lui rendre*.

« - C'est… répugnant, admit-elle en le fixant.

« - Je t'avais prévenu, me semble-t-il.

Elle soupira et l'observa longuement si bien qu'il finit par lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne répondit pas, occupée qu'elle était à imaginer ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Elle finit par frissonner en grimaçant et il l'appela pour la faire revenir à eux. Rougissant, elle l'embrassa voulant oublier ses pensées précédentes, et lorsqu'il approfondit leur baiser en réclamant l'entrée de sa bouche, elle réussit à tout oublier se concentrant uniquement sur leur baiser, sa présence au creux de ses bras et se colla à lui. Malheureusement peu après son portable sonna et ils se séparèrent pour lui permettre de prendre l'appel.

« - Oui maman, sourit-elle. … Oh euh… Je te raconte en rentrant mais s'il te plait, m'en veux pas, d'accord ? … Euh non promis, plus de mensonges. … D'accord, je rentre… Ma mère vient d'appeler Sally, la mère de Sarah, dit-elle en raccrochant, elle sait que je suis pas chez ma meilleure amie et du coup je dois rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

« - Je te raccompagnes dans ce cas.

Elle le remercia et quitta le canapé ne s'arrêtant que pour l'embrasser doucement. Deux minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement duquel, elle lui rendit les clés puis rejoignirent le garage, saluant Berni qui était occupé à lire un ouvrage plutôt épais.

« - Au fait, dit-elle alors qu'il conduisait, ma meilleure amie te trouve sexy.

« - Sérieux ?

« - Ce ne sont pas ces mots exacts, reconnut-elle… Elle t'a comparé à un kouros.

« - Pardonne mon manque de culture, mais c'est quoi ?

« - Un kouros mon cher, c'est une statue grecque du type archaïque représentant généralement un homme nu et musclé… Donc c'est un compliment. Tous les mecs que je croise ne peuvent pas se prétendre aussi sexy qu'une statue Grecque.

« - Et bien, tu lui diras… Merci pour ce compliment, dit-il perplexe. J'avoue de mon côté qu'elle est mignonne. Moins que toi, ajouta-t-il amusé, mais j'ai un collègue qui avait très envie d'avoir son numéro… Avant de connaître son âge. Il ne veut pas risquer la prison.

« - Je vois. Il voulait juste coucher en fait… C'est pour ça que tu me touches à peine ? Pour éviter la prison ?

« - Non. J'aime surtout prendre mon temps c'est tout… Pourquoi tu préférerais que je te saute dessus comme si j'étais en manque ?

« - Non pour être honnête, je préfère prendre mon temps. Surtout que je dois avoir moins d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je te pose simplement la question parce que Sarah s'est étonnée quand je lui ai dit que tu ne m'avais même pas vu nue… Crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard perplexe, tu n'aimerais pas connaître le contexte de cette question. C'était bizarre.

Elle frissonna en se souvenant que sa meilleure amie lui avait suggéré, de faire comprendre à son copain qu'elle voulait plus que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, en lui offrant une boite de capotes. « Seulement je ne suis pas prête à aller si loin, songea-t-elle. J'ai que dix-sept ans, après tout, j'ai le temps. » Se reprenant, elle nota qu'il s'arrêtait à une rue de chez elle et elle lui en demanda la cause.

« - Et bien, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas avouer à ta mère que tu n'es plus célibataire, donc en te ramenant en voiture et en faisant croire que tu es rentrée à pied, elle saura que malgré mon grand âge, sourit-il, je te respecte puisque tu as pu rentrer à pied moins de vingt minutes après l'appel, signe que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

« - Je félicite ta galanterie ou je te demande ce que cache une technique si au point ?… Je choisis de féliciter ta galanterie, ajouta-t-elle presque aussitôt. Merci mon chéri.

Sur ces mots, elle se détacha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la voiture pour terminer à pied. Son sac à l'épaule, elle se congratula d'avoir terminer ses devoirs et sourit en voyant son copain passer en voiture quand elle fut sur le perron de sa maison. Elle entra joyeuse et rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Son père était présent et tous deux semblaient fâchés.

« - Me voilà, dit-elle ne sachant pas comment commencer la conversation qui s'annonçait.

« - Je peux savoir où tu étais, demanda son père tendu.

« - Après les cours, je suis allée chez Sarah et…

« - Ne mens pas, je sais que tu n'as pas passé la soirée là-bas !

« - En effet. Je suis partie à dix-huit heures… Mon… Copain m'a invité à manger chez lui et le temps d'y aller… On a mangé et discuté, c'est tout… Enfin non, on s'est embrassé également.

« - Et, demanda son père rouge de colère.

« - Et rien papa, je t'assure !

« - Parfait, s'il y a rien, tu le quittes immédiatement !

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle bêtement. On ne fait que s'embrasser, rien de mal !

« - Je m'en fous ! Ce gamin n'est pas assez bien pour toi !

« - Tu ne le connais même pas, l'accusa-t-elle.

« - Un gamin qui accepte que sa nana mente à ses parents n'est pas fréquentable !

« - Mais…

« - Mitchie écoute ton père, intervint sa mère déçue.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne dis pas, vous le connaîtriez et il serait méchant, violent ou autre, je pourrais comprendre que vous n'approuviez pas notre histoire mais…

« - Très bien. Qui est-il ?

« - Euh…

Piégée, la brunette observa ses parents. Le visage calme, malgré son regard curieux, de Connie, et les traits tendus de colère de son père qui serrait les poings.

« - Bon très bien, souffla-t-elle, mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi aller au bout et surtout restez ouverts d'esprit, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant… Tu te souviens de Shane maman ? Un des peintres qui s'est occupé de la maison ?

« - Oui, l'amateur de musique qui se moquait de toi quand tu bossais sur la comédie musicale de l'an dernier, se rappela-t-elle. Un garçon adorable. Il a un frère ?

« - Oui, je crois, éluda-t-elle. La question n'est pas là. Pendant qu'il peignait la maison, on s'est… Plus ou moins rapprochés lui et moi et quand la maison a été terminé, il m'a proposé d'aller au ciné…

« - Tu veux dire que tu sors avec cet homme ? Qui est plus vieux que toi !

« - T'as dit qu'il était adorable mais… Oui, dit-elle en fermant les yeux s'attendant à entendre hurler.

Pourtant, sa déclaration fut suivie d'un étrange silence. Se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, elle nota le regard surpris de sa mère et celui furieux de son père. La seconde suivante, il hurla qu'elle devait le quitter, qu'il se rendait coupable de détournement de mineur en sortant avec elle, qu'elle était trop jeune… Mitchie n'écouta pas la moitié du discours, s'étant attendue à ce que cette vérité ne soit pas des plus appréciée. Pourtant elle aimait sincèrement Shane et au vu de l'attitude qu'il avait avec elle, elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. « Si ce n'est son côté bordélique, songea-t-elle en se retenant de sourire. » Steve se tut enfin et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Non, dit-elle simplement… Je refuse de quitter Shane. Il est respectueux. On est ensemble depuis six mois et il n'a même jamais essayé de glisser un doigt sous mes vêtements, mentit-elle, surtout…

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Son père l'a gifla, pour la première fois. Elle le fixa choquée et sentit des larmes, de douleur et de honte, lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il la jugeait d'un regard glacial.

« - Tu le quittes immédiatement ! Je refuse d'avoir une traînée comme fille ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Sous le choc de cette gifle qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir pas méritée, elle hocha la tête et quitta le salon précipitamment quand sa mère ébaucha un geste vers elle. Attrapant son sac de cours, elle rejoignit sa chambre et s'y enferma pour pleurer en paix. Elle ne comprenait pas son geste. Depuis toujours, son père assurait partout que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur sa fille, pourtant il n'avait pas hésité quand elle lui avait assuré qu'elle resterait avec Shane. Elle voulut se plaindre à son copain puis songea qu'il risquait de trouver cette scène ridicule et ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle. Prenant son portable, elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie. « _1-213-555-5634. Enregistre ce numéro sous n'importe quel nom je t'explique demain _» Dès que le message fut reçu, elle le supprima essuyant ses joues ruisselantes. Elle ne se voyait pas dire à Sarah que son père l'avait frappé. C'était, du moins pour elle, trop honteux. S'essuyant une dernière fois ses joues, elle se prépara à aller se coucher quand elle nota qu'elle avait une réponse de sa meilleure amie. « _Ok. J'ai mis Noémie. Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi demain_ ». Rassurée, elle effaça la réponse et se coucha dans un silence qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Elle entendait bien ses parents, discuter de ses aveux mais refusa d'écouter réellement ce qu'ils disaient. « Quoiqu'ils décident, je reste avec mon copain, se promit-elle en colère contre leur autorité. Et tant pis si ça ne leur plait pas. »

Son téléphone la réveilla le lendemain et elle sortit de son lit avant de prendre sa douche. C'était sa dernière journée avant le week-end et elle se prépara en songeant au week-end qui se profilait. Elle n'avait aucun projet, sauf peut-être réviser à la bibliothèque aussi elle opta pour un look première de classe. Elle enfila un pantalon blanc, un top large qu'elle cintra avec un ceinture à sa taille, ajouta une veste blanc puis mit la paire de lunette qu'elle ne mettait que pour lire. Souriant, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, refusant de parler à ses parents qui l'avaient déçu. Sa mère surtout qui disait partout qu'elle était cool et ouverte d'esprit pourtant dès que ça concernait sa fille, elle pouvait se montrer très stricte et rétro. Mangeant en silence, elle refusa de répondre à leurs questions quant à savoir si elle avait bien dormi et remonta après avoir débarrassé son bol. Rejoignant la salle de bain, sans le but de se maquiller, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la trace bleue sur sa joue. « Bon sang, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, songea-t-elle. » Se lavant les dents, elle se maquilla afin d'atténuer la marque tout en grimaçant dès qu'elle la touchait, puis prit son sac avant de quitter la maison, à vive allure. Ne voulant pas croiser ses camarades de classe, elle prit son vélo et rejoignit son lycée en pédalant. Sarah l'attendait à l'arrêt mais en la voyant passer elle la rejoignit au parking à vélo.

« - Tu m'expliques ton message d'hier ?

« - Pas ici, y a trop d'oreille, grogna-t-elle.

Elles rejoignirent un coin reculé de la cour et Mitchie lui raconta comment Connie avait découvert ses mensonges et ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était rentrée. Elle tenta d'atténuer la gifle qu'elle avait reçue mais Sarah toucha sa joue, la faisant franchement grimacer et elle dut avouer qu'elle en souffrait toujours.

« - Eh bien. Quand je pense que ton père a osé faire la leçon au mien quand il m'a mis une petite gifle après que j'ai failli foutre le feu au jardin… Shane est au courant ?

« - Non, il n'a pas besoin de savoir que mon père a un cerveau atrophié. Et le numéro c'est le sien. Au cas où mes parents me prennent par surprise et me demandent d'effacer, sous leur nez, le numéro de mon copain.

Sa meilleure amie lui assura tout son soutien et elles rejoignirent leur casier en parlant d'autre chose. D'elle qui avait enfin rencontré Shane, de la soirée que Mitchie avait passé dans ses bras, de leur week-end qui approchait. Tout était prétexte pour oublier les aveux de la jeune femme. Même en voyant passer Tess qui, comme chaque jour, agissait telle la reine du lycée.

« - Tu sais Tyler, un jour tu te rendras compte que le succès de ta mère ne se transmet pas génétiquement, pouffa Mitchie.

« - Et ce jour-là, je te promets de me mettre à genoux pour remercier le ciel de t'avoir enfin permis d'avoir un éclair de lucidité.

« - Au moins moi j'essaie pas de draguer des vieux de trente balais ! Je vous ai vu chez moi, discuter avec un des gars qui repeint la maison !

« - Oh tu parles de mon cousin Shane, intervint Sarah. Il se trouve qu'il a un crush pour Mitchie. On s'amuse souvent à le voir balbutier quand il est face à elle… Et oui elle plait… Elle, dit-elle se moquant ouvertement de la jeune diva qui rougit mais ne trouva rien à redire.

Les plantant là, elle se tourna et écarta les jeunes qui s'étaient approchés durant ce bref intermède, pour les écouter. Elles rirent de sa sortie, très théâtrale puis rejoignirent leur cours d'anglais. Malheureusement, elles durent passer devant Clive, qui draguait Sarah depuis plusieurs semaines sans se lasser… Ni voir ses avances retournées.

« - Hey voilà enfin la plus bandante des nanas du lycée.

« - Tu sais, Clivy, un jour tu te rendras compte que dire à une femme qu'elle est bandante, ne lui donne pas envie de te sauter au cou, soupira la concernée.

« - Et pourtant, souffla-t-il en posant un bras possessif sur ses épaules, t'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche chaque matin !

« - Pour te laver ? Pitié dis-moi que c'est par hygiène et non plus uniquement pour t'astiquer le manche, dit-elle dégoûtée.

Devant son sourire, elle frissonna et s'éloigna de lui, comme s'il la brûlait, sous les rires des types avec qui il traînait. Les deux filles commencèrent à s'éloigner sous les rires des garçons qui les traitèrent de prudes et Mitchie se stoppa. Faisant chemin inverse, elle les regarda tous dans les yeux et sourit.

« - Ecoute, dit-elle à Clive, quand toi ou un de tes potes saura ce qu'est une sucette poudreuse, on en reparlera. Parce que je peux t'assurer que tant que t'as pas pratiqué… Tu as le niveau « petit branleur » !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, dans un drôle de silence, chacun se demandant ce qu'était une sucette poudreuse et lorsqu'elles furent dans leur salle de classe, la brunette éclaira son amie, lui relatant les explications de son copain, au mot près.

Leur journée leur parut monotone, mais quand à quinze heures, Mitchie reçut un sms de son copain lui demandant comment s'était passé la conversation de la veille, elle grimaça. « _Pas top… A ce propos, on peut plus se voir comme avant… Je t'explique dès qu'on se voit._ » Elle l'envoya puis proposa à son amie de venir réviser avec elle à la bibliothèque le lendemain.

« - Je suis de mariage… Pourtant ton programme me tente nettement plus… Tu vas faire comment pour voir Shane ?

« - Aucune idée… Mentir à mes parents, leur dire que je fais du shopping ou que je révise à la biblio pour le voir… Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

« - Moi si. Des invités se sont désistés pour le mariage et ma cousine m'a proposé d'inviter deux amis… Vous faites quoi demain ?

Mitchie la fixa et rit de bon cœur, avant de grimacer en touchant sa joue puis prit son portable pour lui soumettre l'idée. « _Dis-moi tu fais quoi demain ? Je suis de mariage… Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? Je sais je m'y prends à la dernière minute mais à ma décharge, je viens d'être invitée donc…_ » Envoyant le texto, elle rangea son téléphone et quitta l'établissement pour rentrer chez elle où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, musique dans les oreilles. A moitié allongée sur son lit, elle fit ses devoirs remuant de la tête en rythme son portable sagement posé à côté d'elle pour ne pas rater la réponse de son copain. Il sonna au moment où la porte d'entrée claquait. « _Dommage j'ai pas de costume… Et je ne connais personne. Pourquoi on peut plus se voir ?_ » « _Longue histoire. Et si tu me connaîtras moi et Sarah (demoiselle d'honneur). _» A peine eut-elle posé son téléphone que sa mère entra dans la pièce.

« - Mitchie, on doit parler ma belle. Retire tes écouteurs, s'il te plait, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Merci. Ecoute je sais que tu crois aimer Shane, mais à ton âge, on ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. On ressent du désir pour un garçon et on croit que c'est de l'amour, soupira-t-elle. Ce désir nous fait croire à des choses qui sont fausses et qui se transforme en regrets plus tard.

La jeune femme fixa sa mère, sans réponse. Elle avait seulement mis sa musique en pause et retiré les écouteurs mais elle n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui raconter qu'elle se trompait, que Shane n'était pas un garçon pour elle, qu'elle devait le quitter et chercher dans ceux de son âge. La jeune femme était certaine d'être réellement amoureuse. Même si elle n'osait pas prononcer les mots fatidiques préférant attendre qu'il les dise le premier.

« - Tu entends ce que je te dis, demanda Connie en voyant sa fille sans réaction.

« - Oui.

« - As-tu compris ?

« - Oui. Tu t'es trompé en faisant ta vie avec mon père, tu le regrettes et tu penses que puisque tu t'es trompée, je vais fatalement faire la même erreur avec Shane. Maintenant si t'as fini, j'ai une dissertation sur la guerre de Corée à terminer, dit-elle méchamment.

« - Mitchie, soupira sa mère. Je ne dis pas que tu te trompes, je dis seulement qu'il est possible qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il te faut. Je sais qu'à ton âge, on refuse d'écouter ses parents, on pense qu'ils ont tort et j'en passe. La seule chose que je veux que tu entendes c'est de ne pas te précipiter. Si tu veux sortir avec lui, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais s'il te plait, ne cède pas à ses avances de peur de le perdre.

« - Merci, je sais déjà tout ça. On en a parlé, il refuse de me forcer et sait que je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma virginité !

« - Bien. Dernière chose, excuse-toi auprès de ton père pour ton attitude de ce matin. Tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec nous mais en aucun cas, tu dois nous punir en refusant de nous parler.

« - Quand il se sera excusé de la gifle non méritée d'hier, je consentirais peut-être à lui parler, dit-elle simplement avant de remettre ses écouteurs signe que la conversation était terminée à ses yeux.

Connie la regarda, secoua la tête et fit tomber un des écouteurs pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ses règles. Elles parlèrent plusieurs minutes puis Mitchie se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, se sentant coupable de son attitude de la journée. Au moment où elle allait se lever, Shane répondit à son message. « _Bon je te préviens je viens au mariage mais tu m'expliques pourquoi on peut plus se voir comme avant. Ça marche ?_ » Elle sourit et l'appela directement.

« - _Oui_, dit-il amusé. C'est promis, si tu acceptes de porter un costume et tout, de mon côté, je te promets de tout te raconter. _Tant mieux parce que je déteste m'imposer comme ça._ Moi aussi… Seulement pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres idées afin de te voir. _J'ai hâte de comprendre tout ça_, soupira-t-il… _Même si j'en ai conclu que tes parents sont au courant pour nous et qu'ils refusent qu'on se voit._ T'as presque raison…

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, l'esprit alimenté par d'étranges pensées. Mitchie rêvait qu'il crie à l'injustice, vienne la chercher, la kidnappe et l'emmène dans son appartement où elle se sentait plus en sécurité que dans sa chambre. De son côté, Shane était rassuré qu'elle ne cède pas et accepte qu'ils restent ensemble, tout en se demandant comment faire pour que sa famille accepte leur histoire. Songeant que sa propre famille ne la connaissait même pas, il se lança.

« - _Que dirais-tu si je te proposais de rencontrer ma famille ?_ Tu es sérieux ? Je dis oui, cria-t-elle presque aussitôt. _Génial. Je vais voir avec mes parents quand ils sont libres et j'organise ça._ C'est adorable de ta part, sourit-elle. J'espère qu'ils m'aimeront bien. Va falloir que je cherche comment m'habiller. Après tout ce n'est pas n'importe quelle soirée. Je crois que je vais faire du shopping pour être certaine de leur plaire. _Et si tu mettais simplement un jeans avec le haut bleu que je t'ai offert ?_ Non, pas de jeans. Jamais pour rencontrer les parents de son copain, c'est un faux-pas terrible… Mais pour le haut, va falloir que je le demande à Sarah. Elle l'adore et me l'a emprunté.

« - Mitchie, hurla Steve un étage plus bas.

« - Bon, soupira-t-elle, je dois te laisser. _On se voit demain ok_. Je demande l'adresse à Sarah ce soir et je te l'envoie. _Ok. Allez file ma belle._

Ne voulant pas rejoindre le salon trop vite, elle s'attarda au téléphone, souhaitant à son copain une bonne fin de journée mais finalement n'eut plus le choix quand il l'envoya gentiment voir ses parents ignorant de la rancœur qu'elle avait contre eux. Descendant, presque à reculons, elle arriva dans la pièce et fixa son père sans mot dire.

« - D'après ta mère t'as quelque chose à me dire, dit-il presque froidement.

Elle l'observa. Il avait le regard glacial, où la fureur semblait irradier.

« - Ouais désolée de refuser de te parler parce que tu m'as giflé sans raison valable, répondit-elle avec acide.

« - Mitchie, s'exclama sa mère surprise par son ton.

« - Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que je devais m'excuser. En aucun cas tu as précisé que je devais penser ce que je disais.

Steve la fixa furieux, s'approcha jusqu'à être proche d'elle et lui demande de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce que fit la jeune femme dans un élan de rébellion. Celui-ci lui coûta cher puisqu'il la gifla fortement, sur la même joue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle refusa de pleurer devant lui. Sa mère intervint et les éloigna l'un de l'autre. Mitchie fut envoyée dans sa chambre et décida d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain. Se changeant, elle enfila son pyjama puis demanda à Sarah l'adresse du mariage qu'elle transmit à son copain.

…

Quand il fut chez lui, Shane prit une douche songeant au week-end qui débutait. Deux jours qu'il aurait volontiers passé à embrasser sa copine. Sortant du jet, il nota qu'il avait un nouveau message de sa copine et l'ouvrit. « _On a rendez-vous demain à quinze heures à l'église Notre-Dame-Des-Anges. Bonne nuit._ » Perplexe, il regarda l'heure à laquelle elle l'avait envoyé et fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand se couche-t-elle à dix-neuf heures trente, se demanda-t-il. » Intrigué, il l'appela mais tomba directement sur le répondeur ce qui l'étonna. Depuis six mois qu'il avait son numéro, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'éteignait.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur mon portable. Je suis occupée alors laissez-moi un message.

Refusant de parler à sa boite vocale, il raccrocha et rejoignit sa cuisine. Heureusement il restait du plat qu'elle avait fait la veille et le réchauffa avant de se décider pour manger devant un film. Il choisit Gladiator et s'installa peu après. Néanmoins il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le long-métrage songeant à sa copine qui semblait étrange. « Bon je lui demanderais demain ce qu'elle a, se dit-il sereinement. » Réfléchissant à la journée du lendemain, il mit le film en pause et alla voir s'il avait un costume de prêt. Le seul qu'il trouva avait besoin d'un bon coup de repassage et il pesta contre sa copine qui l'avait invité. Terminant de manger, il repassa la veste tout en appelant sa mère.

« - _Comment vas-tu mon grand ?_ Tout va bien maman, sourit-il. Et vous ? _Ton père me rend folle. Il a retrouvé ses livres sur les araignées… Je n'ai plus le droit d'en écraser une sans son accord, des fois que ce soit une espèce protégée ou rare._ Génial, grommela-t-il en connaissant la passion que son père vouait au monde arachnéen. Dis-moi tu as quelques chose de prévu samedi prochain ? _Non pas pour le moment. J'inscris quoi dans mon agenda ? Lessive ? Papiers ?_ Très drôle. Je lave mon linge tout seul, maintenant… Non en fait, je voudrais que vous rencontriez ma petite amie mais… _Oh tu as enfin tourné la page Bridget ?_ Depuis longtemps, rit-il. Le truc c'est que Mitchie est… Plus jeune que moi, admit-il. _Tu dis ça comme si c'était important. Tu sors rarement avec des femmes plus âgées._ Ouais mais là elle est vraiment plus jeune ! _Très bien. Elle a le droit de vote au moins_, se moqua-t-elle. Bah justement… Pas vraiment… Maman ? T'es encore là ? _Shane, tu sors avec une mineure ?_ Ouais mais… Ecoute notre histoire est très différente de ce que tu peux imaginer. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de la rencontrer. _…_ _Très bien_, admit-elle. _Amène-là samedi, nous ferons sa connaissance._ Merci maman.

Raccrochant peu après, Shane souffla et termina son repassage avant de reprendre son film. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa copine qui lui avait paru étrange, avec le recul. « J'aurais du lui demander si sa journée s'était bien passé, pensa-t-il. Ce que je peux être con quand je m'y mets ! » Soupirant il lui envoya un message et alla se coucher quand son film fut terminé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il prit le temps de petit-déjeuner et rangea son appartement comme chaque samedi, avant de prendre sa douche. Midi venant de sonner, il refusa d'enfiler son costume aussitôt et regarda son portable pour voir qu'elle lui avait répondu. « _Désolée j'étais HS. On se retrouve devant l'église, je dois aider Christie (la mariée) et voir Sarah qu'on maudisse la dite mariée avant._ » Il sourit « _Ok ça me va… Au fait tu es libre samedi prochain ? A partir de dix-huit heures ?_ » L'envoyant, il songea à la journée qu'il l'attendait mais plus encore à la rencontre entre sa famille et elle. Il était inquiet à l'idée que sa mère qu'il adorait, la trouve trop jeune et la traite comme une enfant, aussi il se promit d'être vigilant afin d'éviter qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. « Faudra que je prévienne papa qu'elle est arachnophobe, songea-t-il en se souvenant de la photo qu'il avait d'une araignée particulièrement velue. »

Le temps passa rapidement et quand quatorze heures sonna, il enfila son costume, quitta son appartement et prit la direction de l'église indiquée par sa petite amie. Bien qu'il soit en avance d'une demi-heure, il nota qu'il n'était pas le premier et rejoignant la foule, chercha sa copine des yeux avant de l'appeler directement.

« - _Oui_, dit-elle en riant franchement. Hello. Tu es arrivée ? _Non, on décolle dans deux minutes. Dès que Sarah aura fini de tirer sur ma robe. On est à deux pas, t'inquiète_. Ok je t'attends alors. _Ça marche à de suite._

Il raccrocha et éteignit son portable le temps qu'elle arrive. Peu après, une limousine se gara devant l'église et Mitchie fut la première à en sortir. Oubliant toutes les autres, il fixa sa copine avalant difficilement. Elle portait une robe boule, bustier ample rose pale arrivant mi-cuisse. Chaussée de petites chaussures de la même couleur, elle était magnifique. Observant son visage il nota les bouclettes qu'elle s'était faite et voulut la rejoindre seulement elle aida des filles à sortir et il dut se mordre la lèvre en voyant Sarah. « Le jaune ne lui va absolument pas, songea-t-il. Pas criard en tout cas. » Sa robe était pourtant jolie, avec son bustier en cœur, la jupe vaporeuse, quoique bouffante, mais la couleur était atroce. Plusieurs filles sortirent habillée de la même robe et il comprit que c'était le cortège. Ce qui l'intrigua fut qu'elle était toute de la même taille mais en voyant certaines en ballerine et d'autre en escarpins, il comprit le prodige. Tout le monde fut invité à entrer dans l'église et il soupira en notant qu'il ne verrait pas la mariée sortir. Néanmoins sa copine vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'accrocher à son bras.

« - Mince alors ! J'ignorais que tu portais le costume si bien, dit-elle en entrant dans le bâtiment.

« - Je te remercie, mais j'avoue que tu es pour moi la plus belle d'entre toute.

« - Attends de voir la mariée. J'adore sa robe. Moins le cortège mais bon.

« - Alors dis-moi tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es couchée si tôt, demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent assis.

« - J'étais fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête et allait observer l'église quand il nota la drôle de couleur de sa joue qui tirait sur le bleu.

« - T'as quoi à la joue ?

Il la sentit se tendre et perçut sa distance quand elle grimaça un « rien » entre ses dents. Intrigué, il allait l'obliger à la regarder pour lui permettre d'observer la pommette plus en détail, seulement la marche nuptiale retentit et tout le monde se leva pour regarder les demoiselles d'honneur arriver. Shane les observa arriver tout en rongeant son frein n'oubliant pas qu'il était invité et lorsque la mariée entra, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle portait une robe blanche tirant sur le bleu. Le bustier en forme de cœur épousait agréablement sa silhouette alors que la jupe plus bouffante que celles des demoiselles d'honneur ressemblait à un énorme bouquet de robe bleuâtre qui tombait jusqu'au sol.

Durant la cérémonie, il observa sa copine en souriant, malgré les questions qu'il se posait. Elle semblait connaître les personnes présentes et il nota ses larmes durant l'échange de vœu. Elle lui sembla touchante ainsi et il sentit un élan de protection vis-à-vis d'elle naître en lui aussi il prit doucement sa main et la serra avec tendresse. Le regard embué, elle se tourna vers lui, sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

…

Quand la cérémonie en elle-même fut terminée, ils sortirent de l'église et rejoignirent la salle des fêtes. Mitchie suivit son copain qui s'auto décréta chauffeur la faisant rire. Elle fit signe à Sarah qu'elle la retrouverait dans la salle, puis ferma sa portière avant de s'attacher.

« - Désolée de t'avoir imposé la cérémonie, tu as du t'ennuyer.

« - Non c'était intéressant de te voir pleurer à chaque « je t'aime ».

« - Je suis une fille, c'est dans mes gênes, décréta-t-elle en souriant.

« - Si tu le dis… Alors quand comptes-tu m'expliquer le problème avec tes parents ?

« - Oh. Maintenant si tu veux. Je leur ai dit que je sortais avec toi. Mon père m'a obligée à rompre, mais j'ai pas vraiment obéi et même ma mère n'est pas ravie ravie de notre histoire. Elle est venue me voir hier et m'a fait promettre de ne pas coucher avec toi de peur de te perdre. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui je lui ai dit que tu respecter le fait que je ne sois pas prête.

« - Quelle super soirée, se moqua-t-il.

« - N'est-ce pas ? Bon et toi alors ? Tu m'as parlé hier de rencontrer ta famille non ?

« - En effet d'où mon message… T'es libre samedi soir prochain ?

« - Plus maintenant, sourit-elle. Je préviendrais ma mère que je sors.

« - Pas ton père ?

« - Non, c'est… C'est tendu entre nous, parce que je refuse de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil donc…

« - Ah… T'as quoi à la joue ?

Shane s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle s'était cognée à une porte mais elle ne dit rien. Pire encore, elle se ferma à la conversation, regardant dehors et lui indiqua l'adresse de la fête, d'une voix monocorde. Sourcillant, il se gara, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, et se tourna vers elle, l'appelant. Il la vit inspirer longuement comme pour se donner du courage puis elle lui fit face. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il leva doucement la main jusqu'à son visage et frôla délicatement la marque bleuâtre la faisant grimacer avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier, demanda-t-il réellement inquiet.

« - Rien… Je… Je ne veux pas en parler Shane, ne m'y oblige pas.

« - Raconte-moi s'il te plait parce que je suis en train d'imaginer est effrayant. Et probablement pire que la réalité.

Il chercha son regard de longues minutes mais finit par le capter et l'observa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il vit nettement les yeux de sa copine se remplir de larmes, signe qu'elle semblait sur le point de craquer aussi il redoubla de douceur voulant percer ses dernières défenses et sut qu'il y avait réussi en la voyant cacher son visage de ses mains. Sans réfléchir, il les détacha et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer le temps qu'elle se calme. A chaque nouveau sanglot, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait, ce qu'il s'était passé, et ses théories, toutes plus inquiétantes que la précédentes, ne l'aidaient en rien à relativiser. Il avait débord songé qu'elle s'était cognée, puis qu'un camarade l'avait frappé, ou qu'elle s'était battue, mais à présent, il songea que peut-être son père la frappait. « Pourtant je n'ai rien remarqué quand on a repeint la maison, se souvint-il… Cela dit en un mois, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. Mais il avait l'air gentil. Et Mitchie ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. » Sentant sa copine s'éloigner, il cessa de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé préférant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Son mascara avait coulé jusqu'à son menton, son fard à paupières rose pale était sur ses joues, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage à cause des larmes qu'elle venait de verser et ses yeux habituellement joyeux, étaient rouges et gonflés pourtant, il la trouva bien plus touchante qu'auparavant et se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il la sentit se tendre une seconde puis elle répondit à son baiser et collant à lui alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa taille. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou approfondissant leur baiser ne se séparant que lorsque l'air devint plus vital que leur baiser. A présent, Mitchie avait la bouche rougie par cette embrassade, et le regard brillant d'émotion. Il la vit nettement se pencher vers lui pour un nouveau baiser seulement il l'en empêcha, parlant doucement.

« - Mitchie dis-moi comme tu t'es fait ce bleu, s'il te plait.

« - Je… En fait, ce n'est pas moi…

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans cette explication, qui n'en était pas totalement une, puisque son portable sonna. Fouillant la poche de sa robe, elle le prit et décrocha en voyant que c'était sa meilleure amie qui appelait.

« - Oui ? _T'es où Mitchie. Je t'attends pour m'amuser. J'en ai déjà ma claque de ma cousine et la fête débute seulement !_ Euh désolée avec Shane on s'est arrêtés pour…

« - Excuse-moi Sarah, la coupa-t-il en prenant le téléphone, j'avais besoin de parler en privé à Mitchie. On arrive dès qu'on a terminé, c'est promis. _…_ _Bon très bien_, soupira-t-elle. _Mais je te préviens Shane, tu ne quittes pas ma meilleure amie d'une semelle, parce que Micah, le meilleur ami de la mariée a un sérieux crush sur elle !_ T'en fais pas, je ne la quitte pas, assura-t-il en fixant sa copine qui rougit. _Bon à tout à l'heure._

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et Shane fixa le portable perplexe avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire qu'il regarda voulant qu'elle reprenne son récit. Seulement Mitchie resta muette se contentant de lui rendre son regard et il soupira en comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait plus.

« - Je vais finir par te séquestrer pour savoir ce qui t'es arrivée, tu en as conscience ?

« - Une chance alors que mes parents surveillent mes déplacements, dit-elle amère.

« - Pardon ?

« - Ouais… Ils ont conscience que m'interdire verbalement de ne plus te voir ne marchera pas. Alors dès que je sors, ils s'assurent que je vais bien là où je dis aller. Pour le mariage, ils m'ont conduit chez Christie, et comptent venir me chercher sur le lieu de la fête. Je devais aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser, mais comme je suis de mariage, j'ai prévenu que j'irais réviser chez Sarah et ils ont appelé sa mère afin d'être certain que ce n'est pas une excuse…

« - Tout ça parce qu'on a douze ans de différence ?

« - Non, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre quelques minutes plus tard, tout ça parce que mon père a pété un plomb en apprenant notre liaison, si je peux dire, avoua-t-elle en triturant sa robe… Il… Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas accepter que j'ai grandi. Que je ne suis plus une enfant.

« - Mitchie, est-ce que c'est lui qui est la cause de ce bleu ?… C'est lui qui t'a frappé, redemanda-t-il en voyant son regard devenir fuyant.

« - Non ! Il m'a simplement mis une gifle… Enfin deux. La première en découvrant que je ne voulais pas te quitter. La seconde quand je lui ai dit que je m'excusais de m'être emportée parce que maman me l'avait demandé et qu'en aucun cas, je ne pensais mes mots.

« - Si tu étais majeure, je te proposerais immédiatement de venir vivre à la maison, dit-il tendu.

« - Mon âge change quelque chose ?

« - Malheureusement, oui. Tu dois demander l'autorisation à tes parents donc… A moins qu'ils te mettent dehors, ce dont je doute…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Mitchie reprit place sur le siège passager et fouilla dans sa pochette. Il l'observa refaire, en quelques minutes son maquillage puis quand ce fut bon, démarra pour les emmener à la fête.

Heureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, celle-ci avait commencé et tout le monde dansait. Personne ne les vit arriver et ils rejoignirent Sarah qui faisait un sudoku. En les voyant, elle s'arrêta et discuta avec eux, leur racontant ce qu'ils avaient manqués soit peu de choses. L'apéritif était servi mais Shane nota que très peu de verres étaient remplis. Secouant la tête, il demanda à la jeune femme qui était Micah dont il devait se méfier. La jeune femme rit et le lui désigna. Un grand métis athlétique, habillé tout en blanc et dansant avec la mariée. Sarah le lui décrivit du mieux qu'elle put et il ne retint de peu de chose. Il avait les yeux bleus, il jouait au foot, et était amoureux de sa copine depuis deux ans. A peine eut-elle terminé la liste de ses qualités ; tendre, attentif, à l'écoute, romantique, que Mitchie se tourna vers son copain.

« - Shane, fais-moi promettre de ne danser qu'avec toi ! Vite, dit-elle en risquant un œil vers Micah.

« - Euh ok… Mitchie tu me promets de ne danser qu'avec moi ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle. Désolée je suis une piètre menteuse du coup là en décrétant que j'ai promis que tu aurais toutes mes danses, je suis tranquille.

« - S'il n'y a que ça, je te préviens qu'à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de la fête, je suis d'une jalousie maladive !

Elle rit de bon cœur sachant que c'était faux, et lorsque le jeune métis arriva pour l'inviter, elle eut juste le temps de lui expliquer la promesse qu'elle avait faite avant que Shane ne l'invite à danser. Invitation qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent nombre de couple sur la piste au moment où un nouveau slow débutait. Le jeune peintre enlaça sa partenaire, qui fit glisser ses mains dans son cou avant de se coller à lui. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le tempo plutôt lent de la chanson.

« - J'adore cette chanson, souffla-t-elle en écoutant Tracy Capman chanter _The Promise_.

« - Moi aussi… Depuis quelques secondes, avoua-t-il amusé avant de soupirer doucement… Je t'aime Mitchie, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et le fixa, le regard, à nouveau embué par les larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, il était heureux de la voir ainsi.

« - Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle tendrement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il sourit contre sa bouche mais y répondit aussitôt l'enlaçant avec plus de tendresse alors que Tracy Chapman continuait de chanter, inconsciente que pour eux, cette chanson resterait gravée dans leur mémoire. Le manque d'air les sépara et la jeune femme reposa sa tête sur son épaule, yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment. Le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

…

Sarah avait quitté sa place et s'amusait à prendre des photos du mariage. En voyant sa meilleure amie danser avec son petit ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de braquer son appareil sur eux et les photographia au moment où Shane venait de confier ses sentiments à la brunette qui en avait le regard embué de bonheur. Les trouvant magnifique, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de les photographier alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, délaissant les mariés. La plupart des invités prenaient des clichés de Christie et Charley, de toute façon. A la place, la jeune femme fit des photos des invités, de la décoration, des couples en train de danser, du témoin, marié, et qui embrassait à pleine bouche une des invitées caché près des toilettes.

« - Souriez, dit-elle amusée.

Surpris, il retira sa main de sous la jupe de la jeune femme qui était perplexe.

« - Oh allez rassurez-vous, je vais détruire la photo !

Il s'approcha pour la regarder faire et souffla de soulagement inconscient qu'elle avait fait deux photos. S'éloignant, elle recommença ses photos puis apercevant Mitchie qui s'éloignait, main dans la main avec son copain s'amusa à les suivre, voulant les surprendre. S'approchant sans bruit, elle les entendit parler et s'arrêta ne voulant pas les interrompre.

« - Ne me laisse pas rentrer chez mes parents, Shane. Pas après cette danse magnifique !

« - On ne repart pas tout de suite, tu sais, répondit-il avec tendresse… Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il est évident que je te garderais encore un peu.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que… J'aimerais tellement que mes parents acceptent notre histoire… Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire samedi prochain pour rencontrer tes parents !

« - Hey, on va trouver une solution, assura-t-il en la fixant. Je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire mais on va trouver, c'est promis.

Mitchie le regarda et soupira longuement avant d'enlacer sa taille cherchant en lui la force de croire à cette promesse. Sarah les regarda quelques secondes, prit une nouvelle photo puis retourna à sa place où elle croisa Sally, sa mère.

« - Hey ma belle, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bien triste.

« - Ouais enfin c'est surtout Mitchie… Elle sort avec un garçon un peu plus vieux et Connie et Steve ne l'acceptent pas. Ils ne veulent même plus qu'elle le voit et je trouve ça triste parce qu'ils sont amoureux.

« - Le garçon avec qui elle est venu ? C'est son petit ami ?

« - Ouais. Je te l'accorde il est plus vieux qu'elle mais regarde Céline Dion. Elle a vingt-six ans de moins que son mari et ils sont heureux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les parents de Mitchie ne l'acceptent pas !

« - Parce que c'est leur fille unique, et qu'ils veulent le meilleur pour elle.

« - Maman ! Regarde cette photo, dit-elle en lui montrant la première qu'elle avait faite, ose dire qu'il n'est pas le meilleur pour elle ?

« - C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables, admit-elle sans pour autant se ranger à l'avis de sa fille. Ecoute _sweety_, tu peux ne pas comprendre, mais en tant que parents, on espère toujours que ses enfants trouveront l'amour du premier coup, qu'ils ne souffriront jamais, et que leur mari, les rendra parfaitement heureuse. Tu sais, si tu sortais avec un garçon plus âgé, je ne suis pas certaine que je le supporterais de mon côté.

« - Ouais bah t'as pas de souci à te faire. Le seul qui me drague pour le moment est un obsédé qui s'imagine qu'en me répétant vingt fois par jour, qu'il pense à moi pour s'astiquer le manche, je vais finir dans son pieu.

« - Quelle poésie, pouffa-t-elle. Ah Mitchie, tu t'amuses bien ma chérie ?

« - C'est parfait Sally, je vous remercie. Shane, je te présente la mère de Sarah, qui est presque ma seconde maman.

« - Ravi de vous rencontrer madame, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« - Le plaisir est partagé. Vous vous amusez bien ?

« - Parfaitement… Dites-moi Charley et Christie partent où en voyage de noce ?

« - En Asie centrale, soupira-t-elle. Ils ont économisé au maximum pour ça. L'alliance de Christie ce n'est pas en diamant mais du zirconium parce que c'est moins cher. Tout ça pour dormir dans des yourtes et observer les bisons… Sarah ne me sors pas d'idée aussi saugrenue le jour où tu te marieras !

« - En fait c'est le zircone, le faux diamant, pas le zirconium, la reprit-elle amusée, mais ne t'en fais pas maman, j'ai plus de classe. Avec Mitchie a on décidé de se marier en même temps, et de partir à quatre en France.

« - Oui, même que notre avion doit s'écraser sur une île déserte, confirma la brunette amusée, et on a prévu de s'y installer. Se laver grâce aux fontaines naturelles, ne manger que des baies et du poisson.

« - Voilà. Tu vois notre mariage sera magique, conclue sa fille amusée.

Sally les fixa toutes les deux et voyant leur franc sourire, ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, préférant s'éloigner pour discuter avec d'autres invités en attendant le repas.

A de nombreuses reprises, Shane invita Mitchie à danser profitant de ses moments pour l'enlacer avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en fallait, s'amusant de voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur lorsqu'il l'embrassait doucement, ou dessiner un cœur dans son dos. Tout deux ignorant les nombreux regards que leur portaient les invités, trouvant leur couple étrange. Certains supposait qu'il l'avait mise enceinte suite à une soirée arrosée, d'autres connaissant mieux la jeune femme, supposaient à tort qu'elle sortait avec lui simplement pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Les derniers, très peu nombreux, avaient cependant noté l'étincelle d'amour qui brûlaient au fond de leur regard et n'avaient aucun doute sur la longévité de leur couple.

Malheureusement, pour la brunette, la soirée arriva à sa fin lorsque sonna deux heures du matin. Elle était assise sur les genoux de son copain et discutait tranquillement avec Sarah, toutes deux étant trop fatiguées pour continuer à danser. Quant à Shane, il n'avait dansé qu'avec sa copine, sauf une valse avec la meilleure amie de celle-ci, et à présent dessinait des cercles sur sa taille fine. Les larmes du début de la journée avaient disparu et il espérait pouvoir croiser les parents de Mitchie afin de rappeler à Steve qu'il n'avait aucun droit de frapper sa fille. Ayant vu sa marraine mourir sous les coups de son mari, il était depuis un fervent défenseur des droits de la femme et était incapable de rester de marbre face à une femme frappée. Manque de chance pour lui, ce fut Connie qui arriva et en la voyant, il se tendit, intrigant sa copine qui le fixa perplexe.

« - Ta mère est là, soupira-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

« - Oh non pas déjà ? On vient à peine de terminer la pièce montée et avec Sarah on avait l'intention de déclencher une bataille de nourriture dès que les mariés seraient partis, bouda-t-elle.

« - Le gaspillage alimentaire, ça te parle ?

« - Oui, tout à fait mais on trouvait ça amusant.

« - Carrément. Shane, t'as vu ma robe, grogna la demoiselle d'honneur. Comment veux-tu que je garde un bon souvenir de ce mariage si je ne fais pas un truc de fou comme me tâcher ?

Il voulut répondre mais Connie les ayant localisé vint à leur rencontre. Il l'observa approcher, habillée d'un jeans banal, d'une chemise violette et d'une paire de chaussure à talon.

« - Mitchie, dis au revoir, tu rentres, dit-elle sans préambule. Bonsoir Sarah, ce mariage était bien ?

« - Il a mieux commencé qu'il se termine, répondit-elle franchement.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais. Vous arrivez trop tôt. Les mariés ne sont pas partis et avec Mitchie on ne peut pas faire les folles.

« - Je vois… Mitchie ?

« - Deux minutes s'il te plait, j'ai trop dansé, du coup j'ai mal aux pieds, grogna-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures.

« - Très bien, mais dépêche-toi. Bonsoir Shane, ajouta-t-elle avec distance.

« - Bonsoir également. Ravi de vous revoir.

« - Pareillement.

Sarah émit un drôle de son comme si elle pouffait, et ils la fixèrent tous les trois. Mitchie amusée comprenant trop bien sa meilleure amie, Connie légèrement embarrassé qu'elle ait comprit qu'elle n'était pas sincère, quant à Shane, il était perplexe mais en voyant le sourire de sa copine, se promit de lui demander des explications. Etant rechaussée, la brunette se leva de ses genoux et commença à saluer tout le monde, ou du moins ceux qu'elle connaissait, sous leurs regards et sa mère la suivi, songeant qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle aurait terminé, seulement Shane les suivit, officiellement pour saluer sa petite amie et partir, mais il avait une autre raison de l'accompagner.

Quand ils eurent salué le dernier invité, Mitchie courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et toutes deux s'étreignirent comme si elles n'allaient plus jamais se revoir, le faisant pouffer de rire, puis la brunette revint vers eux. Lui prenant la main, elle sortit de la salle, accompagnée de sa mère.

« - Bon c'est là qu'on se sépare beau gosse, souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Oui… Pour ce soir, du moins, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« - Complètement… Merci de m'avoir accompagnée au mariage, c'était adorable et je ne risque pas d'oublier la promesse**

« - Moi non plus. J'étais sincère.

« - Je sais.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa sa bouche sur celle de son copain qui l'enlaça avec beaucoup de douceur voulant qu'elle sente qu'elle pourrait compter sur son soutien, tant qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant à son cou et lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, elle le fixa les yeux brillants.

« - Je t'aime, plus à chaque seconde.

« - Je le lis dans tes yeux à chaque fois que je te vois… Je t'aime, n'oublie pas.

« - C'est gravé là-dedans, répondit-elle amusée en désignant sa tête du doigt.

« - Je préférerais que ce soit gravé ici !

Il désigna son cœur puis revint l'embrasser voulant profiter d'elle au maximum. Il savait qu'il leurs serait difficile de se voir à présent mais il comptait bien trouver une solution pour que leur histoire ne s'achève pas. Quelqu'un toussa près d'eux et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux fixant Connie. Même si sa fille la fusillait du regard.

« - Ouais c'est bon, j'arrive, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant pour monter dans la voiture.

« - Attends, dit-il en la retenant avant de fixer sa mère, écoutez je sais que vous allez dire que ça ne me concerne pas, mais si votre mari relève la main sur Mitchie, il aura à faire à moi !

« - Shane, souffla sa petite amie en sentant la main de son copain serrer la sienne.

« - En effet, ce qu'il se passe chez moi ne vous concerne pas et…

« - Rien du tout. Je sors avec Mitchie, alors tout ce qui touche à elle me concerne. Son bien-être et son bonheur en tête de liste !

« - Soyons clair, si vous intervenez dans ma famille, je vous poursuis pour détournement de mineur, rétorqua Connie le regard flamboyant.

« - Faites comme il vous plaira. Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. Votre fille est toujours vierge et je ne la toucherais pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeure, soyez-en sûre !

« - Bon ok stop ! Shane c'est adorable de te préoccuper de mon bien-être. Je te remercie grandement, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. Je vais rentrer à la maison et tu me tiens au courant pour la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

« - C'est promis Princesse, souffla-t-il en la retenant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Allez rentre chez toi. Tu es fatiguée.

Elle lui tira la langue, lui vola un baiser et monta dans la voiture de sa mère qui fixa le jeune homme en colère. Autant vers lui que vers elle-même. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que Mitchie n'avait pas mérité les gifles qu'elle avait reçu et elle se demandait pourquoi son mari avait levé la main sur elle mais elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il la mette au pied du mur ainsi. Aussi, durant le trajet, elle intima à sa fille de cesser de se plaindre à son copain dès qu'elle était contrariée. Plongée dans son discours, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Mitchie ne l'écoutait pas, chantant mentalement _The Promise_, revivant leur déclaration encore et encore. Quand elles arrivèrent, Mitchie monta directement dans sa chambre et se prépara à se coucher avant de prendre son portable pour envoyer un message à son copain. « _Désolée si j'ai paru bizarre devant ma mère mais mille merci pour ce que tu lui as dit. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète de savoir si je souffre, et n'hésite pas à serrer les poings, hormis mes parents… C'est très agréable._ » Elle l'envoya et s'allongea en notant que trois heures du matin n'allait pas tarder à sonner. « Heureusement qu'on est samedi, songea-t-elle en bâillant. » Elle commença à s'endormir et fut donc brutalement réveillée quand elle reçut un sms. Soupirant, elle prit son portable et sourit en voyant que son copain lui avait répondu. « _Aucun problème. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Surtout préviens-moi s'il recommence ! Je suis là pour toi. A jamais !_ » Elle se mordit la lèvre et répondit « _D'accord, si jamais je prends une nouvelle gifle pour rien, je te le dirais… Tu seras là pour moi-même si on rompait ?_ » Mitchie l'envoya avant de se traiter d'imbécile. Elle commença donc à taper un autre message pour expliquer le chemin de ses pensées mais il lui répondit avant et elle ouvrit le message. « _Parfait. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?_ » « _Non du tout, je suis très bien avec toi. C'est juste que je me demandais si je pourrais toujours compter sur toi si on se séparait toi et moi. Non que j'en ai envie. Va falloir que tu me plaques je te préviens sinon c'est foutu, tu m'auras sur le dos toute ta vie !_ » Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'il lui réponde._ « Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas non plus dans mes projets à court terme. J'aime bien ce que je vis avec toi… Et te serrer contre moi._ » Remerciant sa mère d'être dans sa chambre, elle répondit au message lui avouant une pensée qui la hantait depuis qu'elle était rentrée. « _Moi aussi j'aime que tu me serres dans tes grands bras… Même si j'aurais bien voulu dormir avec toi un soir… Peut-être même plus._ » Elle l'envoya avant de réfléchir et s'allongea serrant son téléphone contre elle en attendant la réponse de son copain qui l'espérait-elle arriverait rapidement. Malheureusement elle s'endormit et ne lut sa réponse que le lendemain en se réveillant. « _Je te l'ai dit si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'hésiterais pas à t'inviter à passer une nuit (ou un week-end) mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Note comme ça, on peut prendre le temps de se connaître sans que notre relation soit pourrie par le sexe. C'est mieux tu ne crois pas ?_ » Refusant de sortir de son lit, bien que midi soit sur le point de sonner elle répondit au message. « _Désolée d'avoir raté ton message hier, je me suis endormie. T'as pas tort, on apprend à se connaître et en attendant de pouvoir plus, j'ai toujours mes rêves… Enfin dans trois mois ça sera bon._ » Sur ce message, elle descendit manger puis monta se doucher aussitôt en se souvenant qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez Sarah à treize heures.

Elle arriva au moment où il lui répondait, et restant dans la voiture alors que sa mère attendait qu'elle sorte pour repartir, elle lut sa réponse. « _Pas de problème. T'as bien dormi j'espère ? Tu me laisses perplexe. Tu rêves de quoi ? Il se passe quoi dans trois mois ?_ » « _J'ai très bien dormi. Pas assez mais très bien… Ah ah désolée t'as pas l'âge requis pour mes rêves. (bon en général je me souviens pas de mes rêves mais bon), dans trois mois, j'ai dix-huit ans, âge légal en Californie pour faire l'amour avec son copain._ » L'envoyant, elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit sa meilleure amie avec qui elle travailla sérieusement trois longues heures avant que son père ne vienne la chercher. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps seulement Sarah devait aller voir sa grand-mère. Intriguée de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son copain, elle prit son portable s'assurant de ne pas avoir raté son message mais non. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Son père la ramena chez eux et elle monta dans sa chambre, énervée d'être sous surveillance. Elle se sentait fautive de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. « Non mais sérieux, si j'avais su que ça serait l'Enfer, j'aurais pas parlé de mon copain, s'énerva-t-elle. Ok il est plus vieux mais justement, c'est ça qui fait toute la richesse de notre histoire. Les mecs de mon âge ne pensent qu'à coucher, avant de passer à la suivante… Je me demande comment je vais faire samedi… Faudrait que j'arrive à convaincre un oncle ou autre de me couvrir mais il y a peu de chance… Et puis merde, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber amoureuse de Shane ! Maman n'avait qu'à pas l'inviter à la maison de temps à autre, et… Et puis non ce n'est pas une erreur. J'adorais quand il dînait chez nous. Nos genoux qui se frôlaient, nos pieds qui se touchaient quand on changeait de position, son regard amusé quand je le contredisais sur ses goûts musicaux… » Elle soupira longuement en se laissant tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux repensant à ces quelques dîners où elle pouvait le regarder à volonté, se régaler de la douceur de sa voix, enregistrer la musique de rire et la brillance de ses yeux quand il lui souriait. Un « bip » la prévint qu'elle avait un message et elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux déçue d'être dérangée dans ses pensées. « _Tu sais que quand tu parles comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu attends de moi que je te prenne ta virginité avant de passer à un autre ? C'est un moment important dans la vie d'une femme, tu ne dois pas la brader comme ça._ » Soupirant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au message l'appelant directement.

« - _Bonjour princesse._ Hello beau gosse. Bonne journée ? _Je glande, tout va bien. Et j'essaie de te comprendre mais tes derniers messages me perdent._ Navrée, ce n'est pas le but. Et je ne brade pas ma virginité. Simplement, je suis amoureuse donc fatalement je m'imagine la perdre avec toi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. _Certes mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes._ Tu m'en vois désolée. Tu sais, j'attends beaucoup plus de notre relation qu'une simple histoire de fesses. _Ah oui ? Et qu'attends-tu de nous ?_ C'est simple. Être heureuse. Tout simplement. Partager la vie d'un garçon qui me comprenne, qui me respecte en tant que personne, ce genre de chose. Pourquoi pas toi ? _Non moi je cherche une fille avec qui faire ma vie. Me marier, avoir des enfants… Avoir quelqu'un qui me lave mes chaussettes_, ajouta-t-il amusé. Oh c'est dégueu ça ! _Tu n'en mets jamais ?_ Si mais chacun lave ses sous-vêtements dans un couple, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. _Pas nécessairement, mais on en reparlera un autre jour._ Ah oui ? Quand ? _Quand tu auras un appart, ou l'âge de partager le mien._ Ça c'est une idée qui me plait. Pouvoir te voir tous les soirs sans que mes parents me prennent la tête. Dormir contre toi et te laisser me faire l'amour, rêva-t-elle un instant. _Décidément c'est une idée fixe chez toi_, se moqua-t-il. Non c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Dans trois mois, on pourra sans que tu risques le détournement de mineur. Mais tu ne vas pas me proposer de vivre avec toi aussi sec. Tu vas attendre que notre histoire soit plus longue. Peut-être attendre que j'ai vingt ans par là et il me paraît impossible que dans deux ans, tu n'es toujours pas osé me toucher. … _Tu pousses tes réflexions loin_, admit-il, _mais je suis d'accord avec._

Elle sourit satisfaite de savoir qu'il ne pensait plus qu'elle était avec lui juste pour perdre sa virginité et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, après une courte pause, ce fut pour changer de sujet. Elle reparla de la rencontre avec sa famille samedi. Tous deux se mirent à réfléchir pour trouver une solution et lorsqu'elle se coucha au soir, elle repensa à leur idée. Qui était peut-être un peu tordu, mais qui lui permettrait tout de même de passer la soirée avec lui.

Malheureusement, elle tomba de son nuage en arrivant au lycée. Clive, attendait Sarah, comme chaque jour, avec ses potes, mais lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, il l'interpella.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Je me suis renseigné sur ce qu'est une sucette poudreuse. Y a que les salopes qui aiment ça, non ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, souffla-t-elle.

« - Parce que t'es la première qui en a parlé. J'ai cherché sur l'internet… Et effectivement elles aiment particulièrement ça les salopes… Comme toi !

« - Je te demande pardon ?

« - C'est toi qui a sous-entendu que c'était un truc délicieux, et qu'on en devenait accro !

« - N'importe quoi ! Sois mignon, retournes jouer avec tes playmobiles, visiblement t'as rien compris aux filles !

Mitchie commença à partir quand il la rattrapa. Sans un mot, il prit sa main et lui donna un préservatif, visiblement usagé la faisant grimacer de dégoût. Elle le lâcha comme s'il l'avait brûlé les faisant rire et rouge de honte, rentra dans le bâtiment principal d'un pas rapide, sous leurs rires. Elle gagna immédiatement les toilettes des filles où elle se lava les mains quatre fois avant de se fixer dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, mais elle se sentait suffisamment sûre d'elle pour rejoindre les couloirs et tout en se faisant, elle envoya un message à son copain. « _Merci. J'ai voulu faire la maligne, devant un petit con qui insulte ma meilleure amie chaque jour ou presque, en parlant de sucette poudreuse… Maintenant il croit que je suis une fervente pratiquante… Help !_ »

« - Hey Mitchie, la forme ?

« - Mouais. Si je croise ton Roméo je l'étrangle mais sinon ça va et toi ?

« - Euh oui tranquille… Il a fait quoi ce branleur ?

Tout en rejoignant leur cours d'anglais, Mitchie lui relata l'incident et la jeune femme vit rouge. Sans réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour et la brunette la suivit perplexe. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement face à Clive qui, ne l'ayant pas vu plus tôt, bomba le torse.

« - Ecoute-moi bien le branleur, dit-elle furieuse, traite encore une seule fois ma meilleure amie de salope et je t'explose le spaghetti que tu as entre les jambes !

« - Oh elle a été se plaindre à sa meilleure amie, ricana-t-il. C'est très adulte comme réaction !

« - Parce que traiter une fille de salope sous prétexte qu'elle connaît une pratique sexuelle que tu ignores, c'est mature peut-être ? La ferme, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Déjà que je n'étais pas intéressée par un petit con dans ton genre mais en insultant ma meilleure amie, t'as grillée la seule chance que t'avais de me faire changer d'avis !

Sur ces mots, elle partit alors que Mitchie la fixait perplexe. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui raconter, songea-t-elle avant de la rejoindre machinalement. » Au moment où elle voulut lui parler la sonnerie retentit et elles coururent pour rejoindre leur salle de classe où elles s'installèrent alors que la seconde sonnerie retentissait.

La matinée lui parut longue surtout la pause. Elle avait cru pouvoir raconter à sa meilleure amie la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Shane la veille mais celle-ci dût attendre, Sarah restant au téléphone avec un inconnu durant les dix minutes dont elles disposaient. Et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle refusa de lui confier le nom de la personne. Ce qui mina un peu le moral de Mitchie mais pas assez pour lui proposer de lui raconter son dimanche en détail pendant le repas du midi.

« - Du moment que ça parle pas de mariée et de Christie ça me va !

« - Cool, parce qu'il est question de Shane et moi et d'une conversation que j'aurais cru ne jamais avoir le courage de débuter.

« - Ok donne-moi un indice. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

« - En un mot ? ça commence par un V et ça ne se perd qu'une fois, dit-elle amusée.

« - Oh !… T'es sérieuse, demanda-t-elle choquée. T'as réussi à aborder le sujet facilement ?

Mitchie hocha frénétiquement la tête surprenant sa meilleure amie qui la prévint qu'elle voudrait tout savoir, puis elles se séparèrent, chacune ayant un cours différent. Durant les maths, puis l'espagnol, la brunette chercha à imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle lui raconterait comment elle avait abordé le sujet mais surtout elle voulait son avis sur un des derniers messages que Shane lui avait envoyé.

Seulement quand il fut l'heure de manger, Sarah lui annonça qu'elle avait un truc de prévu et elle grimaça songeant qu'elle allait manger seule, seulement deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux alors que sa meilleure amie lui demandait de deviner qui était derrière elle.

« - L'odeur de white spirit est criante, sourit-elle. Je paris que c'est mon copain.

« - Gagné, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille. Ce midi, on mange tous les deux.

Mitchie hocha la tête et lui demanda où ils allaient. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au fast-food le plus proche, assis sur la même banquette. Le repas encore intact devant eux, ils s'embrassaient tendrement savourant ce moment. Tous deux songeant que ce repas était une excellente idée et tout en mangeant ils réfléchirent à renouveler l'expérience souvent.

« - Tu sais, hier soir, je pensais justement à toutes les fois où tu es venue manger à la maison, pendant que tu peignais la maison.

« - Ah oui. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu me plaisais déjà et je profitais des repas pour enregistrer chacun de tes traits dans ma tête, chaque rire, chaque sourire, chaque fois que nos genoux ou nos coudes se touchaient involontairement, et…

« - Ola minute ! Tu ne le faisais peut-être pas exprès mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je faisais exprès d'allonger mes jambes, de doucement taper mes pieds contre les tiens, ou mon coude à ton bras. A chaque fois, tu avais les joues qui rosissaient doucement, et ton regard avait un éclat diamantin.

« - Diamantin ?

« - Qui a le même éclat ou la même pureté qu'un diamant et l'amour, crois-moi ma belle, fait briller ton regard comme mille diamants.

« - Wow t'es poète en plus, demanda-t-elle les joues roses.

« - Pour toi ? Je pourrais le devenir, admit-il.

« - Cool. Si un jour tu m'écris un poème, je le mettrais en musique, sourit-elle, comme ça on aura une chanson aussi unique que notre couple, rêvassa-t-elle.

« - Tu la chanteras ?

« - Pour toi. Et toi pour moi. Chacun sa version.

Il rit et lui promit de réfléchir à cette idée puis ils terminèrent leur repas avant qu'il ne la raccompagne à son lycée. Il devait être sur le chantier pour quatorze heures mais il voulait passer quelques minutes avec sa copine loin des autres. Ils restèrent donc enfermé dans sa voiture juste assez près du lycée pour voir quand Sarah leur ferait signe qu'il était temps qu'elle revienne. En attendant, serrant sa copine contre lui, Shane lui murmurait une kyrielle de mots tendre, entre deux baisers, appréciant de la sentir s'accrocher à lui. Même s'il prenait seulement conscience du corps de femme qu'il serrait contre lui. De ses seins qui se pressaient contre lui à chaque baiser, ses hanches fines qui ondulaient à chaque pas, de son bassin qui se frottait contre le sien dès que leurs baisers étaient plus passionnés. Il sentait la sensualité dont elle faisait preuve en caressant ses bras, son cou, ses pectoraux. La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts… Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, il prenait conscience qu'elle n'était pas l'ado qu'il imaginait mais une jeune fille qui muait lentement en femme. Une femme dont il était amoureux, et qui pouvait déjà porter des enfants. Les siens peut-être. Il aimait bien l'idée même s'il la trouvait trop jeune pour être mère. L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons et il s'éloigna de sa copine pour la regarder. Leur baiser avait rendu ses lèvres rouges et gonflés, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et de douceur. Elle était magnifique.

« - Tu sais, souffla-t-il, pour samedi, je préférerais que tu mettes un jeans.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que biologiquement tu peux déjà porter des enfants, donc tu es féconde et donc je commence à avoir sérieusement envie de toi… Et te voir en jupe ne va pas absolument pas m'aider à garder le contrôle.

« - Et tu vas devoir le garder pendant encore trois mois au minimum, admit-elle… Ceci dit, je pourrais être sadique et mettre une jupe exprès, pour te tenter au maximum, exciter ton désir pour que tu n'es plus qu'une chose en tête, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille en frôlant ses pectoraux du bout de l'index.

« - Ce serait une véritable torture, t'en as conscience ?

« - Parfaitement. Qui sait, peut-être vas-tu découvrir mon côté sadique bien plus tôt que prévu.

Elle continuait de parler à son oreille donnant à ses mots bien plus de poids qu'elle ne le pensait, émoustillant peu à peu le jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il cessa de la regarder pour laisser ses yeux glisser sur sa poitrine, dessinant l'arrondi du regard, imaginant leur douceur alors qu'elle continuait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille combien elle aimerait jouer avec son désir ou le sentir la caresser. En l'entendant dire qu'elle avait envie de le sentir la déshabiller, il perdit tout contrôle et fondit sur sa bouche voulant la faire taire. Leur baiser chargé de passion la surprit mais elle répondit rapidement avec autant de fougue, se collant un peu plus à lui. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore disparut et il laissa une de ses mains glisser sur sa taille, remonter sur son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine la faisant sursauter.

« - Désolé, souffla-t-il en s'écartant brutalement, je…

« - Chut. Je ne le suis pas moi, le coupa-t-elle avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

Il déglutit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser alors qu'elle prenait sa main pour la replacer sur son sein appuyant sur ses doigts, voulant sentir ses caresses. Il voulut lutter mais ses envies l'emportèrent et reprit ses caresses la sentant de plus en plus réceptive. Il délaissa rapidement sa poitrine laissant sa main courir sur son ventre, la faisant grogner de déception jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts de son copain passer sous le léger pull qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, elle s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour retrouver son souffle, qui devenait irrégulier. Quelqu'un frappa au carreaux les faisant sursauter et Shane risqua un œil avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que c'était la meilleure amie de sa copine.

« - Ouais, dit-il en ouvrant le carreau après avoir retirer la mains de sous le pull.

« - Désolée de vous déranger les amoureux mais ça sonne dans dix minutes.

« - Ok j'arrive, grogna la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son copain. Merci pour ce tête à tête et… C'était très agréable, souffla-t-elle les joues rouges. On recommence quand tu veux.

« - On en reparle ce soir d'accord, répondit-il gêné.

Elle acquiesça, lui vola un baiser et sortit de l'habitacle avant de suivre sa meilleure amie dans le lycée, inconsciente de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« - Alors ce repas était agréable ?

« - Pire que ça. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue… On aurait pu être arrêtés pour atteinte à la pudeur, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Quoi, hurla-t-elle choquée. La vache, elle est passée où l'accro aux romans pour ado ?

« - Elle a changé de rayon, convint-elle.

« - Ouais. Elle est dans le rayon pour adultes… Ceci dit, je me suis toujours demandée si c'était agréable de faire l'amour dans une voiture.

« - Je pourrais pas te dire. Je préfère les lits. _Muy suave_ (plus moelleux), admit-elle les joues rouges… Au fait comment t'as su que Shane serait là ?

« - Je l'ai appelé à dix heures pour lui proposer de manger avec toi. Bon bien sûr, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai su que tu avais des confidences à me faire mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je survivais encore deux heures mais je veux tout savoir. Je te préviens !

Mitchie rit de bon cœur mais commença à lui raconter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu par sms, puis l'appel où elle avait souvent eu envie de lui avouer qu'elle voulait qu'il cesse de la voir comme une personne intouchable. Elle dut mettre son récit en pause le temps des cours mais put le terminer dans le car scolaire inconsciente qu'elles étaient écoutées. Mitchie put même lui raconter ce qu'elle avait interrompu un peu plus tôt dans la journée puis l'invita à travailler chez elle, afin de terminer son récit.

Elles travaillèrent sérieusement durant une heure puis leurs devoirs terminés, elles reprirent leur conversation initiale cherchant un moyen pour Mitchie d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait à son copain sans qu'il ne pense qu'elle voulait juste perdre sa virginité dans les bras de quelqu'un d'expérimenté.

« - Et lui expliquer simplement non ?

« - Non je m'embrouille les idées… Je lui saute dessus ?

« - Euh là, c'est risqué, rit Sarah… T'es nulle en sport tu risquerais de te manger le mur en sautant.

« - Pas faux !

Elles rirent de bon cœur et quand Steve rentra, il sourit en songeant que son bébé en était redevenu un. Il n'appréciait pas de la voir s'habiller pour séduire, et mourrait d'envie de frapper les garçons qui lui tournaient autour. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien dit bien sûr puisqu'elle les prévenait dès qu'un garçon l'embrassait mais son histoire avec Shane, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle durait depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'ils n'aient rien vu. C'était ce qui le surprenait le plus. Qu'elle ait pu changer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Se promettant de ne jamais laisser une telle chose se reproduire, il monta prendre une douche alors qu'au même moment Sarah quittait la maison.

Restée seule, Mitchie repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture de son petit ami et grogna en s'apercevant qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y retourner. Il lui avait semblé être plus libre et elle voulait retrouver cet homme qui la désirait, qui laissait ses mains caresser ses vêtements, glisser dessous pour toucher sa peau. Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux et allongée sur son lit, chercha à revivre le moment, voulant sentir, à nouveau, ses mains sur elle. Elle réussit sans trop de mal et imagina ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient eu plus de temps. Elle l'imagina très bien caresser la dentelle quelques minutes avant de chercher à passer ses doigts dessous, son autre main se glissant sous son pull, caressant sa peau, électrisant ses sens alors qu'il l'embrasserait avec plus de passion. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut que sa respiration devenait irrégulière, ni que son désir montait doucement. Elle n'était plus là, mais enfermée dans ses pensées, imaginant son copain la déshabiller puis lui faire l'amour après l'avoir ramené chez lui. Elle rêva qu'elle était nue dans ses draps se blottissant contre son corps d'homme, frôlant sa peau recouverte d'une légère couche de transpiration, alors qu'il faisait de même augmentant l'envie qu'elle avait qu'il la fasse sienne, à nouveau. Un « bip » la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle rougit en revoyant les images qu'elle avait eues en tête. Prenant son portable elle déglutit en voyant le message de son copain et l'ouvrit. « _Journée terminée. Je vais pouvoir passer la soirée à penser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma voiture et comment faire pour éviter un nouveau dérapage._ » Blessée, elle répondit « _Pourquoi éviter un autre dérapage ? Qui a dit que je n'ai pas réellement envie de toi ? Que je n'ai pas aimé sentir ta main glisser sur mon nombril, caresser ma poitrine ? On dirait que tu regrettes !_ » Elle l'envoya et alluma son ordinateur tout en attendant la réponse, qui arriva rapidement. « _Mitchie ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait que je regrette mais où on l'a fait. Dans une voiture ! Et devant ton lycée ! C'était irresponsable !_ » Sourcillant, elle répondit « _Alors pourquoi en parler comme si c'était mal ? J'ai aimé chaque seconde. Chaque baiser. Chaque caresse. Et avant que tu ne m'envoies un message, j'étais en train d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer après._ » Dire qu'elle était blessée du message qu'il avait envoyé était un euphémisme, elle se sentait trahie. Elle avait aimé chaque seconde et lui semblait les regretter. Un instant, elle songea que c'était parce qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, mais avant qu'elle ne s'en veuille d'être inexpérimentée, il lui répondit. « _Je_ _peux t'appeler ?_ » Elle répondit par l'affirmative en mettant de la musique pour que la conversation soit moins audible et lorsqu'elle décrocha, il put l'entendre inspirée comme pour se donner du courage.

« - _Ecoute princesse_, dit-il sans préambule, _je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, bien que je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça, mais on a été imprudent dans ma voiture. Si on avait été chez moi, on n'aurait pas cette conversation parce que j'en aurais apprécié chaque seconde, mais là on était dehors, devant un lieu public, aux yeux de tous. Imagine si tes camarades nous avait vu ? J'étais parti pour te déshabiller tu sais ? Ça aurait été un carnage si on nous avait vu. Tu comprends ?_ … Oui, dit-elle doucement. _Mais tu m'en veux toujours_, soupira-t-il. _Explique-moi ce qu'il y a Mitchie._ … Rien… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas autant appréciée que moi quand tu m'as…

Sachant son père rentré, elle n'osa pas aller au bout de sa phrase et chercha un synonyme pour se faire comprendre à son copain sans que ses parents ne puissent découvrir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé.

« - _Quand j'ai caressé ta poitrine_, proposa-t-il amusé par son silence. Ouais. Désolée je ne suis pas vraiment seule du coup… _Oh tes parents sont rentrés._ Voilà, admit-elle, mais oui, j'ai l'impression que ce n'a pas été aussi agréable… _J'en ai apprécié chaque seconde_, la coupa-t-il avec douceur. _Crois-moi. Je te l'ai dit. Si on avait été chez moi, cette conversation n'aurait pas lieu d'être et on aurait été très probablement été plus loin. Je regrette simplement l'endroit, pas l'acte._ Mais si tu pouvais recommencer, tu ne ferais pas pareil, souffla-t-elle. _En effet. Parce que l'endroit était inapproprié. Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas envie de te laisser partir ce midi. Je voulais te garder avec moi, te ramener chez moi, pour te déshabiller, embrasser ta peau, et te faire l'amour,_ confessa-t-il inquiet qu'elle ait peur. _Je regrette d'avoir perdu la tête comme ça, c'était irresponsable de ma part et je m'en excuse._

Il soupira. A aucun moment, il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse mal prendre son message. Bien sûr en recevant sa réponse, il avait senti sa rancœur et s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait mais elle semblait ne pas comprendre qu'il regrettait d'avoir perdu la tête dans sa voiture. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour une séance câlin alors qu'il était devant son lycée, surtout que ça aurait sa première fois et il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour vite fait pour la première fois. Il savait de son ex copine que pour une fille c'était un moment qu'elle se le rappellerait toute sa vie et il préférait préparer l'ambiance romantique quitte à casser la spontanéité du moment, que le faire comme ça, et qu'elle ait des regrets. « Mais elle comprend pas, souffla-t-il. »

« - _Mitchie_, l'appela-t-il avant de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas raccrochée. … Oui ? _Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?_ Oui, oui… J'essayais simplement de me persuader que je n'avais pas été aussi nulle que je ne me l'imaginais. _Crois-moi tu n'as pas été nulle du tout._ C'est vrai ? Pourtant j'ai rien fait. _Tu n'avais rien à faire_, lui rappela-t-il doucement, _simplement à profiter de mes caresses et au vu des soupirs que tu as poussé, tu as… Plus qu'apprécié_. … J'avoue, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Je peux être idiote quand je veux. _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié… Mais maintenant je suis curieux, dans tes songes, on faisait quoi ?_ Euh quoi, demanda-t-elle surprise. _Tu m'as dit dans ton dernier message que tu étais en train d'imaginer ce qu'on faisait après. Donc je te demande, on faisait quoi ?_ Euh… Bon j'avoue mais ne m'interrompt pas sinon tu sauras jamais la fin. _Bien madame_. Ok, alors voilà, on se séparait et tu nous conduisais chez toi, mentit-elle. On rejoignait ta chambre, que j'ai jamais vu, ajouta-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi, tu nous allongeais sur ton lit en m'embrassant avec tendresse. J'ai pris une de tes mains que j'ai glissais sous mon pull pour que tu comprennes que je voulais encore que tu caresses ma poitrine, ce que tu as fait quelques minutes avant de passer tes mains sous la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, avoua-t-elle inconsciente qu'il imaginait ce qu'elle racontait. Tu finissais par retirer mon pull pour embrasser ma gorge, mes clavicules jusqu'à descendre sur ma poitrine et… Et on faisait l'amour… Deux fois, résuma-t-elle les joues rouges. _Hey pas si vite, j'ai pas la suite du film._ Trouve un moyen de m'amener chez toi et je te montre la suite, dit-elle sans réfléchir. _Mitchie_, grogna-t-il, _ça serait dangereux_. Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais ça fait plus classe que « Je peux pas tout dire parce que j'ai déjà les joues super rouge rien qu'en y pensant », donc… _C'est pas faux_, admit-il amusé.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de rire lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle rougissait réellement, ce qu'elle confirma avant de lui envoyer une photo. S'il la reçut, il préféra rester avec elle au téléphone plutôt que la regarder.

Ne pouvant plus se voir autant qu'avant, ils restèrent une partie de la soirée au téléphone et elle décréta qu'elle n'avait pas faim afin de ne pas avoir à raccrocher. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout en continuant ce qu'ils faisaient. Ainsi tout en lui raconta sa journée et les blagues qu'il avait subis à cause de l'érection qu'il avait en arrivant, il mangea et fit sa vaisselle tandis qu'elle préparait son sac ou sa tenue pour le lendemain, lui décrivant sa jupe et le haut qu'elle porterait. Il mit un peu de musique afin de casser le silence qu'il y avait chez lui, et s'allongea sur son canapé l'écoutant volontiers lui raconter sa journée, même si elle lui cacha la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Clive.

« - Mitchie, dit Steve en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper. Encore au téléphone ?

« - Oui. Que veux-tu, demanda-t-elle avec distance.

« - Tout d'abord que tu t'excuses pour ton attitude enfantine de ces derniers jours. Et également pour te prévenir que je t'emmènerais dorénavant au lycée.

« - Merci j'irais en car scolaire, dit-elle simplement avant de retourner à son occupation qui consistait à vernir ses doigts de pieds.

« - Et tes excuses ? J'attends.

« - Je te les ai déjà présentée. Tu ne les as pas accepté tant pis pour toi !

« - Mitchie, s'énerva-t-il, ne commence pas !

« - Ne commence pas quoi ? A te rappeler que j'attends toujours que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir gifler inutilement ? Ou a te rappeler que je ne suis plus un bébé à qui tu peux donner des ordres ?

Shane qui écoutait la conversation fronça les sourcils et se redressa inquiet pour sa copine qui semblait se rebeller contre son père, ce qui l'étonnait. Tendant l'oreille, il nota que personne ne disait mot durant une longue minute puis sa copine soupira.

« - C'est bon, il est parti, je suis tranquille. Tu me disais quoi ? _Mitchie, il s'est passé quoi ?_ Rien, il m'a fusillé des yeux, et il est parti. T'en fais pas, tu l'aurais entendu s'il m'avait frappé.

Il acquiesça rassuré et reprit le fil de la conversation. Conversation qui s'acheva peu avant minuit quand elle commença à bâiller sérieusement. Elle obéit amusée, quand il l'envoya au lit et après avoir raccrochée, lui envoya un sms le prévenant qu'elle comptait bien rêver de lui, puis s'endormit sans attendre de réponse.

Elle ne lut sa réponse que le lendemain. « _Si tu rêves de moi, tu me racontes et en détail, je te préviens, je veux TOUT savoir. PS : J'adore le teint cramoisi de ta photo._ » Elle sourit et prit sa douche avant d'enfiler sa jupe bohémienne bleu ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc tout simple. Descendant, elle prit son petit déjeuner sous le regard perplexe de sa mère qui trouvait sa tenue étrange.

« - Tu vas quelques part après le lycée ?

« - Oui. Dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs puisque c'est le seul endroit où je suis libre.

« - Mitchie, on fait ça pour ton bien.

« - Non vous faites ça parce que vous pensez à tort que Shane profite de moi et parce que vous avez décidé qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi sans prendre en compte le fait que je suis amoureuse. Nuance !

Terminant son petit-déjeuner, elle monta se laver les dents puis se maquilla légèrement avant d'ajouter plusieurs bijoux jouant au maximum le look bohème. Amusée, elle prit une photo d'elle grâce au psyché de sa chambre et l'envoya à son copain avant de prendre son sac bandoulière. Fin prête, elle descendit, enfila ses sandales et quitta la maison pour rejoindre l'arrêt du car scolaire en regrettant de n'avoir pas pu jouer un peu.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, pour elle, puisqu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à un thème. Le car s'arrêta et elle regarda l'heure avant de sourire. Elle aurait le temps de jouer un peu si personne ne l'arrêtait. Décrétant que rien ne l'en empêcherait, elle sortit du car et rejoignit la salle de musique où elle s'enferma pour jouer du piano. Seulement lorsqu'elle sortit de cours, ce fut pour croiser Clive qui draguait une première année. Il s'arrêta cependant en la voyant.

« - Tiens voilà la salope du lycée !

« - Ce surnom va me coller encore longtemps, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Ah bah après ce que j'ai vu hier, un paquet de temps. Bien que ce sont les prostituées qui baisent dans les voitures non ?

« - Je vais te croire, tu sembles bien plus au courant que moi. Ça doit te revenir cher !

« - Bah si elles sont au rabais comme toi, c'est pas ruineux. Tu prends combien la demi-heure ?

Mitchie le fixa aussi surprise que choquée, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Ou plutôt elle refusait d'admettre qu'il l'avait vu la veille dans les bras de son copain. « Quel moment, se demanda-t-elle. Quand on s'embrassait simplement ? Ou quand il a commencé à me caresser ? » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'écouta qu'à moitié ce qu'il racontait, prévenant tous ceux qui passaient qu'elle était une fille facile. Tess qui passait par là pouffa en entendant la réputation qu'avait sa rivale.

L'an dernier, elle appréciait la jeune femme mais celle-ci lui avait soufflé la vedette en ayant l'honneur d'écrire la comédie musicale de fin d'année du lycée. Tess avait été obligée de suivre ses directives, de porter les costumes qu'elle lui avait imposée, et depuis ce jour, elle rêvait de se venger de la brunette. Elle retint donc l'information puis s'éloigna au moment où Mitchie revenait au présent.

« - T'as dis quoi là ?

« - Je te demandais si tu faisais une ristourne aux camarades de lycée ?

« - Moi je veux bien savoir si elle fait les tournantes, demanda un jeune métis s'appelant Oscar.

« - Ah ouais excellente question. Alors tu réponds ?

« - Imbéciles ! Le jour où vous apprendrez à parler à une femme, ou même à la respecter, on reprendra cette conversation ou plutôt non, on la reprendra pas mais en attendant faites de l'air, s'énerva-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle qui avait espéré que cette réponse calmerait le jeu, découvrit rapidement qu'elle se trompait. Plusieurs de ses camarades lui demandèrent alors qu'elle passait dans les couloirs, combien elle prenait, ou comment la joindre si bien que lorsqu'elle sortit du lycée, elle soupira de soulagement. C'était terminé pour la journée. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant qu'elle était libre. Sarah étant clouée au lit à cause d'une crise de foie, elle n'avait eu personne à qui parler et elle espérait que Shane l'appellerait au soir pour lui faire oublier cette journée désastreuse. En attendant, elle fit ses devoirs puis joua le thème composé au matin, le modifiant à mesure qu'elle le jouait. Elle le termina tout en écoutant son copain parler. Chaque mot lui inspirait un accord, et elle essayait de retranscrire l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans sa musique.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Sarah n'était toujours pas revenue au lycée, Mitchie rejoignit le lycée la mort dans l'âme. Elle avait toujours aimé s'instruire mais depuis que Shane était venu manger avec elle, les cours devenaient insupportables. Trop rapidement, elle arriva devant le bâtiment principal et garant son vélo, elle rejoignit son casier puis alla se laver les mains. Seulement à peine fut-elle entrée qu'un groupe de filles la rejoignit. Elle les observa sans réellement les voir, seulement lorsqu'elle voulut ressortir celles-ci l'en empêchèrent.

« - Alors comme ça c'est toi qui couches avec tous les gars du lycée ?

« - Euh non, moi je couche avec personne, dit-elle en essayant de sortir sans succès.

« - Pourquoi hier mon mec m'a raconté que tu lui avais fait une fellation derrière le lycée dans ce cas ? Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ton vieux dégueulasse plutôt que de piquer les mecs des copines !

« - Ok, d'abord on n'est pas des copines, ensuite je sais même qui tu es alors ton mec… Absolument aucune idée de la tête qu'il a. Si tu crois ses conneries tant mieux pour toi mais je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un du lycée ! Laissez-moi sortir !

« - Pourquoi, demanda une autre en lui tirant les cheveux la repoussant en arrière. Tu couches avec nos gars et tu leur fais même des trucs qu'on refuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te laisserait sortir !

« - Parce que je n'ai rien fait. Je suis encore vierge ! Et pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs alors que je sors avec un type génial franchement ?

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que nous on sort avec des merdes, en demanda une autre en s'approchant la main levée pour la frapper.

« - Hey la touche pas ! Vu qu'elle couche avec tout le lycée, elle doit avoir chopée pleins de saloperies !

« - C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite cette salope, décréta la première. A partir de maintenant tu vas laisser nos mecs tranquilles ! C'est clair ?

« - Mais je ne les approche pas, dans quelle langue je dois vous le dire ?

« - Te fous pas de nous, on a des photos !

« - Que… Quoi, demanda Mitchie surprise.

« - Ouais regarde !

Aussitôt elle lui jeta un paquet de photos au visage et la brunette se recula avant d'observer les feuilles qui tombaient au sol. Sur toutes, on pouvait voir que c'était des montages, plutôt mal fait, mais la méchanceté dont elles faisaient preuve la blessa et elle les regarda toutes cherchant à rester stoïque, ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait de cette haine qu'elle savait injustifiée.

« - Jolies tes photos Mitchie, se moqua Tess en entrant dans les toilettes.

« - Quelles photos ?

« - Celles qu'il y a sur le blog du lycée… T'as une sacrée réputation de suceuse depuis !

« - Vous avez posté vos affreux montages sur le blog du lycée, demanda-t-elles aux filles qui l'empêchaient de sortir.

« - On s'est dit que ça serait pas mal que tout le monde sache la salope que tu es.

« - Fred a même rajouté un billet avec tes tarifs et ton numéro !

Mitchie articula un « quoi » muet et serrant les mâchoires poussa les filles pour sortir de la pièce où elle se sentait étouffer. Seulement le groupe de filles la suivit et jeta les montages dans le couloirs prévenant tout le monde qu'elle couchait presque gratuitement. Une autre cria d'aller voir sur le blog du lycée, une autre listait ses tarifs, alors que Mitchie tentait de rejoindre son cours d'anglais pensant être à l'abri de ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement la nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre et elle se fit insulter à chaque pas. Chaque personne qu'elle avait cru ses amis l'insultait, d'autres lui demandaient comment elle faisait pour se regarder en face et un mec, qui faisait deux fois sa carrure la plaqua contre un mur de casier pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en plaquant sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle le repoussa, sans savoir comment et partit en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut dans sa salle de cours et prit son téléphone dans le but de demander à son copain de l'appeler au soir qu'ils en parlent. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là que lui cacher les moqueries dont elle faisait preuve depuis trois jours, était une mauvaise idée. « Si j'avais su que ça aurait dégénéré à ce point-là, songea-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais parlé de sucette poudreuse ! » Elle maudit son copain mais surtout le collègue de celui-ci en se souvenant que c'était lui qui en avait parlé le premier et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie. « _Pitié reviens vite au lycée, j'en peux plus. _» Sarah lui répondit alors que la première sonnerie retentissait et mettant son portable en silencieux, elle lut sa réponse. « _Désolée je vais mieux mais je vomis encore pas mal donc…_ » « _Je m'en fous, tu vomiras sur tous les cons qui me prennent pour une salope._ »

Elle passa l'heure à parler avec sa meilleure amie seulement dès l'interclasse elle reçut plusieurs appels qu'elle ignora, ne connaissant pas les numéros. Tous laissèrent des messages et elle se promit de les écouter durant la pause n'ayant rien de prévu. L'heure de sport fut un calvaire. Elle avait pensé qu'une heure de volley ball serait un bon défouloir seulement ses camarades pensèrent la même chose et elle reçut des ballons de toute part si bien que le professeur dut l'exclure de son cours afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Même si elle était certaine d'avoir plusieurs bleus prochainement. Sachant qu'il restait une demi-heure, elle prit une douche, puis se changea avant de quitter les vestiaires dès que le cours fut terminé. Se cachant dans un coin, elle prit son portale et nota qu'elle avait vingt appels manqués. Surprise qu'ils viennent de numéros différents, elle écouta les messages.

« - _Aujourd'hui à neuf heures une_, Tu prends combien pour une pipe salope ? _Tapez un pour réécouter, deux pour effacer, trois pour… Effacé. Aujourd'hui à neuf heures une_, Tu fais les plans à trois ? Ma nana refuse de te lécher mais toi… _Effacé_.

Ne voulant pas en écouter davantage, elle raccrocha avec sa messagerie et appela sa mère.

« - _Mitchie ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ?_ Viens me chercher maman, je t'en prie, pleura-t-elle de honte. _Très bien va au bureau j'arrive !_ Merci, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sachant que sa mère ne serait pas là avant vingt longues minutes, elle resta cachée, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et lorsque la première sonnerie retentit et que ses camarades rentrèrent dans les couloirs elle rejoignit le bureau.

« - Vous n'êtes pas encore en cours, demanda la secrétaire surprise.

« - Non, je me sens mal, j'ai appelé ma mère, elle vient me chercher.

« - Je refuse de vous laisser sortir sans explications. C'est d'ailleurs interdit et…

« - Je m'en fous, je pars quand même.

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit dans un coin tentant de refouler ses larmes en voyant son téléphone sonner à nouveau. Elle refusa tous les appels et lorsque sa mère arriva affolée, elle la rejoignit.

« - On s'en va s'il te plait, dit-elle à bout de force.

« - Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir sans une autorisation et…

« - Bon écoutez si ma fille va mal, l'autorisation c'est moi qui la donne. Je la ramène chez moi, décréta Connie.

« - Il me faut une explication, insista la secrétaire.

Pour seule réponse, Mitchie prit son téléphone et appela sa messagerie avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

« - _Aujourd'hui a neuf heures deux,_ Hey la salope, tu fais aussi la sodomie ? Parce que là tu m'intéresses.

« - Et c'est comme ça depuis ce matin, avoua la jeune femme en raccrochant. Des filles ont trouvés drôle de faire d'horribles montages de moi et les ont postés sur le blog avec mon numéro de portable !

« - Qui ?

« - Aucune idée, je les ai jamais vu.

La secrétaire sortit le « years book » et demanda à Mitchie de les lui désigner. Elle obéit et en reconnut trois sur les sept des toilettes et ajouta Tess Tyler à la liste avant de demander l'autorisation d'aller chercher ses affaires de cours pour la journée. La secrétaire l'y autorisa et discuta avec Connie des suites à donner à de tels actes.

Se faisant petite, Mitchie passa devant les classes et rejoignit son casier qu'elle ouvrit. Aussitôt plusieurs montages tombèrent au sol et elle les ramassa tout en sentant ses larmes revenir. Prenant ses affaires, elle revint au bureau, les montages dans les mains, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tant de haine et d'irrespect. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tendit les montages ramassés, à la secrétaire qui les donna à Connie en lui rappelant de porter plainte le plus vite possible.

« - Comment ça porter plainte, demanda-t-elle quand elles furent dans la voiture.

« - La secrétaire pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour que ces filles comprennent, c'est de porter plainte contre elles et tous ceux qui ont appelé ou autre. Alors tu n'effaces aucun message, on file imprimer les billets du blog, les commentaires et après on va au poste de police.

La brunette acquiesça simplement et attendit sa mère dans la voiture. Son téléphone avait cessé de s'allumer, pour le moment et elle souffla soulagée. Elle avait un peu de répit. « Bon calme-toi Mitchie. On est vendredi, demain tu vois Shane et tu passes la soirée avec sa famille, le reste attendra lundi, songea-t-elle en respirant calmement. »

« - Allez en route, dit sa mère en fermant sa portière. Prête ?

« - Non mais allons-y… Maman, tu as quoi contre Shane ?

« - Il est trop vieux pour toi. Il a trente ans et à son âge on veut s'amuser, coucher avec un tas de filles, tester un tas de choses illégales et je ne veux pas qu'il ait cette influence sur toi.

« - C'est un garçon bien maman. Il cherche à faire sa vie, tu sais ? Pas à coucher avec tout l'alphabet… Demain je dois rencontrer sa famille, tu sais ?

« - C'est hors de question ! C'est un vieux dégueulasse qui te rempli le cerveau de mélasse !

« - Maman, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Shane est adorable. Il me protège, veille à ce que je sois heureuse et…

« - De toute façon, tu ne sortiras pas demain soir !

« - Génial ! Non seulement je suis persécutée par tout le lycée mais même mes parents refusent que je sois heureuse ! Je vais dire un truc, t'as qu'à faire demi-tour, acheter un pistolet et me tuer, ça ira certainement plus vite, dit-elle furieuse.

« - Ne prends pas cet air tragique, ce n'est qu'une passade et…

« - Je suis amoureuse de lui maman ! Je compte bien faire ma vie avec ! Quoique papa et toi pensiez ! Je rêve, je vais avoir dix-huit ans mais vous me traitez comme si j'étais une petite fille !

« - On ne te traite pas comme une enfant et tu n'as que dix-huit ans Mitchie tu n'es pas encore une adulte ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille, on arrive au commissariat.

La brunette fixa sa mère froidement avant de descendre de la voiture pour la suivre jusqu'au poste de police. Elle songea à faire l'enfant pour énerver sa mère et partir plus vite seulement se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle avait du supporter, elle changea d'avis et suivit l'officier qui prit sa plainte.

Durant une heure, elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, comment tout avait commencé, et comment elle avait vécu les choses puis lui montra les photos trouvés dans son casier. Elle fit également écouter sa messagerie vocale et quand onze heures sonna, elle reçut plusieurs sms et les appels recommencèrent. Le policier finit par décrocher à un appel mettant le haut-parleur.

« - _Tu veux pas me sucer la queue après le repas ? Je te file vingt dollars pour la pipe !_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, demanda le policier surpris. _Oh euh pardon monsieur, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro._ Et également de langage !

Le jeune raccrocha et Mitchie serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle retenait ses larmes depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler et si certaines avaient coulés la plupart étaient encore dans ses paupières. L'homme de loi les vit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire par égard pour elle, se contentant de lui tendre un mouchoir avant de la reconduire à l'accueil.

« - La plainte est enregistrée. Je ne saurais vous conseiller de changer de numéro de téléphone, nous gardons celui-ci comme pièce à conviction. Quant à vous mademoiselle, vous devriez songer à prendre des cours par correspondance pour le reste de l'année.

« - D'accord. Je peux reprendre les numéros qui comptent pour moi ?

Il hocha la tête, lui tendit de quoi écrire et elle prit que le numéro de Sarah, celui de Shane qu'elle nomma Noémie, ainsi que sa famille et quelques connaissances de ses vacances.

« - Bien, soupira-t-elle fatiguée. Je peux rentrer en prison maintenant ? Mes parents refusent que je sorte parce qu'ils n'aiment pas mon copain, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard surpris du policier.

« - Je suis certain que vos parents ont d'excellentes raisons.

« - Ouais. Il est trop vieux pour moi selon eux, tout ça parce qu'il majeur.

« - Il a trente ans Mitchie !

« - Vingt-neuf, la corrigea-t-elle.

« - C'est trop vieux !

« - Tu parles t'as quinze de moins que mon père, tu peux pas me jeter la pierre !

« - Bon ça suffit Mitchie. On peut rentrer, demanda Connie gênée.

Comme il le leur assura, elles sortirent de la pièce et Mitchie refusa de parler à nouveau à sa mère. Elle attendit que celle-ci soit garée, sortit de la voiture et rejoignit la salle de bain où elle se changea. Reparler de ce type qui l'avait embrassé de force la fit vomir et quand elle eut l'estomac vide, elle se lava, avant de mettre sa jupe en mousseline rouge avec un débardeur noir, puis rejoignit sa chambre. S'enfermant elle mit de la musique, et réfléchit à comment s'habiller pour le lendemain. Trouvant la tenue, elle sourit et prévint son copain qu'elle était prête pour demain avant de s'installer pour faire ses devoirs.

La journée passa tranquillement pour Mitchie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses devoirs, elle appela Sarah et lui raconta les grandes lignes de ce qu'elle avait raté avant de lui proposer d'aller sur le blog du lycée pour plus d'infos, puis regarda un film au salon, attendant qu'il soit assez tard pour aller se coucher.

Lorsque son père rentra, il trouva curieux de la voir devant la télé puisqu'elle n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'elle leur avait avoué qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il demanda à sa femme la raison de sa présence.

« - Elle a été victime d'intimidation. Des camarades ont trouvés amusant de faire des montages de Mitchie dans des positions… Ils ont du prendre des photos porno sur internet et remplacer le visage par le sien. Ils ont postés ça sur le blog du lycée depuis notre bébé se fait harceler par ses camarades qui lui envoient des sms cochons et des messages vocaux bien pire ! Elle va terminer l'année chez nous, et je pense que la faire changer d'état pour sa fac lui sera bénéfique.

Intrigué, il se connecta et chercha les photos. Il ne mit malheureusement pas longtemps à les trouver puisque c'était les derniers billets de postés. Choqué, il appela sa fille qui le rejoignit sans un mot attendant simplement de savoir pourquoi il l'empêchait de regarder Percy Jackson se battre contre Luke Castellan.

« - C'est quoi ça ?

« - Des montages papa.

« - Pourquoi ont-ils ton visage ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Un type a lancé la rumeur que je couchais avec tous les mecs et… Tu connais les rumeurs plus tu démens, plus ça prend de l'ampleur.

« - Mais pourquoi toi ? Tu étais plutôt appréciés au lycée je me trompe ?

« - Non. J'étais appréciée mais y en a un qui ma vu embrasser Shane dans sa voiture et il a…

« - Tu as revu ce garçon, hurla-t-il.

Mentalement fatiguée, elle ne chercha pas à minimiser les choses et lui raconta qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble un midi. Elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de parler ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la voiture qu'il la gifla si fort qu'elle se cogna au mur. Sous le choc, elle le fixa avec peur puis quitta la pièce s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle prit un sac de sport mit de quoi passer la nuit ailleurs et le cacha attendant que ses parents soient couchés pour s'enfuir. Elle ignorait où aller. Sarah n'était plus contagieuse mais elle doutait que Sally la laisse dormir chez elle incognito, seulement elle ne savait pas si Shane accepterait de l'héberger pour la nuit. « Voir deux comme ça, je pourrais rencontrer sa famille, songea-t-elle. » Cette décision lui plut de plus en plus et elle se décida. Se souvenant qu'elle n'avait plus de téléphone, elle pesta en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prévenir. A la place, elle ajouta la tenue qu'elle comptait mettre pour la rencontre, de quoi se laver ainsi que se maquiller et se fit une note mentale de prendre les chaussures qui allaient avec avant de partir.

Ses parents se couchèrent à vingt-trois heures et elle descendit chercher deux paires de chaussures et son sac à main puis remonta dans sa chambre où elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Jetant son sac qui heureusement ne fit aucun bruit en tombant, elle escalada la façade remerciant le dernier propriétaire d'avoir installée un arbre près du mur. Dès qu'elle fut en bas, elle ramassa son sac et quitta le jardin en souriant. Ses parents ignoraient qu'elle sortait souvent ainsi depuis que la porte d'entrée grinçait. Elle traversa rapidement la rue puis prit le métro jusqu'au quartier où vivait son copain. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour arriver devant la porte de l'immeuble et elle voulut sonner quand elle croisa Bernie. Il la reconnut et la fit entrer avant de la prévenir que Shane était sorti.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre… Je peux rester ici ?

Il acquiesça et lui proposa un chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste et commençait à avoir froid.

…

« - Bon allez, je vous laisse ! Amusez-vous bien, sourit Shane en voyant Josh draguer une plantureuse blonde.

Ses amis le saluèrent de la main et il quitta la boite à une heure du matin. Il savait qu'il aurait pu rester mais il avait besoin d'avoir la tête froide pour le lendemain soir. Il rentra rapidement et se gara avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

« - Encore debout Bernie ?

« - Je vous attendais monsieur Gray.

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

« - Votre amie est arrivée il y a une heure et demi, dit-il en désignant Mitchie.

En la voyant, le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il nota tout de suite le sac qu'elle avait avec elle et les légers bleus sur elle. « Il a osé la frapper, songea-t-il furieux… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé ? » Tout en réfléchissant il prit son sac de sport puis la porta s'assurant que son sac à main ne tombait pas. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Hey, souffla-t-elle encore endormie. Surprise !

« - Hey princesse. Accroche-toi je t'emmène.

Elle acquiesça et entoura son cou avant de remercier Bernie d'avoir veiller sur elle. La minute d'après ils entraient dans l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au neuvième étage. Durant tout ce temps, il refusa de la poser, acceptant de la lâcher uniquement pour l'asseoir sur son canapé.

« - Ah merci. J'aime bien être dans tes bras, mais tu sens l'alcool et la cigarette. Je préfère quand tu sens l'iris.

« - Fallait me prévenir que tu venais, j'aurais pris une douche.

« - J'ai plus de téléphone, avoua-t-elle.

Devant son regard surpris, elle lui raconta l'enfer qu'elle vivait depuis trois jours, et pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit puis la journée qui s'achevait enfin. Il se calma vis-à-vis du père quand elle raconta l'heure de sport qu'elle avait vécu.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, il lui avait servi de quoi boire et lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, il soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas la violence gratuite d'ordinaire mais apprendre que une centaine d'élèves s'étaient tous tournés vers elle pour la blesser le fit voir rouge. Il eut envie de les frapper, leur rendre la douleur qu'ils avaient infligée à sa copine et plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la question qu'elle lui posa.

« - Shane, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« - Oui princesse ?

« - Est-ce que… Je peux dormir chez toi ? Juste le temps que…

« - Je te l'ai dit, tu peux compter sur moi. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, et demain on réfléchira au reste d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et en voyant ses grands yeux tristes, il ne résista pas à l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui. Il ouvrit les bras l'invitant à se pelotonner contre lui et sourit en la voyant le rejoindre rapidement. Elle se blottit contre lui, inspira longuement avant de se mettre à tousser.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai, je sens le tabac, rit-il avant de retirer son tee-shirt. C'est mieux là ?

« - Attends je vérifie.

Se replaçant, elle posa sa tête contre ses pectoraux et inspira longuement.

« - C'est parfait. Tu sens plus l'iris mais tu sens bon, souffla-t-elle en posant son nez sur sa peau. C'est pas du parfum mais ça me plait, murmura-t-elle en continuant de sentir le haut de son torse. On dirait que c'est une odeur de musc, souffla-t-elle en continuant de renifler sa peau. C'est rassurant. Comme si l'odeur me protégeait.

Plongée dans son activité, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'à chaque mot prononcé, ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau et il finit par relever son visage pour venir l'embrasser délicatement. Abandonnant l'idée de définir ce qu'il sentait, elle répondit à son baiser avant de se mettre à genoux pour glisser ses mains dans son cou alors qu'il l'enlaçait. A ce moment-là seulement, il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis mardi et mit plus de passion dans leur baiser. Elle l'imita avant de faire doucement glisser ses mains de son cou à son torse, se régalant de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle griffa accidentellement son téton et il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.

« - Tu triches, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

« - Comment je fais ça ?

« - Tu m'as obligé à retirer mon tee-shirt alors que toi tu gardes le tien.

« - Je t'ai rien obligé à faire, répondit-elle contre ses lèvres, mais il est vrai que t'es torse nu et pas moi… Ceci dit, ajouta-t-elle après un baiser, rien ne t'empêche de me retirer le mien.

Il sourit contre sa bouche et fit glisser ses mains sous le débardeur qu'elle portait, sans le lui retirer. Il se contenta de caresser son dos, savourant la texture douce et soyeuse de sa peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, conscient que le débardeur suivait le même chemin. Elle sursauta lorsque, se collant à lui, elle sentit son torse nu contre son nombril et mit plus de passion dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Elle sourit en le sentant frôler la fermeture de son soutien-gorge et comme l'air les sépara, elle se rassit légèrement, l'obligeant à retirer ses mains. Sans le quitter des yeux elle retira elle-même son débardeur avant de revenir contre lui notant, avec satisfaction qu'il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Lentement, il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de glisser une main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui alors qu'il les faisait basculer afin de les allonger sur le canapé. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, elle soupira contre sa bouche. L'air leur manqua rapidement et il délaissa ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou, alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Se caresses devinrent plus appuyées et il sut qu'il venait de trouver une zone sensible de son cou aussi il la titilla du bout de la langue appréciant de l'entendre soupirer de plus en plus fort se cambrant doucement contre lui. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui rappela qu'il était en train de faire une erreur mais quand elle soupira son prénom d'une voix chargée de désir, il la bâillonna, voulant découvrir son corps de femme. Sa main retrouva rapidement la poitrine qu'il avait commencé à frôler avant d'être dérangé et sourit en s'apercevant que ce soir rien ne pour les arrêter. Sauf eux !

« - Mitchie, grogna-t-il contre son épaule.

« - Ou… Oui ?

« - Tu me le dirais si tu n'étais pas prête ?

Elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse et doucement il fit glisser un doigt sous la dentelle noire. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il frôla son mamelon et il embrassa son épaule revenant jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de lentement descendre sur la dentelle alors que son doigt continuait de frôler le petit bout de chair durci par le désir. Ses lèvres le remplacèrent rapidement et elle gémit doucement appréciant le traitement qu'il lui infligeait, ce qui l'encouragea. Oubliant qu'il était tard, qu'elle avait eu une journée harassante, et qu'ils devraient se coucher, il fit glisser sa main sur la bretelle et la fit tomber sur son bras avant de tirer dessus pour libérer le sein qu'il embrassa avec douceur la faisant se cambrer un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa un nouveau baiser, puis un autre voulant qu'elle l'appelle à nouveau, seulement si ses soupirs furent de plus audibles aucun mot de sortit de sa bouche et il fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau. Elle retira ses doigts de ses cheveux s'accrochant au canapé alors qu'il la mettait doucement au supplice. Sa main droite vint chercher la sienne et il sourit lorsqu'elle la posa sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, qu'il fit glisser libérant sa poitrine. Sa main vint se poser naturellement sur sa peau découverte la faisant sourire, sans qu'il le sache. Relevant la tête de quelques millimètres, il souffla sur le mamelon et sourit en sentant sa copine se cambrer puis recommença ses baisers, s'amusant à titiller cette zone sensible avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. Il sursauta néanmoins en sentant la fougue avec laquelle elle lui répondit et l'imita tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses côtes, frôlant sa taille, ses hanches avant de s'approcher à ses cuisses qu'il plia. La seconde suivante, elle s'accrocha à lui et sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, avant de grimper sur son lit. Il l'allongea avec tendresse et allait revenir contre elle quand elle se redressa en lui demandant d'attendre. Il obéit et la seconde suivante, il la regarda défaire son soutien-gorge devenu inutile puis se rallonger l'invitant à revenir contre elle.

…

Lorsque Mitchie se réveilla le lendemain, elle sourit de bonheur en sentant qu'elle dormait contre son petit copain et en attendant qu'il se réveille repensa à leur soirée. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant des baisers qu'il avait déposés sur sa poitrine, son nombril, ses cuisses, la douceur de ses mains en la déshabillant. Certes ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas prête mais elle ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait pas cherché à la presser, ni à la convaincre, se contentant de revenir l'embrasser avant de la rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Shane remua et elle leva la tête voulant le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait éveillé depuis plusieurs minutes et la fixait amusé.

« - Bien dormi princesse ?

« - A la perfection, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche. Et toi ?

« - C'était magique. Un petit-déjeuner ça te tente ?

Elle acquiesça mais n'osa pas sortir du lit, seulement vêtue de sa culotte. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il fouilla dans son dressing et lui tendit un tee-shirt la faisant sourire. Elle l'enfila rapidement puis le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où ils préparèrent un copieux petit-déjeuner, qu'ils prirent devant un film dont ils ne virent pas la fin trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser, se caresser, se chatouiller.

A seize heures cependant, alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans le lit, il soupira. Remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle mordait pour ne pas que les voisins devinent leur activité, il l'embrassa la faisant revenir au présent.

« - On doit partir dans deux heures pour être chez mes parents à l'heure. Et vu que tu n'es pas prête à faire l'amour, j'en conclue qu'une douche à deux est exclue donc je te laisse te laver la première.

« - T'es un amour, souffla-t-elle.

« - Mais ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude sinon je t'oblige à prendre une douche froide.

Elle rit et lui promit de faire son possible pour qu'il ait de l'eau chaude pour se laver puis remit le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté au réveil pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Le temps qu'elle se lave, il resta allongé à ne rien faire, se contentant de profiter de ce petit week-end qu'ils vivaient loin des problèmes. Il avait conscience que dès lundi, il devrait aller travailler et qu'elle devrait retourner chez ses parents mais il n'en avait aucunement envie. Fermant les yeux, il chercha un moyen de la mettre à l'abri de son père puis se souvenant de la passion que le sien avait, ouvrit les yeux et l'appela lui demandant de cacher les photos et d'éviter le sujet, expliquant rapidement que sa copine était arachnophobe. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails et raccrocha lui avouant qu'il avait encore des choses à faire. Il eut à peine terminé la conversation que l'eau s'éteignit et il sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, il sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa copine penchée au-dessus de lui.

« - Il te reste de l'eau mais tu n'auras accès à la salle de bain qu'après m'avoir embrassé, dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

« - Ok. Viens là, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant avant de l'attirer contre lui.

La seconde suivante il se rallongea et les fit basculer alors que ses mains reportaient à la conquête de sa poitrine. Elle mit fin au baiser et chercha à lui échapper inconsciente que plus elle bougeait plus leur bassins s'entrechoquaient augmentant le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à se soustraire à sa prise et lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche remplacer ses mains, cessa de se débattre préférant profiter de ses caresses. Lentement, il descendit sur son nombril, et sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle ne portait que le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Doucement, il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur sa peau, sa hanche, puis s'approcha de son aine s'attendant à chaque seconde qu'elle ne le repousse. Se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas prête, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, relevant le tee-shirt à chaque baiser.

« - T'as conscience que te savoir presque nue dans mon lit est une torture ?

« - Je n'avais pas prévu que tu ne le découvre, confia-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

« - Alors sache-le, tant que ce week-end ne sera pas terminé, je profiterais de chaque occasion que j'aurais pour glisser mes mains sous tes vêtements.

« - Donc je n'ai plus qu'à me balader nue pour que tu ne sois pas tenter ?

Surpris par sa réponse, il cessa de l'embrasser et se redressa pour la fixer. Elle avait les joues rouges, signe qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle ne lui laissait croire, mais ses yeux brillaient de désir et il soupira.

« - Tu n'es qu'une horrible tentatrice Mitchie Torrès, sache-le !

« - J'en ai conscience, avoua-t-elle avant tirant sur le drap pour se cacher. Et toi tu devrais aller te laver sinon on sera en retard ce soir.

« - Ok princesse. Mais sois gentille avec moi, sois habillée quand je reviens.

Elle rit et lui promit que c'était son intention aussi il quitta la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle s'habilla et commença à se sécher les cheveux le temps qu'il termine. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain, la prévenant qu'elle pouvait venir si elle voulait, et elle le rejoignit pour se coiffer. Il rit en la voyant sortir de quoi se maquiller et l'observa faire fasciné par sa dextérité. Il la voyait rarement maquillée et le peu qu'elle mettait relevait, selon lui, sa beauté naturelle.

« - Tu veux que je te prête mon mascara, lui demanda-t-elle en sentant son regard.

« - Non, ça m'a l'air dangereux ce truc. Ma première copine a passé une soirée à l'hôpital à cause de ça. Ne me demande pas comment, mais elle s'en était mis un paquet dans les yeux.

« - En effet… Voilà je suis prête, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je te plais ?

Shane prit un instant pour la regarder. Elle portait une jupe bordeaux asymétrique, et un bustier noir des plus simples. Très peu maquillée, elle avait simplement mis un peu de mascara et souligné ses yeux de noir, un peu de fard rose sur ses joues, qui camouflaient légèrement le bleu qu'elle avait. Une paire de boucles d'oreille discrète et une chaîne où pendait un cœur achevaient sa tenue.

« - Comme à chaque fois, sourit-il.

Rangeant ses produits, elle vint l'embrasser et le prévint qu'elle était prête. Observant l'heure, il lui proposa de partir et sourcilla en voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas de veste.

« - Tu sais qu'il fait frais le soir ?

« - En effet mais j'ai pas pensé à prendre la mienne donc… Je ferais sans.

Il soupira et lui promit de lui tenir chaud au cas où puis ils quittèrent l'appartement au profit du garage. Mitchie apprit que la famille de son copain habitait à Santa Ana, dans une maison similaire à celle dans laquelle elle avait grandie.

« - Et que savent-ils de moi ? Et de notre relation, demanda-t-elle.

« - De toi ? Que t'as pas encore l'âge de voter, que t'es arachnophobe. Et que je t'aime. C'est tout. J'ai jamais trop aimé parler des autres à leur place donc… Oh ils connaissent ton prénom également.

« - C'est énorme, rit-elle.

Il l'imita et profita d'être dans les bouchons pour faire glisser sa main sur la cuisse découverte de sa copine qui sourit avant de confirmer ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il profiterait de toutes les occasions.

« - Heureusement que je ne fais pas pareille.

« - Tu m'étonnes… Mais, à ma décharge, ta peau est plus douce que mon volant.

« - Je suis plus réactive aussi.

« - Et plus tentante.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser lui permettant de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il n'alla pas plus loin se rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus et soupira en voyant les bouchons.

« - Bon et bien on ne sera pas en avance.

« - Ouais… Mince j'ai oublié les fleurs pour ta maman, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en voyant un fleuriste. Attends-moi je reviens.

Tout en parlant, elle se détacha et rejoignit la boutique. Deux minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit, un mètre plus loin, et se réinstalla posant son bouquet sur ses genoux alors qu'il décrétait qu'elle était folle. Ce qui la fit sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à _West third Street_, avec cinq minutes de retard et il se gara devant une maison rose qui plut tout de suite à la jeune femme. Se détachant, elle prit le bouquet, inspira longuement pour se donner du courage puis remonta la petite allée avec Shane qui frappa à la porte.

« - Ne t'étonnes pas si mon père parle araignée, c'est sa grande passion, dit-il avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« - Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas face à face avec une de ses affreuses bestioles ça me va.

« - Bonsoir maman, dit-il en entrant suivi par sa petite amie. Je te présente Mitchie. Mitchie voilà Justine ma mère.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer Mitchie.

« - Pareillement, sourit la jeune femme avant de lui tendre les fleurs. C'est pour vous remercier de m'inviter ce soir.

« - C'est très gentil de ta part. Allez ne restez pas dans l'entrée. Shane tes frères arrivent dans quelques minutes. C'est Nate qui conduit mais ton frère a une urgence donc…

« - D'accord, dit-il en conduisant sa copine au salon. Mon grand frère, Jason est pédiatre au _Children's Hospital_, lui expliqua-t-il, et Nate termine ses études d'historien pour devenir archéologue ou prof. Il n'est pas encore décidé.

« - Ils font des métiers intéressants.

« - Il paraît mais j'aime le mien donc…

« - C'est le principal s'il te rend heureux, tu sais, dit-elle amusée.

« - Bah il m'a permis de te rencontrer non ?

Elle rougit légèrement et il lui présenta son père en entrant dans la pièce.

« - Mitchie, mon père Charles. Papa, Mitchie ma copine.

« - Oh ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

« - Moi de même.

« - Shane ne parle pas vraiment vous. Vous étudiez quoi ?

Mitchie sourit en entendant la question mais plus encore en sentant son copain se tendre près d'elle.

« - En fait, je suis en dernière année de lycée. Je compte devenir professeur de musique plus tard.

« - Oh alors vous faites parti de la chorale de votre lycée ?

« - Seigneur non, rit-elle. Leurs uniformes sont affreux. Rouges avec de grosses bandes blanches et plein de paillettes. En fait je fais partie de la troupe de théâtre du lycée. Depuis l'an dernier j'écris les spectacles, je créais les costumes et les chorégraphies.

« - Ce doit être passionnant.

« - En effet. Et c'est agréable de voir le public applaudir votre travail à la fin des représentations.

« - Et de quoi celui de cette année, demanda Shane intrigué.

« - C'est un remix d'Aladdin. Le film Maléfique*** m'a donné à réfléchir. Je suis partie du principe qu'il n'y avait pas de magie. Le génie est troubadour aux nombreux talents qui s'est pris d'affection pour Aladdin quand il était enfant.

Il lui promit de venir voir le spectacle la faisant sourire, puis Justine arriva avec l'apéritif. Des canapés et des bretzels accompagnaient des verres remplis de liquide rose. Un cocktail à base de fraises, de framboises de menthe et d'eau pétillante, expliqua-t-elle. Chacun prit un verre et tout en commençant l'apéritif, ils discutèrent faisant connaissance avec la jeune femme.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un éclat de rire retentit. « Nate » chuchota Shane en reconnaissant la voix de son frère.

« - C'est pas drôle gamin, dit une autre qu'elle soupçonna appartenir à Jason.

« - Ah si attends que je raconte ça à Shane ! Tu vas morfler !

« - C'est quoi l'histoire, demanda le concerné curieux.

« - Ah je savais bien que c'était sa voiture. Tu te souviens que Jase nous bassine depuis deux mois avec son infirmière qu'il trouve mignonne, dit-il en le rejoignant avant de s'arrêter en croisant le regard de l'adolescente, euh je te raconte plus tard. Tu dois être Mitchie ?

« - Exact. Et toi Nate ?

« - Tout juste. Et lui c'est Jason, l'aimant à râteau.

« - Oh ça va, une infirmière m'a dit non sur huit, c'est plutôt pas mal.

« - En effet, admit la jeune femme amusée.

« - Tu vois, dit le nouvel arrivé en fixant son petit frère. Ravie de te rencontrer… La vache maman nous avait dit que ta nouvelle flamme était jeune mais là… T'es à deux doigts du détournement de mineur mec.

« - A trois mois serait plus exact, soupira ce dernier, mais je te remercie de ta délicatesse. Comme toujours, tu dis exactement… Ce qu'il ne faut pas !

« - Il paraît ouais. Alors comme ça t'as presque vingt et un ans ? Tu parais plus jeune.

« - Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, âge de la majorité sexuelle. Enfin en Californie.

« - T'as l'air vachement au courant !

« - Ouais j'ai eu un cours de sexualité y a trois mois, je sortais déjà avec Shane, j'ai retenue ce que j'ai pensé être important.

« - Bon et si on s'éloignait du sujet pour ce soir, proposa Nate les joues rouges. T'es encore au lycée donc ?

Elle rit et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Charles un peu plus tôt, puis découvrit que Justine avait été pâtissière avant de s'arrêter à cause de problèmes de santé, alors que son mari se passionnait par l'arachnologie, tout en travaillant comme vendeur de voiture chez Porsche. Naturellement elle dut parler de sa famille et expliqua sommairement que sa mère était chef traiteur et son père tenait une quincaillerie à Santa Barbara, sans donner plus d'information, préférant écouter Nate et Jason se chambrer mutuellement, souvent accompagné par Shane.

« - C'est donc à ça que ressemble une fratrie ordinaire, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient à table.

« - T'es enfant unique ?

« - Ouais. Mon père n'a jamais voulu d'autres enfants. Sarah a bien un frère mais il a huit ans, dit-elle à son copain, et elle passe son temps à vouloir l'enfermer dans un placard quand on parle sinon il répète tout à ses parents.

« - On le faisait aussi, admit Shane, mais nous c'était Jason qu'on enfermait.

« - Sale gamins, j'aurais du vous noyer dans un lac, grommela-t-il amusé. D'ailleurs fais attention à celui-là, dit-il en désignant le peintre, il adore jeter les gens à la flotte.

« - Faux !

« - Ah non, là je confirme, sourit Nate. Regarde quand on squatte le camp de Brown ? Tu nous jette tous à l'eau !

« - C'est pour vous aider. Vous êtes tous en train de marcher en crabes comme si vous aviez peur de l'eau, se défendit-il.

« - Ouais… A ce propos Caitlyn te remercie de l'avoir jeter l'autre fois. Elle a du se racheter un portable.

« - Navré, je m'excuserais quand on se recroisera. Cait c'est la copine de Nate, ajouta-t-il pour Mitchie qui sourit. D'ailleurs tu te rachètes un portable quand ?

« - Lundi après le lycée… Ah oui non pendant. Je suis assignée à résidence pour mes études. Du coup Aladdin se fera sans moi, réfléchit-elle. Faut que je réussisse à convaincre Sarah de s'en occuper à ma place.

« - Elle soliloque souvent, demanda Jason perplexe.

« - Moins que sa meilleure amie mais oui, admit-il. Mitchie ?

« - Oui ? Oh désolée, j'ai encore réfléchie à voix haute ?

Il lui confirma en souriant puis la conversation se fit toute seule. Chacun parlant de son métier, de ses aspirations, de ses rêves, et lorsqu'ils passèrent au salon pour boire un café, ils se racontaient des anecdotes de leurs enfances. Elle découvrit que plus jeune Shane voulait être pompier, et qu'il avait été volontaire durant près de cinq ans, avant d'arrêter quand Cindy, avec qui il sortait à l'époque, le lui avait demandé, et il découvrit qu'elle avait fait près de dix ans de danse.

« - Au fait maman, tu n'oublie pas, je pars en Italie durant le mois de mars.

« - J'aime pas te savoir si loin Nate, grommela-t-elle.

« - Ouais mais c'est important. On a retrouvé quelques testons datant de quinze cent quinze. Cory, mon chef d'étude m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour l'estimation.

« - Au risque de passer pour une imbécile, c'est quoi un teston, demanda Mitchie.

« - C'était la monnaie française de l'époque crée par Louis XII en quinze cent quatorze. C'est très rare d'en trouver. Ça fait un ramdam pas possible dans la communauté historique. Avec Cory on va voir s'il s'agit bien de l'effigie de Louis XII et si elles sont en argent comme elles doivent l'être.

« - Je croyais que c'était l'écu la monnaie courante de l'époque. C'est que dit mon prof d'histoire en tout cas.

« - Le teston n'est pas resté longtemps. Il a été inventé à Milan en quinze cent quatre et abandonné en quinze cent dix-sept sous le règne de Henri III, qui l'a remplacé par l'écu.

« - Je vois… C'est dommage que je n'ai plus le droit d'aller en cours, j'aurais paru vachement intelligente avec toutes ses infos, rit-elle.

« - Pourquoi t'as plus le droit ? T'as mis le feu ?

« - Non, dit-elle en devenant blanche.

Shane s'en aperçut et comprit combien elle avait dû souffrir durant les quelques jours où elle s'était faite harcelée par ses camarades. A nouveau, il se sentit furieux contre eux de s'être attaqué à sa copine qu'il savait aussi douce que gentille et soupirant prit la parole.

« - Mitchie a eu quelques problèmes avec ses camarades et pour éviter qu'elle rate son année, le principal lui a conseillé de terminer l'année chez elle, résuma-t-il.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, intimidation ? C'est classique, soupira Jason en le voyant acquiescer. On vient d'avoir une formation pour apprendre à déceler les premiers signes et ainsi parvenir à aider les jeunes dès le début. Certains commencent le harcèlement dès neuf ans, d'où ma présence. Les jeunes sont de plus en plus violents, il parait.

« - Ils n'ont pas été tendre avec moi, admit-elle avec crainte.

« - J'imagine, soupira Nate. Ecoute si t'as besoin, je te filerais des tuyaux en histoire, je me débrouille pas mal, sourit-il, et ma copine est une crack en math.

« - Merci. Je prends note et dès que j'ai un nouveau portable, je demande ton numéro à Shane parce que je suis nulle en histoire.

« - Aucun problème.

Heureusement, la conversation changea de sujet et la jeune femme retrouva rapidement son sourire. Jason faisait énormément de blagues se moquant de ses frères, qui le lui rendaient bien, elle réussit même à faire la conversation à Justine qu'elle trouva adorable. Elle eut cependant plus de mal à accrocher avec Charles. Sa passion pour les araignées l'en empêchait et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle en avait peur, elle déglutit… Même si elle réussit à lui raconter l'anecdote sans problème.

« - Ton cousin est un malade, s'exclama Nate choqué.

« - Je sais et j'espère un jour lui rendre la pareille.

« - La vengeance est mauvaise conseillère, sourit Shane.

« - Ce n'est pas de la vengeance, ce n'est que justice, nuance.

« - Moi je suis d'accord avec Mitchie, décréta Jason. D'ailleurs si tu veux de l'aide, compte sur moi.

« - Oh merci, c'est adorable.

Assurant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, il lui proposa plusieurs idées les faisant rire et lorsque minuit sonna, Shane mentit en expliquant qu'elle devait rentrer chez ses parents. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde espérant les revoir et lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la rue, elle se tourna vers son copain en souriant.

« - Bon… Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé non ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Je pense que ma famille t'adore. Mes frères c'est sûr, ma mère aussi mais je crois qu'elle va avoir du mal à se faire à notre histoire.

« - Et ton père ?

« - Il a une relation plutôt bizarre avec ma mère donc il se rangera à son avis.

Elle hocha la tête et replia ses jambes les entourant de sa jupe pour les réchauffer. Il s'en aperçut et se gara rapidement avant de retirer sa veste pour la lui donner afin qu'elle n'est pas froid.

« - Oh merci. Je trouve ton geste follement romantique mais je me serai contentée du chauffage, tu sais ?

« - On sera chez moi dans vingt minutes à peine, il ne t'aurait pas réchauffé. A cette heure, ça roule bien, ajouta-t-il en la voyant sourciller.

Elle acquiesça en silence et se blottit dans sa veste inspirant le col à plein poumon. Il sourit à ce geste et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle se pencha vers lui afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourcilla et tout en sortant, elle lui expliqua que c'était pour le remercier de sa galanterie. Prenant sa main, il l'attira contre lui et embrassa sa joue, la remerciant d'être aussi simple à contenter.

« - Ne grandis plus. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes aussi compliquée que les filles de mon âge, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Laisse-moi atteindre mes dix-huit ans et après ça ne me dérangera plus.

Ils rirent doucement et pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble blottit l'un contre l'autre. En attendant l'ascenseur, Mitchie se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement le remerciant de cette soirée qu'elle passait en sa compagnie et lorsque l'élévateur arriva, il la porta refusant que leur baiser ne s'interrompe. La porte se referma sur eux et elle appuya sur le neuf avant de s'accrocher à son cou, appréciant qu'il la porte comme une mariée. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son appartement, il se déchaussa rapidement, et lui retira sa veste qu'il laissa tomber au sol avant de déposer sa copine, comme la veille sur son canapé. Mettant fin au baiser, il embrassa son nez avant de sourire. Tout en la fixant, il s'approcha de ses jambes afin de lui retirer ses chaussures. Dès que la dernière fut tombée, la jeune femme vint vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je regrette presque tu ne sentes plus le tabac. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée que tu te déshabilles pour moi.

« - C'est toujours possible tu sais ? Suffit de demander.

« - Oh tu le ferais juste parce que je le demande ?

« - A condition que ce soit réciproque, sourit-il. Il n'y a pas que toi qui es apprécié de dormir presque nu.

Elle rit, pour cacher sa gêne et sans un mot, quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre. Il la suivit, voulant savoir où elle allait et sourit en la voyant à genou sur le lit. Le fixant, elle retira son bustier avant de lui tendre la main. Il eut un léger sourire et défit la chemise qu'il avait mise pour l'occasion avant de rejoindre sa copine qu'il allongea doucement sur le lit.

Mitchie ouvrit les yeux la première et après s'être assurée qu'il dormait toujours, quitta le lit chaud pour rejoindre la cuisine, enfilant rapidement la chemise qu'il avait la veille. Tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner, elle repensa à leur premier baiser. Lorsqu'il avait terminé de repeindre la maison, avec ses collègues, il lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau. « _1-213-555-5634 Appelle-moi si tu veux aller voir un film un soir… Même si t'as pas envie d'aller au ciné. Shane._ » Elle l'avait appelé, intriguée par son message et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le cinéma où ils avaient regardé « Percy Jackson : La mer des monstres ».

_Flash-back_

_Durant le film, elle n'avait pas osé prendre sa main même si elle en mourrait d'envie. A la fin de la séance, ils s'étaient levés et avaient soudainement proposé de boire un verre quelque part, voulant prolonger le moment au maximum. Ils s'étaient naturellement retrouvés au pub qui faisait face au cinéma où ils avaient discutés presque une heure._

_« - Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme compagnie pour aller au cinéma ?_

_« - Mieux qu'une passionnée de musique qui écrit des spectacles pour son lycée, qui a un sourire magnifique et de la conversation ? Non. Je dois avouer que t'es la seule que j'avais envie de voir._

_« - C'est agréable à l'oreille… Tu ne veux pas le redire ?_

_« - Hm non. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, se moqua-t-il. Et toi alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?_

_« - Ton message était explicite. Je devais t'appeler si je voulais allez au ciné. Non je devais t'appeler que j'ai envie ou non d'aller au ciné. Donc j'ai appelé._

_« - D'accord mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyer bouler ?_

_« - J'aime bien ta compagnie. Tu sais au lycée les mecs parlent tous de la même chose. Leurs futures voitures, le dernier match de basket ou de rugby, les filles qu'ils veulent mettre dans leurs lits… Et je suis jamais dans la liste, c'est agaçant, rit-elle._

_« - J'aurais dit que c'était flatteur de ne pas être dans la liste des filles faciles. On ne doit pas avoir la même vision des choses._

_« - Non, on a la même mais c'est agaçant de les entendre dire que je suis pas assez bandante pour reprendre leur termes. Même si j'aime l'idée qu'ils ne pensent pas à moi pour… Enfin sous la douche quoi, dit-elle les joues rouges. Et puis tu as plus de conversation qu'eux et en plus tu connais autre chose de la musique que le dernier cd de Bieber ou de Rihanna, ce qui me change complètement._

_« - Ok donc je suis là simplement pour te changer les idées ?_

_« - Non ! J'apprécie ta compagnie, je te l'ai dit. Et également ta conversation, pas seulement ton sourire… Euh attends ça c'était supposée rester dans ma tête._

_« - Pourquoi ? C'est agréable à entendre. Autant que si je te disais que j'aime voir tes yeux briller quand je te souris. Tes joues rouges quand tu es gênée. Même si ce que je préfère chez toi c'est ton rire qui me contamine fatalement._

_« - Dis donc, dit-elle les joues rouges, à t'écouter, on pourrait croire que je te plais._

_« - Et ça te dérangerait si c'était le cas, demanda-t-il en la fixant._

_« - Je ne sais pas. Ça serait agréable et très flatteur, ça c'est certain après… C'est le cas ?_

_« - Peut-être bien. T'es mignonne, intelligente, franche, honnête, passionnée de musique et de cuisine. Tu as un sourire qui me fait craquer, avoua-t-il se régalant de voir ses joues devenir plus rouge encore, et ton côté « petite fille fragile »… J'aime bien sentir ce que je ressens quand tu me regardes._

_« - Et tu ressens quoi, demanda-t-elle en se penchant._

_« - Le besoin de te protéger, te faire sourire ou rire… L'envie de t'embrasser pour savoir si tes lèvres sont aussi douces qu'elles le semblent. Elles ont la couleur des fraises et c'est un de mes fruits préférés donc je m'interroge._

_La brunette rougit fortement à ces mots et détourna le regard pour reprendre contenance, malheureusement, il choisit ce moment pour changer de position. Leurs genoux se frôlèrent, sous la petite table ronde et elle reporta son regard sur lui._

_« - Peut-être que ça me plairait bien en effet… De savoir que je te plais, ajouta-t-elle. Mais t'as conscience que je ne suis qu'une gamine ? Qui pense beaucoup à toi et qui s'est déjà imaginer t'embrasser à plusieurs reprises mais qui n'a que dix-sept ans._

_Il sourit et refusa de répondre. A la place, il paya l'addition et lui proposa de la raccompagner. L'heure de son couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner et il refusait qu'elle soit punie par sa faute. Il avait envie de la revoir rapidement._

_Durant le trajet en voiture, il se tut, se concentrant sur la route, et se gara dans sa rue avant de se tourner pour la regarder._

_« - Tu sais, tu n'as peut-être que dix-sept ans et moi vingt-neuf mais il se trouve que tu me plais._

_« - Vraiment ?_

_« - Vraiment. Et je te le prouve quand tu veux._

_« - Maintenant ?_

_Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes puis reprit sa place._

_« - Convaincue ?_

_« - Non, sourit-elle. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton baiser._

_Il sourit mais se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle pour l'embrasser réellement. Elle y répondit aussitôt et ferma les yeux avant de s'accrocher à son cou appréciant de sentir réellement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Il embrasse divinement bien, songea-t-elle lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Deux mains glissèrent sur sa taille la faisant sursauter et elle revint au présent avant de fermer les yeux en sentant son copain embrasser son cou.

« - Bonjour, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Bien dormi princesse ?

« - Comme une reine, sourit-elle avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Et toi ?

« - Parfaitement. J'ai été déçu de me réveiller seul mais le reste était parfait.

Elle rit et lui expliqua qu'elle avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, ce qui le fit sourire. La portant, il l'emmena au salon, l'allongea sur le canapé avant de l'embrasser se collant à elle. Elle grogna contre sa bouche mais répondit autant à son baiser qu'à ses caresses se laissant transporter dans ce qu'elle appelait « sa bulle de bonheur ».

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

Ils se redressèrent l'un et l'autre surpris par les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée et Shane lui proposa de rester ici le temps qu'il aille voir. Il n'était pas arrivé dans l'entrée qu'une voix masculine cria :

« - Police, ouvrez ou on enfonce la porte !

« - J'arrive, dit-il alors que Mitchie le rejoignait perplexe.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourcilla en faisant face à trois policiers. L'un deux bedonnant, le regarda quelques secondes, de haut en bas avant de fixer son regard sur la jeune femme, s'attardant sur ses jambes. S'en apercevant, Shane leur demanda un instant, ferma la porte et lui conseilla de s'habiller avant de rouvrir dès qu'elle ne fut plus en vue.

« - Shane Gray, demanda une jeune femme métis.

« - En personne. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Est-ce que mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès est chez vous ?

« - En effet. Elle passe le week-end ici.

« - Selon ses parents, elle aurait fugué de chez eux hier matin aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Depuis quelle heure est-elle chez vous, demanda le policier bedonnant.

« - Pouvons-nous entrer monsieur Gray ?

« - Je n'ai sans doute pas le choix, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand au moment où la brunette revenait avec un short qu'elle lui tendit.

Il la remercia en souriant et observa les trois policiers pénétrer dans son appartement, tout en s'habillant rapidement. Le premier fixa, à nouveau la jeune femme qui resta près de Shane inquiète de ce qu'il se passait, tandis que l'autre homme, un grand dadais roux aux yeux bleus, observa la pièce où ils étaient tous.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, reprit la jeune policière en fixant la brunette qui acquiesça. Je vais vous demander de nous suivre. Vos parents ont signalés votre fugue hier matin à nos services et…

« - Je refuse de retourner dans cette maison, la coupa-t-elle en prenant la main de Shane.

« - Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

« - Mon père me gifle sans raison dès qu'il est question de mon copain.

« - Je comprends malheureusement, ce n'est pas à nous de régler ce point. Néanmoins si ces gifles laissent des traces sur vous, vous pouvez faire un signalement au poste de police le plus proche et…

« - Et vous croyez que les bleus que j'ai sur les joues viennent d'où ?

« - Et les autres, demanda le rouquin.

« - Je les ai eu au lycée, j'ai déjà porté plainte pour ceux-là, éluda-t-elle.

« - Très bien, ramassez vos affaires, reprit la jeune femme, nous allons vous conduire au poste de police afin que vous signaliez les bleus à un agent, qui vous demandera certainement de fournir une attestation médicale et…

« - N'importe quel médecin peut en attester, intervint Shane curieux.

« - Du moment qu'il est agrée, oui.

« - Va voir mon frère, dit-il à sa copine. Tu lui as raconté l'histoire hier, tu n'auras pas à le refaire.

« - Très bien, je passerais par l'hôpital. Ensuite, demanda-t-elle à l'agent de police.

« - Il y aura une enquête. Si jamais votre père lève la main sur vous à nouveau, appelez la police immédiatement. Quelqu'un interviendra.

Mitchie hocha la tête et leur demanda quelques minutes le temps de ranger ses affaires et retourna dans la chambre suivie par la femme en uniforme. Lorsque ce fut bon, elle suivit les policiers hors de l'appartement. Shane la retint quelques secondes pour l'embrasser et glissa, dans sa main, un papier qu'elle se promit d'ouvrir quand elle serait dans sa chambre.

Comme convenu, elle passa au _Children's Hospital_, où Jason se trouvait, comme de fait exprès, et tout en lui raconta l'histoire des bleus de ses joues, lut le mot que son copain lui avait donné. « Si jamais t'as besoin voilà l'adresse de mes parents. Je leur expliquerai vite fait la situation le cas échéant. 1565 _West third Street_. Love »

« - Bien, ça, sourit Jason en lui tendant un papier à en-tête, c'est l'attestation pour la police. Et ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un papier plié en deux, c'est mon adresse. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un abri. Shane la connaît. Je le préviens par message dès que la police s'en va.

« - Merci beaucoup Jason, mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider parce que je sors avec…

« - Je ne me sens obligé de rien, sache-le. Seulement depuis que Karen est morte, on veille sur les femmes dans ma famille, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'examen.

« - Qui était-ce ?

« - La marraine de Shane… Etrange qu'il ne t'ai pas parlé d'elle. Enfin bref, bon courage pour tes démarches et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

« - C'est promis. Merci.

Il lui assura que c'était normal puis s'éloigna dans le couloir alors qu'elle suivait la police au commissariat afin de faire un signalement. Elle n'osa pas porter plainte contre son père, parce que c'était son seul mauvais côté, aussi elle se contenta de faire une main courante, se promettant de la faire passer en plainte s'il récidivait. Quand tout fut fait, elle regagna la maison de ses parents, escortée par la police. Connie ouvrit la porte avant même qu'elle se soit détachée et enlaça sa fille, sans que Mitchie n'ait de réaction. Elle en voulait d'autant plus à ses parents qu'elle avait promis à Shane de rentrer chez eux, dès le lundi. Il devait la déposer avant de partir travailler. S'éloignant de sa mère, elle dit au revoir aux agents de police et gagna sa chambre sans un regard pour personne. Allongée sur son lit, elle pensa au petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé, à la journée de repos qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, et maudit ses parents. Se relevant, elle prit sa guitare et commença à jouer.

« - _Pourquoi revenir ici / Dans une maison sans vie / Si loin de mon paradis ? / Dans ses bras, j'oublie tous mes soucis / Lui seul sait me faire rire / Se cache derrière chacun de mes sourires._

Accélérant le tempo, elle fit passer sa colère dans ses mots, afin de l'évacuer.

« - _Pourquoi m'avoir arraché à ses bras / M'avoir ramené ici sans me laisser le choix / Vous n'avez pas le droit / De nous éloigner comme ça. / Ecoutez mes mots de colère / Alors que j'entre dans une nouvelle ère / Mon adolescence se termine ici / L'époque où j'étais une petite fille sage, c'est fini !_

« _Je voudrais revenir vers toi / Me blottir contre toi / Oublier que tu n'es pas avec moi / Que je ne suis plus chez toi. / Je maudis cette famille / Qui cherche à contrôler ma vie / C'en est fini de cette petite fille / Qui ne savait que dire oui !_

Tout en chantant, Mitchie pensa à son copain aux moments magiques qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, regrettant d'avoir ruiné leur dernier réveil en sortant du lit trop tôt. Même si la police était arrivée peu après qu'il se soit levé, à ces yeux, ils ne seraient pas venus si elle était restée couchée. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle décréta qu'elle n'était pas là avant de reprendre sa chanson.

« - _Oubliez que je suis ici / Ce n'est pas ma décision / Je devais revenir que lundi / C'était sa condition._

Elle continua de jouer de la guitare, puis se calmant doucement, sa mélodie s'en ressentie. Se lassant, elle reprit le thème qu'elle avait composé en pensant à Shane, et l'améliora, recherchant la perfection pour cette chanson en particulier. Elle la travailla le reste de la journée refusant de manger, ni même de parler à ses parents, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Sarah frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Mitchie lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait raté, le harcèlement au lycée, la nouvelle gifle de son père, sa fugue, son week-end avorté chez Shane, la rencontre avec sa famille, la fin de la soirée achevant son récit sur l'arrivée de la police. Supposant que la conversation était écoutée, elle tut les démarches qu'elle avait faite, voulant les garder secrète pour le moment. La conversation dura plusieurs heures puisque la jeune femme posait sans cesse des questions à son amie, voulant connaître les détails, le visage de la famille de Shane, ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le laissant la déshabiller ou l'embrasser. Comment elle avait vécu son échappée, faisant rire Mitchie qui répondit à toutes les questions avant de lui demander un service.

« - Prête-moi ton portable que je lui envoie un sms. Le temps que j'en ai un nouveau.

« - Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant. Au fait tu jouais quoi quand je suis arrivée ?

« - Une mélodie que m'inspire Shane. J'essaie de la rendre parfaite. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, certains accords ne sont pas assez doux, souffla-t-elle en écrivant un message.

…

Dès que la porte se referma, Shane prit son portable et appela son frère.

« - _Docteur Gray, que puis-je pour vous ?_ C'est moi, dit-il simplement. T'es à l'hôpital ? _Je commence dans une heure Shane._ Vas-y avant. Mitchie doit faire un signalement pour les bleus qu'elle a au visage et je pense qu'elle préférerait éviter d'en parler à son généraliste. _Ok j'y vais. J'ai une heure à rattraper de toute façon. Je te tiens au courant._ Merci Jase. _C'est rien. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour mon petit frère._

Il sourit et raccrocha avant de prendre une douche, attendant des nouvelles de sa copine. Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de téléphone, il se demanda comment faire pour communiquer avec elle et pensa à déposer une lettre dans sa boite à lettre puis songea que ses parents pourraient la lui cacher.

Une heure passa puis son frère l'appela.

« - _Bon rassure-toi Mitchie va bien. Elle pleure même pas, mais elle a la rage contre ses parents, soyons clairs._ Comme n'importe qui à sa place, je crois. _Ouais… Elle m'a raconté pour les bleus de ses joues. Son père est dingue sérieux !_ Ouais et je peux pas l'aider, ce qui me tue, je te jure ! _T'inquiète, je lui ai donné mon adresse. Ils me connaissent pas et je l'ai prévenu, si elle a besoin, elle vient chez moi et nous deux on échangera d'appart le temps que la situation se calme._ Merci, t'assure. Je lui avais donné l'adresse des parents au cas où. _Ouais enfin tu la vois se pointer chez eux et leur expliquer qu'elle fugue parce que ses parents cautionnent pas votre histoire ?_ Ouais, j'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai eu à peine deux minutes pour lui dire au revoir je te signale. _Ouais… Bon faut que je retourne bosser, mais je te tiens au courant si elle se pointe chez moi._

Shane remercia son frère, et une fois qu'il eut raccroché, rangea son appartement n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il comptait sur cette activité pour ne pas penser à sa copine quittant son appartement escortée par la police, mais sans réel succès. Partout où se posaient ses yeux, quelque chose lui rappelait le week-end qu'ils avaient passé. Le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait fait et auquel ils n'avaient pas touchés, la veste qui traînait au sol, son lit défait, les oreillers et draps imprégnés de son odeur, la bouteille de parfum qu'elle avait oublié, le tee-shirt qui faisait office de pyjama… Il finit par tourner en rond et se décida à sortir pour se changer les idées. Même s'il repensa aux deux fois où il l'avait porté dans l'ascenseur, le temps que celui-ci le ramène au rez-de-chaussée où il espéra ne pas croiser de souvenirs. Malheureusement, ce fut Bernie qui s'excusa d'avoir envoyer la police chez lui avant de lui demander quel était le problème.

« - Mitchie s'était enfuie de chez elle, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction du parking et monta dans sa voiture, pour grogner en sentant le parfum qu'elle portait. « Décidément, songea-t-il, je suis condamné à penser à ma copine. » Soupirant, il sortit de sa voiture et commença à se balader à pied, mais changea d'avis en voyant Aliza arriver. « Oh non pas la pire de toute ce matin, songea-t-il. » Faisant chemin inverse, il prévint le gardien qu'il n'était là pour personne puis prit les escaliers. Il monta les étages et lorsqu'il fut au sien, souffla avant de rentrer. L'interphone sonna au même moment et refusant de décrocher, se désaltéra et s'installa devant la télé, espérant trouver quelque chose pour lui faire oublier Mitchie quelques heures. Notant que _Independance Day_ allait commencer, il s'installa confortablement et mit son portable en silencieux. La seconde suivante, Aliza l'appela et il grogna en se souvenant combien elle était collante.

_Flash-back_

_Après avoir raccompagné Mitchie au plus près, suite à leur troisième rendez-vous qui s'était terminé par de nombreux baisers dans sa voiture, il rentra chez lui. Il eut à peine de le temps de se garer qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec une personne qu'il reconnut rapidement. Malgré sa teinture blonde, et les dix kilos qu'elle semblait avoir perdu. « Et merde, songea-t-il »._

_« - Al', que fais-tu ici ?_

_« - Je sais pourquoi tu as rompu, dit-elle s'approchant de lui ondulant les hanches comme jamais._

_« - Parce que tu m'étouffais. Je me souviens même te l'avoir dit ! Retire tes mains, s'énerva-t-il en les retirant de son cou._

_« - Non ça c'est l'excuse que tu as donné. Mais je connais la vérité. J'ai demandé à Jason et…_

_« - Je sais tu as harcelé mon frère et il t'a raconté n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de toi. Mais la vraie raison, c'est ça, tu es étouffante. Maintenant lâche-moi et rentre chez toi !_

_Il avait conscience d'être méchant sans raison mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas s'il restait gentil. Seulement sa technique ne fonctionna pas puisqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait quitté parce qu'elle avait quelques kilos en trop. La seule excuse que Jason avait trouvé pour éviter de lui dire ce que lui pensait. Elle était casse-pieds._

_« - Bon écoute, je vais être franc Aliza. Je t'ai remplacé. Y a d'abord Justine que j'ai quitté parce qu'elle s'appelait comme ma mère, ensuite Cindy, Beth, Zoey, Pétunia… Je suis obligé de continuer, mentit-il. Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que tu avais quelques kilos superflus, mais parce que t'es chiante._

_« - Menteur, je sais qu'en vrai ce sont mes kilos qui nous ont éloignés._

_« - Non tu es casse-couilles ! Etouffante, gonflante, toujours en demande de tendresse, insatisfaite, méchante, hautaine, jalouse, prétentieuse, trop sûre de toi, possessive…_

_« - Si j'ai tous ses défauts, pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi trois mois ?_

_« - Honnêtement ? Parce que tu es une FAB toujours en demande !_

_« - C'est quoi une FAB, demanda-t-elle surprise._

_« - Une nana __F__acile __À __B__aiser. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'en ai marre des plans cul !_

_Enervé, il entra dans son immeuble ignorant les sanglots qu'il entendit. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle lui avait souvent fait le coup des larmes et même s'il ne supportait pas de voir une fille pleurer, surtout par sa faute, cette fois-ci il fit exception se concentrant sur l'enfer qu'il avait vécu en restant avec elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

« J'aurais pourtant cru avoir été assez méchant pour qu'elle m'oublie, songea-t-il avant de se concentrer sur le film quand il démarra. » Plongé dans l'histoire il ne vit pas son portable s'allumer à plusieurs reprises, ne supprimant les appels manqués que pendant une des publicités. Elle l'avait appelé sept fois et il allait éteindre son téléphone lorsqu'il vit le sms d'un numéro inconnu. « _Hello beau gosse, c'est ta princesse (sur le portable de sa meilleure amie). Je voulais te tenir au courant. J'ai fait une main courante (un signalement en gros) pour les bleus, ton frère m'a assuré que je pouvais venir chez lui s'il recommençait à me gifler et maintenant je m'en veux à mort en songeant que j'aurais dû rester dans tes bras ce matin. Tu me manques. Love _» Il sourit et voulut répondre mais songea que peut-être Sarah était partie et changea d'avis. Reposant son portable, il replongea dans le film, plus serein à présent que Mitchie lui avait assuré bien aller.

…

Quand sa meilleure amie partit, Mitchie remonta dans sa chambre bien décidée à terminer la chanson qu'elle écrivait seulement sa mère l'appela et elle fit demi-tour. Elle la fixa en silence cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Ecoute ma belle, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir d'avoir demander à la police de te ramener ici mais c'est pour ton bien et je sais…

« - Non, tu ne sais pas justement, s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Tu ne sais pas que chez Shane je me sens plus en sécurité qu'ici ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il passe son temps à me rappeler que je n'ai pas besoin de faire l'amour avec lui pour lui prouver que je l'aime ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne m'a jamais fait pleurer, contrairement à vous ! Tu ne sais pas que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur ce matin quand la police m'a ramené ici de force ! Tu ne sais pas que Shane est très protecteur avec moi ! Qu'il veille sans cesse à ce que je sois bien, pas seulement quand je suis dans ses bras ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en me réveillant dans ses bras après avoir rencontré sa famille ! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai eu mal en découvrant que Justine, sa mère, acceptait plus facilement notre histoire que toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être séparé de lui et de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler pour le rassurer sur le fait que je vais bien malgré qu'on m'ait obligée à revenir… Tu ne sais pas tout simplement et j'ai hâte d'avoir l'âge de pouvoir quitter cette maison, pour me sentir enfin libre !

Sur ces mots, elle commença à repartir quand sa mère l'appela, une nouvelle fois. Se tournant, elle la regarda un instant mais refusa de revenir, préférant monter dans sa chambre, pour terminer sa chanson. Elle pensa que suite à cette tirade, elle serait tranquille mais son père monta la voir moins de deux heures après. Sans lui demander si elle voulait parler, il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit face à elle.

« - Pose cette guitare, je dois te parler !

« - Sors de ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre !

« - Mitchie n'oublie pas que tant que tu seras sous ce toit, tu seras prié de me respecter !

« - Mais je ne demande que ça de partir ! J'ai même essayé ce week-end t'as oublié ? Je ne voulais pas revenir et Shane a accepté que je m'installe chez lui ce week-end uniquement si je revenais demain alors tu vois le respect que je te dois… J'en ai un peu rien à faire ! Je suis ici sous la contrainte !

« - Tu étais chez lui, explosa-t-il. Je t'interdis de le revoir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison ! Avec ta mère, on va veiller à ce que tu n'aies plus aucun contact avec ce garçon et crois-moi tu vas l'oublier !

« - Non mais je m'appelle Mitchie, pas Raiponce, hurla-t-elle en lâchant enfin sa guitare. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enfermer !

« - Tu es ma fille, j'ai tous les droits sur toi et je refuse que tu quittes cette maison ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends, dit-il le regard brillant d'une rage sans nom. Je ne laisserais aucun petit con m'enlever ma petite fille ! Et si pour ça, je dois t'enfermer dans cette chambre et mettre des barreaux à ta fenêtre, je n'hésiterais pas !

Il partit sur ces mots prenant le soin de claquer la porte la faisant sursauter et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Peut-être pleurait-elle sa liberté volée, l'absence de Shane, l'impression que sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenue… Elle l'ignorait mais elle resta à pleurer de longues minutes recroquevillée sur elle-même et lorsque Connie monta la chercher pour qu'elle vienne manger, elle refusa de bouger.

« - Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée Mitchie… Si tu continues, on sera obligé de t'alimenter grâce à une perfusion.

« - M'en fiche, je serai plus libre à l'hôpital qu'ici, dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglot.

« - Mitchie, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un tel état pour si peu. Votre histoire…

« - Va t'en, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de mon histoire Shane, tu ignores tout d'elle !

« - A qui la faute à ton avis ?

« - A vous ! J'étais d'accord pour vous raconter combien je suis heureuse depuis qu'il est dans ma vie, mais vous avez tout gâchés en refusant d'accepter notre histoire !

« - Ce que tu peux être butée, s'énerva sa mère.

« - J'ai de qui tenir ! Sors de ma chambre et retourne voir mon geôlier ! L'heure des visites est terminée !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna le dos à sa mère et elle soupira. Elle comprenait la colère de sa fille mais elle sentit son cœur se briser en sentant que celle-ci s'éloignait d'elle. Quittant la pièce, elle rejoignit son mari dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il la fixa, puis observa le couloir.

« - Elle n'a pas faim.

« - Bien. Qu'elle s'entête, ça nous permettra de passer une soirée en tête à tête.

« - J'ai peur qu'elle se ruine la santé Steve. Peut-être devrions-nous laisser une chance à leur histoire, suggéra-t-elle en le servant.

« - C'est hors de question, hurla-t-il. Mitchie est notre enfant, elle nous appartient ! Je refuse qu'un type nous la prenne ! Cette conversation est close !

« - Mais…

« - Plus un mot Connie ! Mitchie ne quittera pas cette maison ! C'est mon bébé et j'entends bien qu'elle le reste ! Est-ce bien clair, demanda-t-il le regard fou de rage.

Inquiète, elle hocha la tête et il se calma aussitôt avant de déclarer que son repas était excellent. Elle le remercia machinalement, puis tandis qu'ils regardaient un film, elle réfléchit à sa fille.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Mitchie refusa de manger et Connie s'inquiéta davantage à chaque refus. Steve avait beau lui assurer qu'elle viendrait manger quand elle serait affamée, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait et elle comprit que leur fille était prête à mettre sa santé en danger pour pouvoir quitter la maison. Cette constatation en amena une plus dure encore. Leur enfant n'était pas heureuse avec eux. Prenant une décision, elle attendit que Steve soit parti travailler puis proposa à Mitchie de venir avec elle racheter un téléphone. Sa fille refusa de se lever, ni même de répondre et inquiète qu'elle aille mal, elle la retourna. En croisant son regard furieux, elle comprit qu'elle refusait simplement de leur parler et quitta la pièce fatiguée. Fermant la porte à clé, elle prit sa voiture et alla acheter un nouveau téléphone pour sa fille. Voulant se faire pardonner, elle lui acheta le modèle dont elle n'avait cessé de parler des semaines auparavant, fit quelques courses puis rentra chez elle. Remontant à l'étage, elle nota que Mitchie s'était retournée dos à la porte et soupira.

« - Mitchie écoute-moi, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je t'ai acheté un nouveau téléphone mais je ne te le donne qu'à deux conditions. La première tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu recommences à manger. Je te veux à table ce soir.

« - Non et non pour la prochaine. Je ne veux pas de ton téléphone !

« - Mitchie, soupira sa mère en la retournant pour croiser son regard toujours aussi furieux mais brillant des larmes qu'elle venait visiblement de verser. J'ai compris que tu étais malheureuse et je sais que tant que tu n'auras pas le droit de voir ton copain, tu seras ainsi alors la seconde condition est la suivante : Avec l'accord de Shane, tu restes chez lui le temps que je règle le problème avec ton père. Je lui dirais que tu es chez Sarah pour quelques jours, et j'expliquerai à Sally le problème. Tu peux rester chez Shane, s'il est d'accord, à la condition que tu m'envoies de tes nouvelles chaque jour. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

« - Seulement pour la seconde. Je refuse de manger avec lui !

« - Tu vas devoir prendre sur toi. Si tu fais un pas pour redevenir la petite fille qu'il adore, alors il sera plus enclin à te laisser te reposer chez Sarah quelques jours. Réfléchis-y et si tu es d'accord, viens me voir. Je serais dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de ce soir.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et commença à partir. Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte que la brunette se releva.

« - Très bien. Si je peux rester chez Shane, j'accepte de faire semblant d'être redevenue docile, dit-elle ayant une idée en tête.

« - Bien. Allez viens manger je refuse que ton père te voit t'empiffrer par la faim, il en serait trop content.

Mitchie la regarda puis quitta son lit, et sa chambre au profit de la cuisine où elle mangea une assiette de pâte à la carbonara ainsi qu'une salade de fruit, puis monta se laver pendant que Connie mettait le téléphone et les achats dans la chambre de leur fille. Celle-ci était toujours sous le jet quand son père entra et il sourcilla.

« - On dirait qu'elle se lave enfin.

« - Oui elle est descendue pour manger mais j'ai refusé qu'elle se nourrisse tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris de douche. Je pense qu'elle mangera enfin avec nous ce soir.

« - Tu vois, sourit-il satisfait, je t'avais dit qu'elle finirait par arrêter sa grève de la faim. Au fait, demain je prends ta voiture. La mienne a été emboutie par une moto sur le parking. Elle est en réparation pour la semaine.

« - Très bien. J'appellerais un taxi si j'ai besoin de sortir. J'avais prévu de faire les courses demain.

« - Je t'y emmène en rentrant du boulot, je finis à seize heures demain, sourit-il. Ah la salle de bain est libre, ajouta-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je monte prendre une douche.

Connie acquiesça en souriant et lorsqu'il fut parti, grimaça. Il risquait de ne pas apprécier sa démarche mais elle s'en moquait. Elle préférait voir son bébé heureux, quitte à ce que ce soit dans les bras d'un garçon plus vieux qu'elle. « Et puis ma mère ne m'a pas empêché de me mettre en ménage avec Steve, pourquoi devrais-je interdire à ma fille d'être heureuse, se demanda-t-elle. »

…

Quand Mitchie rentra dans sa chambre, elle sourcilla en voyant un petit sac en papier sur son lit et déballa le contenu. Le Blackberry Z30, dont elle rêvait depuis qu'il était sorti en octobre. « Je rêve, songea-t-elle en le regardant. » Rangeant tout, elle se rallongea certaine que son père viendrait la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle avait réellement capitulé et le temps lui donna raison puisqu'il vint la voir dès qu'il fut sorti de la douche.

« - Alors comme ça, tu t'es finalement rendu compte que ton attitude n'était pas mature ? … Mitchie, l'appela-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Tu m'entends ?

« - C'est bon j'ai des oreilles. J'accepte de manger, pas de vous parler ni de te pardonner ! Sors de ma chambre maintenant !

« - Cette attitude ne t'aidera pas à remettre le nez dehors, décréta-t-il énervé avant de sortir.

« - C'est ça, souffla-t-elle doucement avant de se jeter sur son nouveau téléphone.

Déballant tout elle inséra sa nouvelle puce, remit son code pin et l'observa s'allumer en souriant. Elle fouilla aussitôt son tiroir et tapa un message qu'elle envoya à Shane. « _Hello beau gosse. Nouveau téléphone. Et devine mon chéri, si t'es d'acc ma mère veut bien que je passe une semaine chez toi, le temps qu'elle raisonne mon père. Il refuse de me laisser sortir. Je t'aime_ ». Quand il fut parti, elle ajouta le numéro de sa meilleure amie, lui donnant son nouveau numéro puis commença à préparer son sac. Ouvrant son dressing, elle sourcilla en voyant une valise rose tout neuve. La déballant, elle mit plusieurs jeans, deux pyjamas y ajouta ses jupes quand elle reçut un message. « _Enfin je peux te joindre. Trois jours sans pouvoir t'appeler… C'était de la torture. Tu vas bien ? Et oublies ta question, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux. Je te l'ai dit. Si tu avais l'âge, je te proposerais même d'emménager. Love you._ » Elle sourit et assise au sol, répondit. « _Je comprends ta torture, j'ai vécu la même. Je vais bien, je te raconterais tout en détail demain. Mais on ne peut pas s'appeler, mon père ignore que j'ai à nouveau un téléphone… Tu me manques !_ » Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il lui réponde. « _Pas grave, on aura tout le temps de se parler demain princesse. Dois-je préparer une chambre de fortune dans mon salon pour rassurer ta mère ?_ » « _Non, je viendrais sans elle… Je pense d'ailleurs aller chez Jason, elle n'a pas l'adresse et mon père non plus. T'en dis quoi ?_ » « _Je l'appelle pour voir avec lui. Bouge pas._ » Elle rit et continua de faire sa valise, puis quand sa mère l'appela, elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire bêtement. Elle crut qu'elle devrait faire semblant d'être en colère, mais en croisant le regard victorieux de son père, elle sentit sa fureur revenir à grand pas, et passa le repas dans un silence de cathédrale refusant de leur parler. Dès qu'elle fut restaurée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et perdit son attitude boudeuse. Ne voulant pas trahir la présence de son nouveau téléphone, elle l'avait laissé dans sa valise et s'enfermant dans son dressing, le prit pour voir deux messages. « _Trop cool ma belle ! Tu me manquais ! Au fait devine ? La Tyler a été virée pour harcèlement ainsi que les filles qui t'ont chopé dans les toilettes. Quant au spectacle de fin d'année, il a changé. Le directeur, (qui assiste aux répétitions et tout) a demandé qu'on fasse un show sur le harcèlement et comment le combattre efficacement. Pas de chanson cette année sauf si tu m'en ponds une ou deux._ » Elle rit et y répondit avant de lire celui de son copain. « _Mon frère est d'accord. Mais on fera ça après demain. Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Nate donc on est tous invités chez mes parents. J'ai demandé à Nate, il est d'accord pour t'inviter. Prépare une jolie robe ou mieux… Remet ta jupe rouge que tu avais en arrivant chez moi. Tu arrives vers quelle heure ?_ » « _En début de journée je pense. Je me lève dès que mon père part bosser donc… Pourquoi ?_ » Suivant les directives de son copain, elle prit sa jupe bohémienne rouge, que Connie avait lavé, et la rangea dans sa valise avant de sauter sur son téléphone quand il vibra. « _Jason bosse au matin. Il te demande de ne pas venir avant treize heures ou de le rejoindre directement à l'hôpital._ » « _Ok j'arriverai vers la demi… Mais tu vas me manquer, sache-le._ » « _Il habite près de la famille Tyler, je passe te prendre dès que je quitte._ »

Ils passèrent la soirée à s'envoyer des messages, flirtant outrageusement, s'amusant du désir provoqué chez l'autre, puis ils se couchèrent. Lui était fatigué et Mitchie voulait réussir à se lever de bonne heure le lendemain. Manque de chance, l'excitation la maintint éveillée de longues heures et lorsque son réveil sonna à neuf heures, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle réussit tout de même à sortir de son lit, prit une douche et descendit manger.

« - Ton père est d'accord pour que tu passes une semaine chez Sally, dit Connie en guise de bonjour. Je viens de l'appeler, elle accepte de faire croire à ton père que tu es chez elle.

« - Très bien… Merci maman. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu acceptes que j'aille passer une semaine chez Shane.

« - Disons que je me suis souvenue, qu'il était très respectueux et tu sembles amoureuse… je ne suis pas de taille à lutter, surtout que lorsque j'étais à ta place, ma mère ne m'a pas empêcher de faire ma vie avec ton père.

La jeune femme sourit et quand elle eut terminé son petit-déjeuner embrassa sa mère inconsciente que ce geste la toucha.

« - Shane suggère que j'arrive chez lui pour treize heures. Je partirais à midi et demi, d'accord ?

« - Ton père ne repart travailler qu'à treize heures. Si tu pars pendant qu'il est là, il va vouloir t'emmener. Attends qu'il soit parti, tu veux bien ?

Elle acquiesça et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Shane ainsi qu'à Jason puisqu'il lui avait transmis son numéro, puis remonta terminer sa valise. Connie l'aida et profita de ce moment pour lui demander de lui raconter son histoire d'amour faisant sourire sa fille. Néanmoins, elle lui raconta leur nombreux rendez-vous, les mensonges qu'elle avait donné pour le voir, comment il la raccompagnait toujours au maximum veillant qu'elle rentre bien avant de démarrer. Plongée dans le récit, elle lui raconta aussi qu'il ne la forçait en rien, qu'il acceptait ses « non » comme elle acceptait les siens. Elle ne lui cacha que l'aboutissement de leur relation, expliquant rapidement qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire l'amour avec son copain, puis lui parla de la famille de Shane, cachant l'existence de Jason voulant préserver sa cachette au maximum.

Elles passèrent la matinée ensemble, Mitchie ne s'éloignant de sa mère que lorsque Steve rentra. Il s'étonna de ne pas la voir manger avec eux, et Connie mentit en expliquant qu'elle s'était levée tard alors qu'elle envoyait une foule de message à son copain chacun comptant les heures avant de se retrouver. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la voir longtemps avant l'anniversaire de son petit frère mais il était trop ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles pour se focaliser sur ce point.

Steve parti, Connie appela un taxi et aida sa fille à ranger sa valise avant de l'embrasser lui rappelant les conditions de sa « libération », la faisant rire.

Elle arriva chez Jason à quatorze heures et il l'accueillit dans sa maison s'amusant de sa surprise.

« - Les médecins gagnent bien leur vie, tu sais ?

« - Ouais, mais je l'avais oublié… Ta maison ne va pas te manquer pendant une semaine ?

« - Non, j'y suis rarement de toute façon. Et Sandy, une des infirmières des urgences, a accepté un rencard. On verra où ça me mène.

« - Ok… J'espère que ça marchera pour toi alors.

« - Et moi donc… Bon si on ennuyait un peu Shane ? Y a rien que j'aime plus que de le taquiner.

« - On réussit ce prodige comment ?

« - Pose tes valises, il bosse à deux rues d'ici, on va aller se balader.

Elle rit et se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit, demanda deux minutes à Jason afin de se changer. Enfilant le haut bleu qu'il lui avait offert, elle ajouta une petite jupe en cuir cloutée, droite, et une paire de botte.

« - La vache, il va nous maudire ! On y va, demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle rit mais le prit avec joie et ils sortirent de la maison. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison des Tyler et Jason appela son frère.

…

« - Hey Shane, l'appela-t-on.

Surpris d'entendre son prénom, si tôt dans la journée, il se retourna et sourcilla en voyant son frère accompagné d'une jeune femme. Prenant deux minutes il les rejoignit et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa copine.

« - C'est quoi cette tenue ?

« - Tu aimes, demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« - Assurément mais… Je ne suis pas le seul, soupira-t-il en entendant ses collègues siffler. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir comme ça, demanda-t-il à son frère.

« - Pour la tête que tu as actuellement. Je fais découvrir à Mitchie mes passions. La première consiste à vous énerver Nate et toi.

« - Tu perds rien pour attendre, grogna-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa copine, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, pitié mets-toi en jeans.

Elle lui promit d'en porter un quand il viendrait la chercher puis il retourna travailler alors que Jason et elle continuaient leur balade. Ils firent le tour du quartier, et elle profita pour acheter un cadeau à Nate. Ne connaissant pas ses goûts, elle se fia à Jason qui lui conseilla un livre qu'il avait prévu de s'acheter le mois prochain. De son côté, il acheta de quoi faire une salade, tout en expliquant à la jeune femme que chacun amenait quelque chose afin d'éviter à Justine qu'elle fasse tout le repas. Elle faisait le gâteau et lui l'entrée. Shane s'étant porté volontaire pour faire la viande, il avait vu avec Caitlyn puisqu'elle s'occupait de l'accompagnement et leur père de la boisson. Proposant son aide, puisqu'il cuisinait très peu, ils achetèrent de quoi faire au salade au pignons de pin puis rentrèrent. La laissant s'installer, il prit une douche puis se rejoignirent au salon où ils discutèrent. Jason avait cru qu'il aurait du mal à parler avec elle puisqu'il avait le double de son âge ou presque, mais la conversation se fit toute seule et il comprit comment ce petit bout de femme avait réussi à se frayer une place dans le cœur de son frère. Lorsqu'elle parlait, abordant aussi facilement des sujets légers comme la mode, la musique ou les potins de stars, que les plus sérieux comme la politique ou l'économie, on en oubliait facilement qu'elle était encore au lycée. Elle gagnait cinq années facilement et il dut se concentrer sur son visage pour ne pas oublier son âge.

Shane sonna à dix-neuf heures vingt les faisant rire chacun ayant parié sur l'heure d'arrivée. Le propriétaire signala qu'il pouvait entrer préférant rester assis au canapé alors que Mitchie jouait une mélodie.

« - Ok j'abandonne c'est quoi celle-ci ? Oh Shane, ça alors, tu arrives en plein quizz musical. Une idée, demanda-t-il pendant que la brunette continuait de jouer.

« - Euh non là franchement… C'est quoi ?

« - C'était un piège, rit-elle. C'est un thème que j'ai écris récemment… Et ça, demanda-t-elle en fixant son copain qui reconnut la musique aux premiers accords.

« - _The Promise_, Tracy Chapman. J'avais oublié ta dextérité… Attends c'est la guitare de Jase ça !

« - Ouais, elle l'a vu tout à l'heure du coup on joue. T'as fini ce que tu devais faire pour ce soir ?

« - Ouais hier soir. Faudra juste le réchauffer ce qu'on fera pendant l'apéro. Prête, ajouta Shane en fixant sa copine, je dois encore prendre ma douche.

« - T'as qu'à la prendre ici, suggéra Jason. J'ai encore trois points à récupérer.

Le peintre fixa son frère. Il voulait surtout retirer l'odeur de white spirit qu'il trimballait et savait qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. De plus, leur rappela-t-il, il devait prendre le gigot qu'il avait fait, s'il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides. Comprenant le message, la brunette se leva et monta ranger l'instrument permettant à son copain de voir qu'elle avait mis sa jupe rouge plutôt qu'un jeans comme promis, mais aimant particulièrement le vêtement, il s'en moqua.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour son appartement quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa valise.

« - Pas grave, mon tee-shirt est toujours là, sourit-il. Au pire je te dépose chez Jase demain matin et le tour sera joué.

« - Je préfère ta solution à la mienne… J'allais suggérer que je dorme chez ton frère cette nuit.

Il rit et décréta que c'était inenvisageable, la faisant rire. Coincé dans les bouchons, ils mirent une demi-heure à rentrer et il appela sa mère la prévenant qu'ils seraient en retard, puis prit sa douche, alors que Mitchie en profita pour tout préparer. A plusieurs reprises, elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, voulant savoir où il avait mis le cadeau, quel plat prendre, et il finit par ouvrir la porte encore en serviette. Elle rougit et l'embrassa avant de lui demander les clés de sa voiture pour tout descendre tout de suite.

« - Maligne dis donc… Mes clés sont… Dans ta main, sourcilla-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit son poing fermé.

« - Je les ai localisé sans problème mais j'attendais ton accord pour charger ta voiture. Je mets juste le plat et le cadeau ?

« - Ajoute une veste. Ma copine n'en a jamais.

« - La première fois c'était un oubli. Aujourd'hui c'est volontaire, nuance, précisa-t-elle… J'aime bien être dans tes vêtements, précisa-t-elle amusé.

Il sourit et prenant son visage en coupe l'embrassa tendrement avant de chuchoter contre sa bouche qu'il aimait également beaucoup la voir dans ses vêtements. Elle sourit, lui vola un baiser et s'éloigna. Prenant ce dont elle avait besoin, elle descendit au garage, remplit la voiture et s'apprêta à remonter quand elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Sortant son portable, elle envoya un message à sa mère. « _Je vais bien. Je passe la soirée chez Nate, c'est son anniversaire. A demain. Merci encore._ » Dès qu'il fut parti, elle rangea son téléphone, ferma la voiture et voulut remonter seulement Shane arriva.

« - La vache, t'es un rapide, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Je suis un mec, j'ai pas besoin de me maquiller, ni de changer trois fois de vêtements, de me parfumer, de mettre des bijoux et…

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, rit-elle… Et si tu devrais te parfumer, décida-t-elle après avoir respirer le pull qu'il avait.

« - Je suis supposé comprendre que je pue ?

« - Non, que j'aime l'odeur de ton parfum/après-rasage. On y va ?

Il rit mais fit le tour de sa voiture. Mitchie lui rendant les clés, il démarra, et durant le trajet lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire pour son père.

« - Oh et bien, rien pour le moment. J'ai déposé une main courante dimanche, c'est un signalement sans aller plus loin. S'il relève la main sur moi, je porte plainte et j'ajoute la main courante au dossier, et il risque une amende de deux cent dollars. Voir cinq cent puisque je suis sa fille. Enfin s'il y a vraiment fort et que je suis en incapacité de me déplacer, il peut avoir jusqu'à deux mille dollars d'amendes. Et pendant que je suis chez toi, maman essaie de le raisonner… Il voulait m'enfermer Shane ! Il me fait peur, avoua-t-elle doucement.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il doucement tout en serrant le volant de colère.

« - Il a tenu de drôle de propos. Il disait qu'il avait tous les droits sur moi, que je ne sortirais plus jamais… Que je lui appartenais… C'était flippant.

« - Il n'a aucun droit sur toi, opposa-t-il avec le plus de calme dont il était capable.

« - C'est mon père Shane, il…

« - Il n'a aucun droit sur toi. Tu es sa fille, il a le devoir de veiller à ton bien-être. Il a le devoir de t'éduquer, de t'envoyer à l'école, mais il n'a en outre aucun droit sur toi. C'est dans la Constitution ! Personne n'a de droit sur une autre personne.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Tu ignores tes droits ?

« - Euh oui, je veux pas être avocate plus tard donc…

Il sourit et lui proposa de se renseigner à l'occasion tout en continuant de rouler jusqu'à Santa Ana. Ils arrivèrent bon dernier mais personne ne s'en formalisa et ils se joignirent facilement aux autres qui buvaient l'apéro en discutant tranquillement.

La soirée parut agréable à Mitchie. Elle rencontra Caitlyn, la petite amie de Nate avec qui elle accrocha aussitôt. Toutes deux étant passionnées de musique, elles discutèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucun blanc dans leur conversation. Ce qui fit rire leurs copains qui comprirent qu'ils allaient souvent se fréquenter tous deux étant attachés à leur copine respective. Nate fut ravi des cadeaux qu'il reçut et remercia Mitchie pour l'achat la faisant sourire. Elle avoua néanmoins que Jason l'avait aidé puisqu'elle l'avait acheté l'après-midi même. Le jeune médecin ayant apporté sa guitare, puisqu'il jouait souvent durant les repas de famille, lui proposa à Mitchie de jouer un mélodie quand son copain lui proposa plutôt de chanter alors qu'il l'accompagnait. Elle sourit mais refusa la proposition.

Vers minuit, ils quittèrent la maison, Shane travaillant le lendemain. Ils dirent au revoir et durant le trajet de retour, il chambra sa copine sur son amitié avec Caitlyn puis lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de son appartement, elle cessa de parler.

« - Tu fais la tête, demanda-t-il intrigué en la regardant.

« - Non… Mais ça fait presque cinq heures que je te côtoie et je n'ai pas encore pu profiter de toi alors tais-toi, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit au baiser avec autant de fougue, puis la porta lui permettant de s'accrocher à sa taille alors qu'il les emmenait dans sa chambre où ils refirent connaissance avec le corps de l'autre, s'amusant des réactions qu'ils provoquaient parfois par hasard.

…

Durant la semaine qui passa, Mitchie se fit à une nouvelle routine. Elle se levait en même temps que Shane et tandis qu'il allait travailler, elle nettoyait la maison, faisait le ménage puis s'attelait à ses devoirs, sa mère l'ayant inscrite sur un site pour faire ses études à domicile. Shane revenait le midi et ils mangeaient en tête à tête avant qu'il ne reparte travailler la laissant seule pour quelques heures. Lorsqu'il rentrait vers dix-neuf heures trente, il montait prendre une douche sachant qu'elle n'appréciait pas outre mesure l'odeur de white spirit puis ils mangeaient avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre devant un film dont ils ne voyaient que rarement la fin, tous deux préférant s'embrasser profitant de leur présence sachant que bientôt la brunette devrait retourner chez elle.

Seulement la semaine passa sans que Connie ne donne de nouvelles et Mitchie décida de rester avec son copain. Chaque après-midi, elle envoyait un message à sa mère lui demandant si elle devait rentrer, lui racontant rapidement ce qu'elle avait fait, et chaque fois, celle-ci lui répondait expliquant que la situation ne s'était pas améliorée et qu'elle devait rester chez son copain. Un soir Jason les appela leur raconta qu'un homme avait irruption dans l'immeuble et avait exigé de Bernie qu'il appelle Monsieur Gray avec qui il devait parler. Seulement quand il avait vu Jason, il était reparti sans un mot et la brunette avait angoissé, ce demandant si son père pourrait la retrouver mais Steve n'était pas venu frapper à la porte de la maison et elle avait fini par se calmer.

Un mois plus tard, Connie appela sa fille. C'était dimanche et celle-ci était dans les bras de son copain, tous deux à moitié nus, s'embrassant après une sieste des plus crapuleuses.

« - Allo, sourit-elle alors que son copain embrassait son cou. _Mitchie c'est moi._ Oh maman, dit-elle pour signaler à Shane qui appelait. Tu vas bien ? _Bien et toi ma chérie ?_ Ouais. C'est dimanche, je joue les feignasses. Tu m'appelles pour quelque chose en particulier ? _Oui_, soupira-t-elle. _Je tenais à te prévenir qu'avec ton père nous nous séparons._ Quoi ? Définitivement ou ? _Non c'est définitif. Je t'expliquerai quand tu reviendras. Je lui ai laissé jusqu'à la fin du mois pour faire ses valises, tu reviendras après. D'accord ?_ Ok maman. Je commence à faire ma valise alors, soupira-t-elle. _C'était le marché Mitchie._ Je sais, je sais, t'inquiète. Je préviens Shane alors. A demain ? _D'accord_.

Connie raccrocha et le jeune peintre regarda sa copine, intrigué.

« - Mes parents se séparent. Ma mère m'expliquera tout quand je rentrerais chez elle. Dans deux petites semaines, précisa-t-elle.

« - Et moi qui était déjà en train de m'imaginer te ramener chez toi demain. Me voilà rassuré.

« - Ouais mais j'étais bien ici moi !

« - Moi aussi mais mon appart me manque j'avoue.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sentant qu'elle commençait à déprimer, il reprit ses baisers voulant lui faire oublier la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il ignorait ce qui la minait le plus. Qu'elle reparte ou que ses parents se séparent.

Mitchie était en plein réflexion cherchant à imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans son père chez elle, mais rapidement les baisers de son copain chassèrent ses autres pensées et si elle garda les yeux clos, elle profita cependant du moment. Tous deux s'étant mis d'accord pour ne pas faire l'amour tant qu'elle ne serait pas majeure, au minimum, aussi les moments qu'ils passaient à se déshabiller étaient plus tendre que passionné. Même si l'un et l'autre, rêvaient au moment où elle serait majeure.

Les deux semaines passèrent trop vite surtout pour la brunette qui passa son temps à traquer chaque centimètre de la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien.

Le jour J, Shane la ramena chez Connie. Celle-ci l'invita à dîner pour le remercier d'avoir veiller sur sa fille et de la rendre heureuse mais il refusa préférant les laisser parler à cœur ouvert.

« - Bon je le verrais demain, soupira la brunette en le regardant quitter l'allée.

« - Et vous pourrez vous appeler, ajouta Connie en faisant signe au jeune homme. Allez viens, il faut qu'on parle ma chérie.

« - Je te suis… Pourquoi vous vous séparez, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles furent au salon.

« - Ton père est devenu fou. Il pensait que tu étais chez Sarah, et quand je lui ai avoué que tu n'y étais pas, il a… Il est parti furieux. Je l'ai revu le lendemain, et j'ai voulu parler de son accès de colère seulement ça n'a pas fonctionné… Il était trop possessif vis-à-vis de toi. Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a deux semaines. Je l'ai retrouvé assis dans ta chambre en train de jurer à tes peluches qu'il allait te retrouver et qu'il ne te laisserait plus partir. Il disait que tu n'étais qu'à lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de tous ceux qui essayeraient de t'arracher à lui.

« - Oh… Et il ne risque pas de revenir ici ?

« - Non, j'ai une injonction. S'il t'approche à moins de cinq cent mètres, je le fais arrêter. Je lui ai dit. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne va pas essayer de voir ton copain mais nous on est en sécurité… Tu devrais le prévenir, suggéra-t-elle.

Mitchie prit son portable aussitôt et lui envoya un message avant de le poser sur la table permettant ainsi à sa mère de voir son fond d'écran. Une photo d'elle dans les bras de Shane dans un lit. Voyant les épaules nues, Connie comprit qu'ils avaient du dormir ensemble et se demanda si sa fille n'allait pas la supplier de lui donner l'autorisation de retourner chez lui, mais durant les jours qui passèrent, elle n'en fit pas mention. Au contraire, elle se refit assez bien à sa vie avec sa mère, même si elle passait ses soirées avec son copain.

…

… …

… … …

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Suite au retour de Mitchie chez elle, la vie reprit son cours. Naturellement Steve tenta de l'emmener de force dans son nouvel appartement, mais Nate, qui passait par là en revenant de cours, vit la scène et s'en réfléchir s'interposa en reconnaissant la copine de son frère. Ses amis lui prêtèrent main forte et Steve partit. La brunette les remercia avant d'appeler sa mère qui prévint la police. Le soir même, elles apprirent d'un agent, qu'il avait été arrêté et serait emprisonner en attendant d'être jugé pour tentative de kidnapping.

Suite à cet incident, Mitchie n'osa pas sortir durant quelques jours puis recommença à vivre lorsque l'avocat de son père demanda à le faire internet expliquant au juge qu'il souffrait d'un complexe Œdipien inversé. Son père ne pouvant plus l'atteindre, elle redevint aussi vive qu'avant et alla même applaudir la pièce de son lycée. Elle avait écrit les chansons, avec l'autorisation du principal et à la fin de la prestation, sa mère l'applaudit, ainsi que la famille de Shane, Caitlyn compris, qui avait fait le déplacement voulant voir sa manière de composer. Mitchie les présenta à sa mère et quelques jours plus tard, ils se réunirent tous pour apprendre à se connaître. Par égard pour sa copine, Shane expliqua à ses parents que Connie venait de divorcer et que le sujet était encore douloureux. Personne, hormis Nate, ne sut réellement pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Deux semaines plus tard, Caitlyn profita que la brunette était chez Shane pour passer à l'improviste.

« - Ah non pas toi, grogna-t-il en la voyant entrer dans son appartement.

« - Eh si. Et n'oublie pas que je dois toujours venger mon portable ! Tu vas bien Mitchie ?

« - Comme si j'étais au paradis. Et toi ?

« - Je vois ça, sourit-elle en désignant les vêtements dans lesquels elle était, Nate passe des partiels, je vis un enfer…

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Le style de mon copain ne me va pas ?

« - Bah je préfère ton style bohémienne mais bon. Shane sois un amour, sers-nous à boire, j'ai un truc à annoncer à ta copine.

« - Mouais, je paris que je vais le regretter, sourit-il.

Néanmoins, il partit lui chercher une tasse de thé sachant qu'elle ne buvait que ça ou presque.

« - Bon alors tu te souviens que j'ai été voir le spectacle avec tes chansons ?

« - Oui, je me souviens de tes éloges plus que dithyrambiques.

« - Et bien, figure-toi que j'ai enregistré certaines chansons.

« - Ok et ? Parce que là je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là, sourit-elle.

« - On ne t'a jamais dit qui j'étais ?

« - Shane m'a dit que tu t'appelais Caitlyn et que tu sortais avec Nate. Le reste c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

« - Ok alors grande nouvelle, mon nom de famille est Gellar… La fille du faiseur de star Patrick Gellar, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'absence de réaction chez son interlocutrice.

« - Ok alors là je suis excitée de savoir la suite et paniquée quant au contenu de tes prochains mots.

« - J'aime cet état d'esprit, rit-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée de thé. J'ai fait écouter les chansons à mon père et il trouve que tu as un sacré potentiel en tant que compositrice et parolière.

« - Tu ne l'as pas entendu chanter, intervint Shane.

« - Tu chantes aussi ?

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête voulant connaître la suite seulement Caitlyn lui demanda de lui chanter quelque chose et elle soupira. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle se décida pour une qu'elle avait écrite avant de sortir avec Shane. Inspirant longuement, elle les fixa puis se lança.

« - _Before I fall / Too fast / Kiss me quick / But make it last / So I can see / How badly this will hurt me / When you say goodbye / Keep it sweet / Keep it slow / Let the future pass / And don't let go / But tonight / I could fall too soon / Under this beautiful moonlight._ (Avant que je tombe / Trop rapidement / Embrasse-moi vite / Mais fais durer le baiser / Pour que je puisse voir / À quel point ça me fera mal / Quand tu diras au revoir / Continue doucement / Continue lentement / Laisse passer le futur / Et ne t'en vas pas / Mais ce soir / Je pourrais tomber trop tôt / Sous ce beau clair de lune.)

« _So now you see / Why I'm scared / I can't open up my heart / without a care / But here I go / It's what I feel / And for the first time in my / life I know it's real / But you're so hypnotizing / You got me laughing while I sing / You got me smiling in my sleep / And I can see this unraveling / Your love is where I'm falling / So please don't catch me_, dit-elle en donnant plus de poids à sa voix avant de reprendre doucement en fixant son copain. (Alors maintenant tu vois / Pourquoi j'ai peur / Je ne peux pas ouvrir mon cœur / Sans prendre mes précautions / Mais me voilà / C'est ce que je ressens / Pour la première fois dans ma / Vie je sais que c'est réel / Mais tu es si hypnotisant / Tu me fais rire pendant que je chante / Tu me fais sourire dans mon sommeil / Et je peux voir ce démêlage / Ton amour est là où je suis tombée / Mais s'il te plaît ne me surprends pas.)

« _If this is love please don't break me / I'm giving up so / Just catch me._ (Si c'est l'amour, s'il te plaît ne me brise pas / Je renonce alors / Attrape-moi simplement.)

Etrangement pendant qu'elle chantait, un extrait le comprit-il en notant qu'elle n'avait chanté qu'une minute, il se sentit touché par les paroles et se fit une note mentale de lui demander d'où venait cette chanson.

« - Satisfaite ?

« - Moi oui… Papa, demanda-t-elle en désignant son portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter. _C'était incroyable_, dit une voix. _Je persiste mais ajoute_ _le côté scène._ Ok, rit-elle, alors grossièrement, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie le fixer perplexe, mon père m'envoyait pour te proposer un contrat en tant que compositrice et parolière pour lui mais visiblement et, arrête-moi si je me trompe, dit-elle au téléphone, il préfère te proposer d'enregistrer un album chez Epic Records.

« - Tu veux Epic Records, comme la maison de disque de Jennifer Lopez ?

« - Ouais… Intéressée ?

« - Là tout de suite oui mais… Je sais pas, t'en penses quoi Shane ?

« - C'est ta vie ma belle. Si tu veux la passer à chanter sur scène et faire rêver un milliard de jeune… Je serai dans les coulisses.

Elle sourit et proposa d'en parler à sa mère avant de donner une réponse définitive. Pourtant même après le départ de Caitlyn, elle ne cessa d'y penser et quand Shane la ramena chez elle, lendemain, elle en parla à Connie et deux semaines plus tard, elles rencontrèrent Patrick Gellar en personne qui lui fit signer un contrat.

Sept mois après avoir été obligée de quitter le lycée, Mitchie passa ses examens, qu'elle réussit haut la main grâce à Caitlyn, Nate et Jason qui l'aidèrent au maximum. Shane et Connie s'organisèrent pour fêter la réussite de la brunette qui n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie depuis que son père n'était plus là.

Caitlyn se joignit à la soirée, et lui annonça, comme cadeau, qu'elle avait rendez-vous deux jours plus tard en studio pour commencer à enregistrer son premier album. La famille de Shane et Connie lui offrirent une guitare électrique avec l'ampli dernier cri. Mais le plus beau cadeau vint de son copain. Ravi de savoir qu'elle vivait la vie dont elle avait rêvé, il profita qu'elle passait la nuit chez lui pour lui parler en tête à tête en rentrant chez lui.

« - Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

« - C'est une des meilleures de ma vie… Tu te rends compte ? Je vais enregistrer un album, et si ça fonctionne, je pars en tournée partout aux Etats-Unis, sourit-elle en entrant dans l'immeuble. Je vais traverser les cinquante états…

« - Et tu reviendras chez ta mère après ?

« - Logique non ?

« - Tu pourrais venir chez moi, dit-il simplement alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

« - Je passe toutes mes soirées et mes week-end chez toi donc je viendrais très probablement te voir si tu peux pas m'accompagner.

« - Je parlais d'habiter chez moi… J'y pense depuis un petit moment, admit-il, mais je ne voulais pas te le proposer parce que ta vie remuait pas mal et tout… Bon ça va remuer encore plus mais j'ai envie qu'on vive ensemble.

« - T'es sérieux, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« - Ouais. T'es pas obligée d'accepter tout de suite. Tu peux y réfléchir et voir d'abord comment se passe l'album, les ventes et…

« - Non mais oui. Je veux vivre avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« - Sérieux ?

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa avec passion au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur ses voisins de palier. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte, Mitchie sourit franchement, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble après sa tournée américaine. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou la faisant revenir au présent et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il remontait vers sa bouche qu'il embrassa délicatement s'amusant de la langueur de ses gestes. Seulement elle se retourna dans ses bras et mit plus de passion dans leur baiser s'accrochant à son cou. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la porta lui permettant de s'accrocher à sa taille alors qu'il les emmenait dans sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur son lit avant de se détacher d'elle pour la regarder.

« - Tu sais que tu es magnifique avec ton regard diamantin ?

« - Il ne l'est que lorsque tu es avec moi.

Il eut un léger sourire et retira sa chemise avant de revenir contre elle. Ils avaient depuis longtemps fait l'amour ensemble mais il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser ce corps dont il avait tant eu envie durant les neuf premiers mois de leur histoire. Depuis le mois qu'elle avait passé avec lui pour la protéger de son père, il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était de la déshabiller complètement de lui faire l'amour et surtout de pouvoir se réveiller près d'elle chaque matin. Le soir de ses dix-huit ans, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autre cadeau que de faire l'amour avec lui et il avait cédé à ce caprice avec d'autre plus de facilité qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis elle ne passait pas une nuit dans ses bras sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent, se caressent, se fassent vibrer. Il la sentit défaire le gilet qu'elle portait et il sourit avant de l'aider à le retirer, grognant en sentant qu'elle n'avait rien dessous.

« - Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou à venir chez moi sans soutien-gorge, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il délaissa.

« - Tu sais que j'aime tellement te rendre fou que je serais capable de venir chez toi, uniquement vêtue d'un imperméable et d'une paire de chaussures ?

Il se redressa en l'entendant et la fixa partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude de savoir qu'elle serait capable de traverser la ville presque nue.

« - Bien que ce soit des plus excitant… Evite s'il te plait.

« - Très bien, je me déshabillerais dans l'ascenseur, sourit-elle.

« - Devant la caméra de surveillance ? Bernie va t'adorer, se moqua-t-il.

« - Bon… Dans ce cas, j'y réfléchirais plus tard, décida-t-elle tout en commençant de défaire sa ceinture.

Il rit mais lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts glisser sous son jeans, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelques instants profitant des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait avant de prendre sa main pour la retirer.

« - Et si ce soir, on prenait tout le temps de se déshabiller au lieu de se sauter dessus comme des sauvages ?

« - Ah mais j'aime te sauter dessus comme une sauvage moi !

« - Moi aussi j'aime que tu me sautes dessus, tout comme tes intrusions dans ma douche mais… Oh et puis zut oublie, je préfère te sauter dessus !

Sur ces mots, qui la firent rire, il revint embrasser son cou descendant sur sa poitrine, alors que ses mains faisaient remonter la jupe longue qu'elle portait pour venir frôler ses cuisses. De son côté, la jeune femme le déshabilla complètement tout en profitant de ses caresses. Ses vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol et lorsqu'il les fit passer sous la couette, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : Passer la nuit entière à lui faire l'amour, profiter de ses caresses, effleurer son corps de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, au petit matin complètement ivre de plaisir mais rassasiée d'amour.

« - Shane quand es-tu en vacances, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'allongeait près d'elle après que l'orgasme les eut submergé.

« - Dans une semaine pourquoi ? Tu veux partir ?

« - Non même si l'idée de partir en vacances avec toi est tentante… Non je pendais plutôt un marathon sexuel !

« - Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de traîner avec mes potes de boulot, souffla-t-il amusé en entendant parler d'une idée de Jordan… Mais l'idée est des plus tentante… Ta mère serait d'accord que tu passes une semaine chez moi ?

« - Ouais… Je me charge de la convaincre, sourit-elle en le fixant… Tu es convaincu ou je dois t'exposer d'autres arguments, demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse.

« - L'idée est des plus tentantes, je l'admets mais je crois que je vis avoir besoin de connaître tous tes arguments par cœur si tu veux me convaincre !

Sur ces mots, il les fit basculer avant de sourire en la sentant accrocher ses jambes à sa taille.

« - J'ai toute la nuit pour ça !

Il sourit et l'embrassa alors que ses mains repartaient déjà à la conquête de son corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres.

FIN

* * *

><p>* : En tout cas c'est ce que j'en ai compris sur les forums ^^<p>

** : Traduction du titre de la chanson de Tracy Chapman.

*** : Je viens d'aller le voir au cinéma… Je vous le recommande !

Et voilà après plus de 79 pages (sans rire en plus) je m'arrête là. Que pensez-vous de ce défi ? J'avoue qu'imaginer Shane et Mitchie avec 12 ans de différence étaient compliqué au début mais finalement… Je trouve que ça passe comme une lettre à la poste ! ^^ Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? De leur différence ? Du père de Mitchie un brin flippant ? De la famille de Shane plus agréable ? De la proposition de Caitlyn ? De la scène d'intimidation (suis-je horrible si je vous dis que j'ai adoré l'écrire ?) De ma happy end ? Bref de l'histoire quoi ! Comme d'habitude les photos seront postées sur ma page facbook si vous le souhaitez. En dessus, j'ajoute le défi que j'ai lancée, Réussi ou non ?

Miss Tagada (L)

Raconter l'histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui ont dix ans (ou plus) de différence.

Scène à placer : **Une rupture** / **Un mariage** / **une scène où la personne jeune se fait intimider par ses pairs.**

Mots à placer (avec les définitions) :

**Soliloquer** (Déf : Se parler à soi-même à voix haute.)

**Tégénaire** (def : Araignée des maison)

**Zirconium** (Def : métal blanc-gris qui se rapproche du titane et du silicium.)

**Teston** (Def : Monnaie d'argent de la Renaissance à l'effigie d'un souverain (Italie et France).)

**Yourte** (Def : Tente en feutre des nomades turc et mongols d'Asie centrale.)

**Kouros** (Def : Statue Greque archaïque représentant un homme nu.)

**Dithyrambique** (Def : Très élogieux ou d'un enthousiasme excessif.)

**Diamantin** (Def : Qui a la dureté, la pureté ou l'éclat d'un diamant).

Phrase à placer :** « T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin »**


End file.
